Deseo Olvidar
by Navleu
Summary: A pesar de las diferencias que han tenido Harry y Draco, ahora deben trabajar juntos para resolver un caso que les ha asignado el jefe de aurores. ¿Podrán llevarse bien? Slash Harry/Draco.
1. Desencuentro

**Título:** Deseo olvidar

**Sinopsis extendida:** La amistad es cosa común entre compañeros de habitación, del colegio, vecinos, incluso colegas del trabajo.

Cuando tu compañero obligado es tu viejo rival del colegio, las posibilidades disminuyen dramáticamente. Aun más si su nombre es Draco Malfoy, entonces las probabilidades de una amistad prácticamente se extinguen.

Sin embargo, Harry descubrirá que las estadísticas que están en contra poco importan, porque cuando se trata de Draco Malfoy hasta lo imposible es posible.

Cuando esa amistad surge, hasta el amor se adivina a la vuelta de la esquina.

**Advertencias:** Bueno, ya esta dicho en la sinopsis, pero lo repito. Este fic es SLASH, o sea relación chico-chico. Si no te gusta no leas.

Todo el universo Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K.R., aunque me pesé después de ese epilogo. Yo solo tomo a sus personajes por diversión, no lucro de ninguna forma con ello.

**oO°*°Oo**

**Capítulo 01. Desencuentro**

_Desencuentro: Encuentro fallido o que no ha respondido a las expectativas. Discrepancia, no coincidencia de opiniones__._

**oO°*°Oo**

No es que Harry se sintiera solo, estaba más bien un poco aburrido, aunque él se decía a sí mismo que era por simple cortesía. Después de recibir invitaciones diarias durante dos meses para que asistas a la celebración de "100 años de Héroes" no puedes solo ignorarlo; hay que demostrar un poco de gratitud. Aunque no le hacía mucha gracia estar rodeado de gente que no conocía y que estaría alabándolo por ser el más reciente héroe del mundo mágico, y el único en seguir vivo.

Hacía apenas un mes que Ron y Hermione, después de tres años de noviazgo, habían unido sus manos en la Madriguera y dicho "Si, Acepto" para irse enseguida a su luna de miel de 3 meses para recorrer Asia. Fue una fecha muy feliz porque la familia Weasley se había reunido al pleno, como desde hace mucho no sucedía.

Molly y Arthur Weasley eran los perfectos anfitriones, recibiendo a propios y extraños como una parte de la familia. Charley recién llegado de Rumania y del brazo de una preciosa rubia de ojos profundos. Bill luciendo las, cada vez más difuminadas, cicatrices de Greyback y una encantadora Fleur embarazada de siete meses. Incluso Percy con su carácter santurrón casi extinto. George todo sonrisas, pero sin el carácter juguetón que caracterizaba a los gemelos. No como cuando vivía Fred, nunca como con Fred.

El resto de la comunidad mágica dividía el tiempo en: "Durante la guerra" y "Después de la Guerra". Para los Weasley se dividía: "Con Fred" y "Sin Fred".

Y Ginny, ella estaba simplemente radiante; dos años en Sudamérica, estudiando sobre "Hechizos y Legados Mágicos de culturas antiguas", le habían sentado de maravilla.

Cuando, un año después del fin de la guerra, a Ginny le habían ofrecido una beca para estudiar en Brasil, no se lo había pensado dos veces antes de aceptar. Aunque llegado el momento le había costado mucho trabajo separarse de su familia y de Harry, a pesar de que no habían retomado su relación porque todo había sido confuso, difícil y todos los esfuerzos estaban destinados a restablecer el orden y la paz que Voldemort les había quitado.

Aunque desde entonces habían pasado dos años, Harry todavía sintió una calidez reconfortante en el corazón al ver su sonrisa y enterarse que había vuelto para quedarse. Desde entonces, habían salido un par de veces como amigos, se lo estaban tomando con calma.

Le hubiera encantado invitarla a la celebración, pero un amigo de Brasil había llegado a visitarla el día anterior y ella estaba dándole el tour por la ciudad.

Él, por su parte, se habría quedado en casa a redactar informes pendientes para el trabajo, pero consideró que su vida se estaba volviendo un poco patética (y ya había terminado los informes); así que ahí estaba, envuelto en una túnica azul eléctrico con sutiles acabados en plata, pero llevando la capa de invisibilidad por encima, ya se la quitaría en el baño. No estaba tan desesperado como para pasar por la alfombra dorada, donde se encontraban un montón de periodistas, tanto de diarios serios como de revistas de ocasión.

**oO°*°Oo**

En sus veinte años de vida, Harry nunca se había sentido como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento: En completo shock. Estuvo a punto de abrir el baño, cuando en medio del recinto se divisó a sí mismo. Creyó que se trataba de una de esas figuras conmemorativas de cuerpo completo, pero esa figura hablaba, se movía e incluso se reía con un chico en ese momento. Y a juzgar por las miradas que todos le echaban, creían que era él.

Su primer impulso fue quitarse la capa y apuntar la varita hacia el desconocido, pero lo reprimió rápidamente antes de llevarlo a cabo, se le ocurrió que todos entrarían en pánico, además que él resultaría más sospechoso apareciendo de la nada, luciendo como Harry Potter y apuntándole al que creían el verdadero. Así que se decantó por una estrategia diferente: debía vigilar al impostor, saber que pretendía disfrazándose de él, desbaratar cualquier plan maquiavélico que hubiera urdido y, sobre todo, averiguar quién diablos era ese mago o bruja.

La forma de proceder era obvia para un auror entrenado como él, era muy arriesgado quedarse con la capa puesta. Así que, diez minutos después, del baño estaba saliendo un atractivo joven de cabello castaño largo, que poseía unos impresionantes ojos almendrados, cejas delineadas, facciones cuadradas, una boca sensual que invitaba a besar y una capa de invisibilidad en el bolsillo interno de la túnica. Harry había utilizado el hechizo _Mutatio_ porque, a pesar de que era un hechizo muy complicado, tenía la garantía de ser indetectable, de duración prolongada y podías modificar tu apariencia a voluntad.

Lo primero que notó, mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a una distancia prudencial del falso Harry, era que éste era bastante escandaloso. Vio con indignación como el otro reía abiertamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y mostrando el largo cuello de una forma, digamos vergonzosa, considerando que se trataba de su cuerpo y él nunca hacía esa clase de cosas.

**oO°*°Oo**

Después de observarlo durante un par de horas, de aburrición total, su instinto de auror se percató de varias cosas:

1. El falso Harry hablaba mayormente con hombres, de preferencia jóvenes

2. Se desenvolvía mejor como Harry Potter que él mismo; parecía llevar la parte activa de las conversaciones, pues la mayor parte de la noche, sus acompañantes se habían pasado meneando la cabeza afirmativamente, como esos juguetes de cuerda que solían tener los niños muggles.

3. Tanto brujas como magos le dirigían miradas devoradoras; se preguntaba si siempre tenían esas miradas y él no las había notado o había un algo en esa forma de comportarse que los atraía.

4. Era un ebrio, porque ya se había zumbado por lo menos veinte copas, aunque no parecía muy afectado por el alcohol.

Había dado por sentado que el impostor habría utilizado alguna especie de hechizo de transformación, como el que él mismo se había aplicado, pero después de verlo tomar distintos tipos de bebidas y ver que no solo era parecido sino exactamente igual a él, hasta por los lunares en sus manos, se le ocurrió que tal vez habría bebido la poción multijugos. En cuanto se lo planteó supo que tendría que acercarse a él y evitar que bebiera cualquier cosa sospechosa.

Iba tan resuelto a averiguar lo que pudiera con su simple poder de persuasión y encanto personal, que se sorprendió cuando al plantarse frente a él le dio un ataque de timidez.

—Eh… ¡Hola! —ahora empezaban a sudarle las palmas.

Tras una rápida mirada a su rostro y túnica, el falso Harry pareció decidir que era interesante y su atención se centro totalmente en él, ignorando la conversación sobre regulación de criaturas mágicas que había escuchado hasta el momento.

Ver una ceja alzada en su rostro, como invitándolo a continuar, era un poco extraño, mucho más de lo que ya era.

—¿Y como fue el ataque? —Harry reprimió un sobresalto. ¿De que diablos estaba hablando ése? ¿Lo estaría confundiendo con otra persona? Su pestañeo confundido debió ser muy elocuente, porque el otro continúo— Ese en el que te comió la lengua el hipogrifo.

Una broma, lo primero que le decía el farsante, era una broma, no una muy buena, por cierto. Aunque el otro parecía no pensar lo mismo, pues una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

—Sí, que gracioso. ¡Lo siento!, no siempre se está frente a Harry Potter —sobre todo si eres tu mismo, pensó.

El otro mostró su aprobación asintiendo enérgicamente.

—Bien, sé que en ocasiones soy un creído insufrible, a pesar de ser un patético remedo de mago. De hecho me sorprendió la invitación a este evento, es verdad que hice un par de hazañas pero nada digno de mención. Nadie lo sabe, pero soy casi un squib.

Harry casi enrojeció de vergüenza ante esa ponzoñosa descripción de sí mismo, esperaba que no se lo hubiera dicho a nadie más, de lo contrario todos pensarían que era un egocéntrico, malagradecido y que se menospreciaba a sí mismo para que otros le llevaran la contraria halagándolo. De repente, deseo con todas sus fuerzas saber quien se escondía tras su apariencia, aunque no por ello él otro se lo iba a decir.

Un muchacho, que había escuchado el último comentario, rodeo los hombros del otro Harry y le dirigió un guiño al verdadero, este lo reconoció como uno de los secretarios de la oficina central del ministerio.

—¡No le hagas caso a Harry! Ha estado haciendo payasadas desde que llegó. Debiste ver como estampo la cara en el pastel de celebración. Seguro que sale en el Profeta mañana. Ya ha bebido demasiado.

La cara del individuo en cuestión se iluminó con una sonrisa maliciosa, parecía disfrutar recordándolo.

—Incluso se ofreció a mostrarme su varita, y no hablo de la que utiliza para los hechizos.

El comentario y la carcajada que soltaron los dos le habrían hecho reír en otras circunstancias, pero en ese momento estaba anonadado, incluso horrorizado, casi en shock. Lo que antes le habían parecido ademanes de familiaridad con los demás, ahora se le revelaban como coqueteos. La única razón por la que logró esbozar una sonrisa, fue por el alivio que sintió al saber que no era un mago desquiciado intentando matar a todos los presentes, sino alguien que deseaba desprestigiarlo. Su táctica era hacerlo parecer torpe, inseguro y con nula decencia. La conclusión no era muy agradable, después de todo.

Casi habría reído durante días por lo estúpido de la situación, pero ahora todos le creerían un ofrecido y gay, además. No que le molestara especialmente, Dennis, el hermano del fallecido Colin Creevey, era gay; y se llevaba bastante bien con él. Pero no le hacía gracia que le tacharan de gay cuando no lo era, pero la poca ética de algunos periodistas les llevaría a sacarlo como chisme barato, lo que podría afectar lo que estaba empezando con Ginny.

Mientras el chico secretario se alejaba, Harry sujeto de los hombros al farsante y le dirigió una mirada evaluadora al otro.

—¿Por qué?

El falso Potter se soltó de su agarre e ignoró su pregunta.

—Puede sea tonto, pero reconozco a un acosador cuando lo veo. Has estado mirándome desde que llegaste y no me agrada, asustas a mis posibles conquistas. Aunque lo pasaré por alto si eres bueno conmigo.

—No sería bueno con un… —su doble le palmeó la cabeza al tiempo que soltaba con una voz chillona.

—Lo sé, lo sé, esa maldita reputación de ser terrible en la cama me precede. Pero te aseguro que seré muy entusiasta, ser quien derrotó a ya-sabes-quien debe darme algunos puntos.

La mención a su desempeño en la cama solo enfureció más a Harry.

—Eres un…

—Un bueno para nada, sí. Yo también lo pienso, pero no puedo dejar de ser yo. Espérame un momento, enseguida regreso.

A pesar de la furia que lo embargaba, Harry se dio cuenta que el otro, posiblemente, iba a tomar la multijugos. Cuando abrió la puerta del baño alcanzó a oír algo sobre lo difícil que era intentar ser amable con otras personas, la mirada del impostor relampagueó por haber sido descubierto, pero se tranquilizo enseguida y esbozó una mueca torcida, una que no quedaba muy bien en su rostro.

—Debes estar realmente deseoso de mí, si es que te atreviste a seguirme al baño. Pero, ¿No es un poco descarado hacerlo aquí?

El rubor que tiñó las mejillas del disfraz del moreno lucía tan encantador que el impostor no pudo evitar acercase y rozar con sus finos dedos la barbilla del muchacho. Después de un segundo de aturdimiento Harry sujeto firmemente la muñeca del otro. Este primero intentó soltarse suavemente para pasar a tirones más violentos cuando vio que no le dejaba libre.

—¡Esta bien! Lo haremos donde tú quieras, pero deja que entre al baño un momento.

A juzgar por la desesperación mal disimulada en su voz, el efecto de la poción estaba llegando a su fin, así que apretó más fuerte. Y cuando su doble intentó sacar su varita, él lo evito. El farsante lo arrastro para alcanzar un cubículo, pero Harry se la estaba poniendo difícil. Para cuando el otro logró zafarse, después de patear y morder, su apariencia estaba cambiando.

Se quedó parado en su sitio mientras crecía al menos un palmo de estatura, sus rasgos se volvieron afilados y pálidos, cabello rubio sustituyo al oscuro y los ojos verdes dieron paso a unos grises que le miraban asustado.

Era Draco Malfoy.

**oO°*°Oo**

Cuando Lucius Malfoy había sido puesto en libertad, después de cumplir condena de un año en Azkaban, huyó con su familia a su mansión en Lyon, Francia. Los Malfoy ocuparon bien sus influencias y pronto formaban parte de lo mejor de la sociedad mágica.

Durante las primeras semanas Draco se había dedicado a recorrer la parte mágica de la ciudad, eludir a los vecinos que parecían encontrar a su familia fascinante, rechazar varias ofertas de brujas que prácticamente se le tiraban a los pies y aceptar unas cuantas salidas con chicos, "Solo para beber" le decían.

Pero se aburrió de lo mismo muy pronto y entonces se atrevió, sin que lo supieran sus padres, a pasear por la parte muggle de la ciudad. Pero incluso burlarse de las idioteces de los muggles le cansó, y lo que resolvió lo desconcertó tanto como a sus padres.

Quería ser auror.

No porque le interesara toda esa basura de ser un héroe y acabar con lo que andaba mal en el mundo, sino porque sabía que además de mantenerle informado sobre cosas que un civil o incluso un noble, no sabían, era una posición de poder y que desempeñarla magníficamente le aseguraba escalar en importancia y conseguir influencias. No siempre estaría a la sombra de su padre.

Cuando se inscribió en la "Academia especial de magos leales a Francia" no le sorprendió ser recibido con miradas de desconfianza y apatía, después de todo no era francés. Pero se sintió muy orgulloso cuando se colocó en poco tiempo como el Auror promesa del año, no sin esfuerzo. Entonces todos se deshacían en halagos y favores y hasta Lucius y Narcissa se sintieron complacidos.

Pasados dos años en que estableció una rutina y un día era de oficina y otro también, decidió que quería ampliar sus horizontes. Ya había conquistado Francia, sus influencias estaban en las nubes, la acción en campo era prácticamente nula y aunque no lo admitiera, extrañaba su país.

Narcissa siempre le había dicho a Lucius que su hijo era un ser ambicioso desde que había declarado, cuando tenía 6 años, que quería la habitación más grande, porque siendo el heredero Malfoy se merecía lo mejor y no podía tenerlo nadie más que él. Y si no lo conseguía, alguien iba a sufrir y no precisamente él.

Catorce años después, Lucius solo podía darle la razón a su esposa. Draco quería limpiar su nombre, Draco quería volver a ver hacia abajo a los magos y brujas que los despreciaron cuando su familia cayó en desgracia, Draco quería ser poderoso en donde lo habían pisoteado, Draco quería regresar a Inglaterra. Y aún en contra de la voluntad de sus padres pidió su transferencia. Ellos solo pudieron desearle suerte cuando fue obvio que su decisión era irrevocable, aunque no estaban de acuerdo, fueron a despedirlo a la central de trasladores. La sonrisa petulante que le vieron a su hijo podría ser su perdición.

El panorama que Draco había pintado para sí perdió un poco de nitidez cuando se dio cuenta que, a pesar de sus cartas de presentación como el mejor auror de Francia, los cuchicheos a su espalda y las frases mezquinas lanzadas como indirectas no paraban nunca. Al principio le pareció divertido observar la desconfianza y el odio mal disimulado en sus compatriotas y compañeros de trabajo, pero pasado un mes ya estaba harto de que todos le rehuyeran y lo trataran como si fuera una bestia especialmente peligrosa que les saltaría a la yugular en cualquier descuido. Y para colmo, aún después de todos esos años, Potter seguía siendo el centro del mundo mágico. Cuando hablaba con sus padres no soportaba todas las ocasiones en que le insinuaban el típico "Te lo dijimos".

Fue por eso que, cuando la semana pasada había leído el memorándum sobre la celebración de "100 años de Héroes", se había decidido a hacerse pasar por Harry Potter, el flamante héroe que derrotó a Voldemort. Por una vez quería sentir toda esa admiración y reverencia injustificada, dirigida a él y no a Potter. Además de que tendría la oportunidad de hacerle pasar el ridículo.

Sabía que el chico Potter odiaba todo ese tipo de parafernalias, se lo había escuchado una vez a la comadreja, así que estaba seguro que no asistiría. Preparar la poción suficiente para varias dosis de multijugos y obtener cabellos de Potter había sido como coser y cantar. No que él supiera coser, para eso estaban los elfos domésticos o un hechizo, en cualquier caso, pero cantar en la ducha se le daba bastante bien.

**oO°*°Oo**

La primera reacción de Harry fue quedarse mudo; sabía que Malfoy había regresado de Francia y que estaba trabajando en la división de aurores, pero hasta el momento no se había topado con él. Le parecía imposible que Malfoy anduviera por ahí haciéndose pasar por ex compañeros del colegio, sobre todo de quien fuera su rival.

—Muy bien chico, me descubriste. Debería estar enfadado, pero ya estaba harto de ser tan insufriblemente patético y tener a todos besándome el trasero. Aunque tu puedes hacerlo si quieres.

La segunda reacción de Harry fue olvidar su sorpresa y recuperar su furia anterior, tras lo cual terminó el hechizo que cubría su apariencia y vio, con satisfacción, como el que se quedaba mudo ahora era Malfoy.

—Debí suponerlo, Potter, nadie más que tú puede ser tan fastidiosamente corto de ideas, fácil de leer e incapaz de sostener una conversación.

—¿Quieres dar alguna explicación, Malfoy? ¿O prefieres que un casi squib te demuestre un par de hechizos? —Harry sacó su varita y le apuntó con ella, Draco solo pareció fastidiado.

—Ahora entiendo porque eras una masa temblorina con las insinuaciones sexuales. Supongo que no exageré con eso de lo terrible que eres en la alcoba.

—¿Querías ser el héroe por un día? ¿Es eso? O ¿Querías hacerme pasar por un completo imbécil?

—Bueno, no hice mucho esfuerzo, ya eres un completo imbécil.

—Contesta —rugió Harry.

—¡No seas tan engreído Potter! Pude haber sido cualquiera —Draco estaba comenzando a molestarse.

—¿Cualquiera? Sí, supongo que ser cualquier persona es mejor que ser Draco Malfoy —Draco frunció los labios demostrando una intensa furia e indignación, que se evaporó en un instante.

—Podría sentirme ofendido si lo hubiera dicho alguien importante, pero solo eres tú —un tono altivo marcó sus palabras mientras se desplazaba con pasos largos y elegantes hacia la salida.

—Debo ser lo suficientemente importante como para que te hicieras pasar por mí, o ¿Es que eres un admirador?

Malfoy se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta y le dedicó una mueca arrogante.

—Solo fue curiosidad, ya supéralo Potter. Ahora puedes regresar a que te besen el trasero y babeen en tu presencia.

—La curiosidad mato al gato.

—¿Eso es una especie de cosa muggle? De cualquier forma el único gato aquí eres tú.

Harry se hubiera molestado si no fuera porque el león de Gryffindor era una especie de gato grande. Sus miradas se enfrentaron un momento antes de que Malfoy continuara su camino, a punto de cerrar la puerta alcanzo a ver una mirada traviesa en esos ojos grises.

—Por cierto, Potter, deberías usar una de esas nuevas pociones agrandadoras. Lo tienes pequeño —y cerró la puerta.

Harry enrojeció furiosamente al instante, como si le hubieran lanzado un hechizo. ¡Malfoy había visto las partes íntimas de su cuerpo! ¿Qué otra cosa habría hecho el rubio mientras andaba por ahí con su apariencia? Pero ¡HEY! ¡Él no lo tenía pequeño!

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**oO°*°Oo**

**Notas de Autora:**

Deseaba hacer una historia de Gundam Wing y/o una de Kyou Kara Maou, pero en el viaje de estudios que realice este fin de semana la inspiración me llego para una de Draco/Harry. Y es que después de ver las presas de agua y lagunas, rodeadas de montañas no pude más que recordar el lago de Hogwarts, aunque la historia no se desarrolle ahí, creo que el agua fue mi musa. Así que mientras mis compañeros dormían en el autobús, y algunos incluso roncaban, yo escribía casi con vuela pluma.

Creí que saldría máximo 6 hojas, pero me he sorprendido porque salieron más. Pensé en dividirlo en dos, pero entonces habrían quedado muy cortos y además, me gustaba donde quedaba aquí. Así que ¡Voila!

Hace cuatro años que no escribo ningún fanfic y es la primera historia que escribo de ellos, así que no sean muy duros conmigo. Pero se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.

Si es que alguien tiene duda, voy a respetar toda la historia excepto el epílogo, porque para mí ese último capítulo nunca existió.

Ah, y la ciudad de Lyon, Francia si existe. Es la segunda ciudad en importancia, después de Paris y es muy hermosa. Tiene varios tipos de arquitecturas en sus edificios y hay dos ríos en ella. Yo nunca he ido, por supuesto, pero buscando una ciudad donde Draco podría encajar bien encontré unas fotos de dicha ciudad y me pareció bellísima.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Tregua

**Advertencias:** Bueno, ya esta dicho en la sinopsis, pero lo repito. Este fic es SLASH, o sea relación chico-chico. Si no te gusta no leas.

Todo el universo Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K.R., aunque me pesé después de ese epilogo. Yo solo tomo a sus personajes por diversión, no lucro de ninguna forma con ello.

**Capítulo 02. Tregua**

_Tregua: Suspensión de actividades durante un lapso de tiempo para retomar fuerzas, para planear nuevas estrategias o replantear la situación que prevalezca en ese momento respecto de la meta o tarea que te has propuesto concluir. C__ese de hostilidades, por determinado tiempo, entre los enemigos que tienen rota o pendiente la guerra._

**oO°*°Oo**

Harry agradecía, a quién sea que escuchará sus balbuceos mentales, que la vida con los Dursley le hubiera, más o menos, insensibilizado ante la humillación pública. Aunque no podía mantener su cara exactamente inexpresiva. No sabía que había sido peor; que un hombre se le acercará insinuantemente en cuanto había salido del baño, o el que un periodista le ofreciera no publicar cierta historia si cumplía la promesa de una noche de sexo salvaje, o salir en primera plana de El Profeta al día siguiente, con cara de idiota feliz aplastando la cara en el pastel de celebración, o que Draco hubiera visto, y tal vez hecho cosas indebidas, a su cuerpo; o que hubiera sido precisamente Malfoy el causante de todo lo anterior.

Varias docenas de cartas le habían llegado a su oficina desde entonces, al principio había sentido curiosidad por ver lo que decían, pero después del tercer día solo las quemaba. Había desde declaraciones de amor de ambos sexos, pasando por cartas de apoyo a su bisexualidad, hasta un ofrecimiento para escribir "El Kamasutra mágico, según Harry J. Potter. 100 distintas posturas, hechizos y pociones y posiciones para disfrutar con su pareja". Incluso un día su secretaria le había pasado una lista de nombres que, contrario a lo que él pensaba eran sospechosos del caso en el que trabajaba, resultó ser el directorio de los magos disponibles más atractivos de Inglaterra. Al ver en la última imagen a Draco L. Malfoy, no pudo más que emitir un rugido y destrozar la lista. Ni decir que la secretaria salió huyendo. Lo único que agradecía era que sus amigos sabían que no tenían que fiarse de ese tipo de artículos amarillistas y los habían ignorado.

A pesar de encontrarse en el mismo departamento, Harry aún no se había encontrado con Draco. Lo había interpretado como una buena señal, porque a fin de cuentas no tenían nada que decirse. Pero después de todo el alboroto de esa semana, comenzó a parecerle sospechoso. La división de aurores no era tan grande como para que no se hubieran topado un par de veces por ahí.

Cuando fue a buscarlo a su oficina y el secretario le dijo que el Sr. Malfoy estaba en una misión de reconocimiento, Harry prefirió esperar a que regresara; quería soltarle unas cuantas verdades a ese insufrible acaba-paciencias; pero cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, su mente comenzó a urdir una idea más ingeniosa… regresársela.

Pensó que era justo, pero tampoco era tan bobalicón como para desear aplicar la Ley del Talión, una venganza no era nada bueno, sobre todo en la gastada reputación de los Malfoy. Así que se dijo que solo sería una bromita, lo suficiente para devolverle la ligera vergüenza que el había soportado durante la semana.

Una sonrisa amable a todo el que se cruzará en su camino y un ligero hechizo para abrir la puerta de esa oficina, y ya estaba a un paso de completar su ardid. La idea la había obtenido de un recuerdo lejano del cuarto año en Hogwarts. Mientras sostenía la placa del auror Malfoy, lanzaba el pequeño hechizo que lograría que en cuanto Draco se la pusiera en la túnica dijera intermitentemente "Pellizca mi trasero" y que todo el que lo leyera, se viera obligado a obedecer. Los Malfoy eran especialmente remilgosos ante el contacto físico en público.

Le dio una ojeada a la oficina del rubio y, sorprendido, se regodeó en la vista, a pesar de que el lugar era más pequeño que su propia oficina, se veía la elegancia en cada detalle. La forma en que los pergaminos estaban enrollados en un pequeño estante, las plumas de águila perfectamente acomodadas en un portaplumas en forma de serpiente, los tinteros clasificados por colores, y un par de bellos cuadros con paisajes elegantes, uno representaba una mansión en medio de un encantador jardín, que Harry reconoció inmediatamente como la mansión Malfoy, otro retrataba a una seductora ciudad extranjera; en la primera se veía a un niño de 7 u 8 años sentado bajo un árbol; en la segunda solo se apreciaba una conocida silueta junto a una farola de la calle. Estaba tan enfocado observando la manera en que los rasgos de Draco se veían tan relajados, tan diferentes a los que él conocía, que cuando se dio la vuelta para salir rápidamente de la estancia, se percató que no estaba solo.

A diferencia de su propia expresión Draco no mostraba su desconcierto, si es que sentía alguno.

—¿A que debo el dudoso honor de tener al gran Potter en mi oficina? —su voz sonaba cansada, lo que ayudó a Harry a relajarse.

—El jefe de aurores me pidió que te diera la bienvenida.

Draco soltó una seca risa, llena de incredulidad.

—Me lo creería si no llevará aquí más de un mes y Robards no me hubiera advertido que no esperara consideraciones especiales. Mal por él. Mmm… No falta nada, así que supongo que no has venido a robar algo —pareció recordar algo y su tono fue mordaz—. Quizá vienes a preguntar por esa poción…

En cuanto Draco se acerco al escritorio y frunció levemente las cejas, Harry se sintió alarmado y decidió hacer una veloz retirada.

—¡Tal vez luego! Me retiro.

—Espera, Potter.

Cuando Harry se giró inquieto alcanzó a ver un movimiento de labios del otro, a la vez que tocaba su túnica con la varita.

—Tenías una pelusa —se excusó el rubio—. Ahora retírate, que otros sí tenemos trabajo que hacer.

La sonrisa de Draco era tan falsa, que el moreno se preocupó inmediatamente, aunque no parecía que le hubiera lanzado algún hechizo, se sentía normal.

Mientras se iba, notó que Draco ya no le prestaba atención y desenrollaba un pergamino sobre su escritorio.

Al salir de la oficina notó algo _raro_, alguien estaba sobándole el trasero. Volteo sorprendido de semejante osadía, pero ahí solo estaba el secretario mirándole. Creyó que solo lo había imaginado, pero tuvo que reconsiderarlo cuando, al caminar de regreso a su oficina, pudo sentirlo de nuevo repetidas veces, algunas más osadas que otras. Pero cada vez que giraba, tan rápido como su cuello se lo permitía, no había más que magos y brujas que lo miraban inocentemente. Para cuando llegó a su oficina, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, pero afortunadamente dejo de sentir los toqueteos.

Se relajó durante las siguientes horas, llegando a la conclusión de que sí lo había imaginado y de que no, nadie le había tocado el trasero; sin embargo, en cuanto el jefe de aurores, Gawain Robards, lo mando a llamar y salió al pasillo, la sensación volvió.

Su jefe levantó una ceja al ver a su mejor elemento irrumpir bruscamente en su oficina, con el semblante perturbado, varita en mano y totalmente sonrojado.

—¡Ah, Potter! Vamos, siéntate; tengo que hablar de algo muy delicado.

Por un momento pensó en interrumpirlo y preguntarle si conocía alguna maldición en la que, el afectado, sintiera manoseos en el trasero; pero no, sería muy vergonzoso explicárselo. Tal vez si Ron anduviera por ahí cerca, podría preguntárselo; o mejor aún: preguntárselo a Hermione. Se imaginó diciéndoles a sus amigos algo tan vergonzoso y recapacitó instantáneamente, Ron se sonrojaría y lanzaría algún comentario malicioso, Hermione también se sonrojaría pero abordaría la situación con un interés casi clínico.

—… y entonces pensé en ti.

La mirada que le dirigía Robards le decía que debía contestar algo, pero ni siquiera sabía de qué le estaba hablando el hombre.

—Por tu cara, sé lo que estás pensando. Pero solo puedo contar contigo. No quiero darte una orden que no estás ansioso por cumplir, pero me temo que en este caso es necesario que aceptes. Después de todo, Malfoy parece ser un buen auror, aunque no me fio mucho de él, pero ha logrado resolver algunos casos y estoy seguro que si fuera otra persona, todos estarían ansiosos por trabajar con él en este caso, pero tratándose de él no hay quién lo quiera por compañero.

Ahora sí demostró abiertamente su perplejidad. Trabajar con Malfoy ¿Él? Sabía que era una propuesta arriesgada, sus personalidades eran incompatibles, y tenían diferencias tal vez irreconciliables, pero con un poco de paciencia tal vez logrará sobrellevarlo, que nadie dijera que no lo había intentado.

**oO°*°Oo**

Aún mientras leía los reportes, hechos por muggles sobre un descampado en el que podían sentirse presencias extrañas y cerca del cual habían desaparecido varias personas, Harry no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto sobre como tratar con Malfoy; no le dio tiempo a reflexionarlo más, porque en ese momento el rubio apareció en su puerta, sin siquiera anunciarse.

—Ya que su eminencia Potter, no se ha dignado a visitar a este pobre auror en todo un día, a pesar de tener que trabajar juntos, he venido a imponerle mi presencia.

Harry casi pudo reír, pero la expresión de Draco le decía que no estaba de buen humor. El día anterior había procurado no salir de su oficina hasta que todos se hubieran ido y ese día había sido lo mismo. Aún no lograba saber qué clase de hechizo o cosa extraña le estaba pasando a su sensible trasero.

—¡Vamos Potter! No tengo todo el día, no me hagas lidiar con tu ineptitud.

El moreno parpadeó confundido ante la puerta abierta y la seña de Draco.

—¿A dónde?

Draco solo rodó los ojos.

—Se supone que debes estar informado sobre la situación. A la zona de las desapariciones, lerdo ¿A dónde más?

Con renuencia Harry se puso de pie y lo siguió a través de la puerta. Mientras avanzaban a la sección designada para aparecerse, Harry volvió a sentir los manoseos. Avanzó más rápido y observó la impasibilidad del rubio. Él no parecía notar nada, o lo disimulaba muy bien.

En cuanto se aparecieron en una zona resguardada por varios árboles Harry pudo apreciar la belleza del claro que se extendía frente a ellos, lleno de flores color naranja y amarillo. Se dijo a sí mismo que era un lugar hermoso, Draco no parecía pensar lo mismo porque arrugo la nariz.

—¿No deberíamos ir al pueblo y preguntar?

Harry miró hacia la colina cercana, donde se extendía un pequeño poblado multicolor.

—Disculpe señor muggle, ¿de casualidad ha visto a un mago malo en el claro de allá, o algún suceso mágico fuera de lo normal? Por favor Potter, piensa. Luciríamos sospechosos, y no quiero andar oblivateando muggles a diestra y siniestra.

A pesar del tono burlón Harry se encogió de hombros, aceptando que Draco podía tener razón, los muggles no podrían decirles más de lo que ya sabían. Al parecer solo los muy osados se atrevían a ir ahí, le tenían miedo al siniestro bosque que se extendía un poco más allá.

Mientras recitaba un hechizo que le permitiría ver cualquier rastro de magia, Harry intentó hacer un poco de conversación.

—No parece un caso tan difícil como para asignar a dos magos.

—¿Podrías usar un poco ese cerebro que supongo tienes y dejar de hacer comentarios estúpidos? Limítate a trabajar.

—En eso estoy, y no es un comentario estúpido —Draco respiró hondo un par de veces.

—A menos que haya un muggle loco suelto por ahí, hay personas desaparecidas sin razón alguna. Son solo muggles, pero es sospechosa la cantidad de personas extraviadas. Cualquier cosa que les haya pasado podría sucederle a un mago, si viene solo. Seguramente el ministerio estaría mejor sin el chico dorado, pero si yo desapareciera sería una gran pérdida para el mundo mágico, así que: Dos personas.

—Con suerte, podría no ser nada mágico, solo personas que se fugan o algo.

—Sí, claro, un día salen de su casa y de pronto deciden fugarse a otro país.

—Es un recurso muy utilizado en las películas muggles.

—Enfócate a buscar algo sospechoso y deja la palabrería inútil, mientras más pronto descubramos algo, más pronto podremos irnos.

Lanzando hechizos de revelación por aquí y por allá se acercaron al centro del claro, no había ningún rastro de magia y todo parecía normal hasta que a Harry, inexplicablemente, le dieron escalofríos. El ligerísimo respingo de Draco le indicó que a él también.

Repentinamente los asaltó la sensación de miradas vigilándolos, la certeza de una voz antinatural susurrando palabras extrañas y un chillido los alertó. Alguien, o algo, se estaba acercando a ellos. Tuvieron a punto las varitas instantáneamente y una bruma alcanzó sus mentes; confundidos, buscaron la mirada del otro. Cuando Draco parpadeo con perplejidad ambos llegaron a un acuerdo tácito: echar a correr. Harry pensó en desaparecerse pero con los nervios que sentía temía escindirse.

Como si una fuerza exterior intentará detenerlos, sus piernas daban todo de sí, los pulmones hacían un sobre esfuerzo y sus gargantas pronto estaban jadeantes; la presencia los seguía. Cuando ya estaban al borde del colapso alcanzaron el bosquecillo y la esencia que los perseguía, desapareció. Aún siguieron avanzando, hasta que la lasitud comenzó a invadirlos y se detuvieron, permaneciendo alerta. Todos sus sentidos, levemente entumecidos, desplegados y reaccionando ante cualquier señal de hostilidad. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad se permitieron relajarse y Harry se recargó en un árbol cercano.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?

La voz de Draco aún sonaba jadeante y Harry tuvo que tomar aire para poder hablar.

—No tengo la menor idea, pero hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener mi escoba. Debimos desaparecernos.

—¿No lo intentaste?

Harry negó con la cabeza y Draco frunció el ceño.

—¡Vaya auror!… yo sí lo intente pero no funcionó. También trate de invocar una protección pero no paso nada.

—¿Por eso corriste?

—No iba a quedarme ahí a que esa cosa entrará en mi mente.

—¿Intento entrar en tu mente?

—¡Por Merlín, Potter! ¿No te diste cuenta de nada? Y se supone que eres el mejor auror de Inglaterra. ¿Solo corriste como idiota sin intentar atacar primero?, típico.

Harry ignoró el comentario malicioso y se enfocó en recordar la sensación que lo había dominado cuando comenzaron los susurros.

—Fue muy difícil seguir moviéndome.

Draco asintió.

—Después de todo sí es alguna cosa mágica. Supongo que los muggles fueron atrapados por esa fuerza y conducidos a otro lugar o absorbieron su fuerza vital. Quién sabe. Lo extraño es que se alejó en cuanto entramos al bosque.

—Deberíamos volver al ministerio. Ya que la presencia se fue, tal vez funcione de nuevo nuestra magia.

Sin contestar nada Draco se desapareció y Harry lo siguió.

**oO°*°Oo**

Después de dar su reporte ante Robards y que este les asignará formalmente al caso, además de asegurarle a Harry que contará con más aurores si los necesitaba, habían pasado un par de horas investigando en la biblioteca del ministerio.

A Harry ya le ardían los ojos de leer todos esos pergaminos de letra minúscula pero Draco no parecía cansado.

—Si Hermione estuviera aquí, sabría donde buscar —Draco bufó molesto.

—Deja a Granger de lado. La investigación también es parte del trabajo de auror, no te quejes.

—No me quejo y ahora Hermione es una Weasley.

—Otra Weasley, como si no fueran ya suficientes.

Harry talló sus ojos mientras se erguía en la silla.

—¿Puedes ser más desagradable?

—Estoy bien en este nivel, por el momento.

—¡Vamos Malfoy!

Los ojos grises fulminaron a los verdes con una mueca hastiada.

—Estaremos trabajando juntos en esto. ¿Podemos al menos ser un poco civilizados?

—Soy más que civilizado. Si dijera todo lo que pienso tendría que aguantar varios chillidos tuyos.

—¿Podrías intentarlo con más ahincó? Todo lo que te permita tu carácter. Tampoco voy a pedir milagros.

—No esperes que sea amable con alguien que no lo es conmigo, y que además no lo merece.

—Yo soy amable contigo, aunque no te lo merezcas.

—La amabilidad no tiene nada que ver con lanzar cualquier comentario al aire.

—Intento tener una conversación decente.

—Sigue intentando.

—¡Eres un maldito bastardo!.

—¡Qué gran ofensa!, tal vez debas conseguir un libro sobre verdaderos insultos.

—¿Por qué estas a la defensiva?

—Lamento que mi negativa a besarte el trasero te sea tan frustrante.

—No quiero que me beses el trasero, solo deseo que podamos trabajar en paz. Por el momento soy tu compañero y deberíamos respetarnos.

—Yo no te pedí como compañero.

—Ni yo a ti, pero ya que nadie más quiere trabajar contigo tengo que hacerlo yo.

—Ahí está, el gran San Potter sacrificándose por los demás, pues te tengo una noticia: No necesito un compañero.

—No me importa lo que necesites, mientras trabajemos en esto lo tendrás. A mi tampoco me agrada la idea pero Robards tiene razón, mientras no sepamos de qué se trata no podemos descuidarnos.

Draco se cruzó de brazos, pareciendo un poco derrotado.

—Te diré algo, trabajemos en equipo y cuando resolvamos esto le pediré a Robards que no nos vuelva a asignar juntos, en cuanto los demás vean que eres buen auror ya no te rehuirán.

—No necesito demostrarles nada a esos hipócritas. Todos hablan de la igualdad entre todos los magos y brujas y del trato justo, pero no pueden olvidar lo que hizo mi familia, ¡me desprecian!

Harry se relajó un poco en cuanto entendió porqué el otro estaba a la defensiva.

—Con el tiempo lo olvidaran. Tú no eres tu familia y ya se darán cuenta ellos. A pesar de lo que hiciste antes, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ahora estas de nuestro lado y es tiempo de olvidar.

Draco le dirigió una dura mirada antes de relajar sus facciones.

—¿Tregua?

A pesar de la mano extendida de Harry, Draco se limitó a manotear su palma y asintió.

Harry se permitió sonreír, pero de repente recordó algo.

—Descubriste lo de tu placa, ¿cierto? ¿Por eso me lanzaste ese hechizo toca traseros?

Le sorprendió la abierta carcajada que soltó el rubio.

—Cuando intentes hacer una broma deberías borrar tu rastro mágico después. Mi placa irradiaba tu magia, era muy obvio.

—¿Me lanzaste el hechizo cuando me tocaste con tu varita? -.

—Además deberías pensar en algo mas original, "Pellizca mi trasero" es algo bastante tonto.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Creí que seria suficiente para lo que me hiciste la semana pasada-

—¡No me extraña! A un mojigato como tú, probablemente hasta un roce de manos le parezca indecente.

—¡Ah! ¿Y es más inteligente tu hechizo?

—Por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender, otros parecen encontrarte atractivo. Así que cada vez que alguien te vea el trasero, pues sentirás la intensidad de su mirada en forma de palmadas.

Harry se sonrojo. O sea que todas esas veces que sintió las manos de alguien, ¿era porque le estaban viendo el trasero? No sabía que esa parte de su anatomía fuera tan espectacular.

—¿Podrías quitarlo?

—Creí que te gustaba la atención.

—Prefiero no sentirme manoseado cada vez que me doy la vuelta.

—Tienes razón, probablemente en medio de tanta gente te emocionarías, tendrías una erección y ¿Que pasaría con tu imagen de niño bueno? Aunque no estaría nada mal que te follaran un par de veces, tal vez te quite lo remilgoso.

Aún mucho después de que Draco murmurara, _Finite incantatem_ y volviera a su libro, Harry continuó sonrojado.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**oO°*°Oo**

¡Hola!

Lamento la tardanza, se que había dicho que actualizaría el fin de semana, pero me fue imposible hacerlo.

Agradezco a Shadow Lestrange y a Altea Malfoy por dejar reviews. Lamentablemente tuve un problema con la historia (Fanfiction decía que no existía), tuve que volver a subirla y se perdió el comentario de Shadow Lestrange.

Gawain Robards si existe en la saga, es el mago que sube al puesto de jefe de aurores después de que Rufus Scrimgeour (anterior jefe del departamento) se convirtió en ministro de magia, quiero pensar que es competente y que sigue en el puesto cuando Harry se convierte en auror.

Otra cosa es que se sabe que el departamento de aurores esta dividido en cubículos abiertos, pero para mayor comodidad he decidido poner que sean oficinas cerradas.

En este capítulo ya hay más interacción Draco-Harry. Pero ustedes tienen la última palabra. Se agradecen los reviews, incluidas las críticas. Éstos alimentan a mi musa.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Declaración

**Título:** Deseo olvidar

**Sinopsis:** Cuando Harry asiste a una celebración del ministerio, lo que menos se espera es encontrarse con que alguien se esta haciendo pasar por él y dejándolo en ridículo, de paso. ¿Quién esta detrás de su propio rostro?. Futuro SLASH Harry/Draco.

**Advertencias:** Bueno, ya esta dicho en la sinopsis, pero lo repito. Este fic es SLASH, o sea relación chico-chico. Si no te gusta no leas.

_A pesar del titulo que tiene este capitulo, no se emocionen._

Todo el universo Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K.R., aunque me pesé después de ese epilogo. Yo solo tomo a sus personajes por diversión, no lucro de ninguna forma con ello.

**oO°*°Oo**

**Capítulo 03. Declaración**

_Declaración: Manifestación concluyente de un hecho o decisión. Manifestación de amor._

**oO°*°Oo**

Una ligera capa de saliva brillaba en su barbilla cuando un sutil toque en el hombro lo despertó. Parpadeo confundido mientras su vista enfocaba torpemente unos grandes ojos grises a unos centímetros de su cara.

Se echó rápidamente hacia atrás mientras reprimía un bostezo.

—Por un momento me recordaste a Dobby.

Draco se sintió insultado.

—Alguien debería ayudarte con los halagos. Me ofende que me compares con un elfo doméstico traidor.

Harry se tensó rápidamente.

—Él no era un traidor. Murió salvando mi vida.

Malfoy se removió incomodo mientras apartaba la mirada.

—¿Fue la ocasión en que estuvieron en la Mansión?

Por la forma en que lo dijo, a Harry le sonó como si se hubiera tratado de una visita de cortesía y no como si los hubieran llevado prisioneros a él y sus amigos.

—Bellatrix lo mato.

—Era mi tía, pero hasta yo sé que estaba loca. Aunque recordando lo que nos hizo 'Él', cuando llegó y habías desaparecido, la comprendo perfectamente.

El tono amargo que compartía la voz de Draco con los propios recuerdos de Harry, le hizo pensar al moreno que debía cambiar de tema rápidamente…

—Hum.

Aunque su cerebro no pudo articular una frase coherente con esa celeridad, pero el otro pareció apreciar el intento.

La mirada gris volvió a toparse con la montaña de libros que permanecían abiertos sobre la mesa.

—¡No seas tonto, Potter! No conseguirás nada quedándote a dormir en la biblioteca. Además de un dolor de espalda.

Su espalda le decía que Malfoy tenía razón.

Después de dos semanas de ardua investigación solo habían sacado algo en claro: prácticamente no había referencias a encantamientos antiguos que hablaran sobre sucesos como los que habían presenciado, así que cuando al fin encontró algo importante, se quedó tan relajado que había caído en un profundo sueño.

—Échale un vistazo a esto.

Señaló, frente a una mirada interrogante, un delgado libro de hojas amarillentas.

—¿Lugares encantados en Inglaterra? Potter, este es un libro muggle. No se puede confiar en algo así.

—Tal vez, pero hablan sobre un lugar donde cada 77 años desaparece gente de forma misteriosa.

—¿Y dónde está ese lugar?

—¡No lo sé!, solo dice que esta en las cercanías de Londres.

—Hay miles de lugares en las cercanías de Londres.

—Incluido el bosque Hampstead Heath.

Mientras Draco concedía un pequeño asentimiento y sus ojos se enfocaban en la lectura, Harry se permitió posar la mirada en la indumentaria del rubio, suponía que era debido a su porte aristocrático y a su figura que la túnica de auror luciera mejor en él que en el resto de sus compañeros. Notó, con satisfacción, que durante la lectura, su expresión se relajaba demostrando una gran concentración. Dio un pequeñísimo respingo, que nadie hubiera visto a menos que lo mirara fijamente, cuando Draco levanto la vista.

—Típica historia muggle, no dice la razón de las desapariciones.

—Al menos tenemos algo, ahora sabemos que esas desapariciones son periódicas, debido al gran periodo de tiempo entre una y otra, no se habían relacionado. Además que antes el pueblo tenía otro nombre.

—¿Has pensado en la cantidad de pergaminos que tendremos que revisar para encontrar sobre ese pueblo? ¿Además de los otros que tendremos que seguir revisando sobre el encantamiento?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Dijiste que te gustaba la investigación.

—¡Sí, bueno!... por algún sitio tendremos que empezar.

Mientras Draco se acercaba a revisar los anaqueles y volvía con un montón de pergaminos en los brazos, además de algunos libros que levitaban a su lado; Harry pensó que esa investigación les tomaría más tiempo del que creían.

**oO°*°Oo**

Cuando Draco se había declarado oficialmente harto y con intenciones de ir a su casa, mucho tiempo después de que el ministerio prácticamente se vaciará, Harry había descubierto, sorprendido, que la revisión de los montones y montones de información no resultaba tan interesante sin la presencia del rubio, que lanzaba cada cierto tiempo comentarios mordaces, pero ingeniosos, sobre lo que leía y que resultaban más graciosos que maliciosos.

Cada vez se descubría sonriendo y en ocasiones contestando algo que le ganaba una sonrisa traviesa en respuesta.

Todas las veces que había visto la forma en que interactuaba Lucius Malfoy con los demás, la adoración que los interlocutores le dedicaban, las sonrisas idiotas que mostraban, Harry había estado seguro que se debía a la posición social en que se encontraba la familia Malfoy, a las grandes cantidades de galeones que dispensaba en las manos adecuadas para obtener ciertos beneficios y tal vez al miedo que le tenían, a su influencia. Lo mismo, pero en menor medida sucedía con Narcissa y con Draco. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que tal vez se debiera, en parte, al carisma y presencia de cada miembro de la familia. Carisma que había comprobado de propia mano al tener la compañía del menor de la familia, y a que ahora su mente se empeñaba en llamar "El encanto Malfoy".

Pensar que estaba fraternizando tan bien con su compañero, le había puesto un poco alerta. Prefería pensar que se debía al hecho de que no había tenido mucho contacto social últimamente y no a que el rubio fuera una compañía agradable.

Así que esa noche, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, se había decidido a hacer algo por su delirante vida social y había ido a un bar-restaurante que le quedaba de camino a su departamento.

Aunque la atención que atrajo en cuanto entró y casi rogó al mesero una mesa en algún rincón, le recordaron porqué no salía muy a menudo.

Mientras se enfocaba en el menú, y trataba de pasar más o menos desapercibido en la oscuridad de su rincón, el mesero se acerco con pasos deliberados y dejo un vaso en su mesa. Ante la mirada interrogante de Harry, aclaró con una voz un poco emocionada.

—De un admirador.

El vaso en cuestión, contenía una mezcla entre vodka, jugo de naranja y brandy. Era un "Toque de Veela".

Harry había escuchado que era tan potente, seductor e irresistible que te emborrachaba de inmediato si no tenías cuidado. Automáticamente se sintió incomodo y alcanzó a decir con su tono más amable.

—Agradezco mucho tu… —antes de que el camarero lo interrumpiera.

—Es del hombre de allá —aclaró.

El hombre de allá resultó ser Draco Malfoy, con su mejor sonrisa pretensiosa y una mirada penetrante en los ojos. Él o el sujeto mayor en la mesa de atrás.

Harry sintió que se quedaba sin aire cuando Draco le lanzó, o al menos así lo interpretó, un aleteo de pestañas bastante coqueto, eso o estaba teniendo un ataque.

Después de varios minutos en que ninguno de los dos hizo algún movimiento, Harry se decidió y se traslado con paso resuelto hasta la mesa del rubio, llevando consigo el vaso. Draco no había variado la expresión hasta que se sentó a su mesa.

—¡AGH, Potter! Si quisiera tener una cena desagradable habría ido a ese lugar de mariscos al otro lado de la calle.

El moreno lo ignoró.

—Si no quisieras una cena desagradable no me habrías mandado un trago.

—Yo no te mandé nada. Suficiente tengo con trabajar contigo.

—¡Sí, claro!

—A menos que haya sido bajo la influencia de un Imperus, yo NO TE MANDE NADA, Potter —aunque enfatizó sus palabras, Harry le siguió viendo con esa mirada de que no le creía ni una palabra.

—El mesero dijo que era de un admirador —soltó con suficiencia, como si eso lo explicará todo.

—¡Ah! Y por eso das por supuesto que fui yo. No seas idiota, Potter. Que yo recuerde, no me he afiliado a ningún club de fans tuyo. El mundo no gira alrededor de ti. ¿Te has enterado?

Harry estaba casi seguro que había sido él, pero con igual seguridad supo que no iba a conseguir que lo admitiera.

—Así que has salido.

—Me sorprende que tu poco desarrollo mental te permita llegar a cuestiones tan complicadas. Estoy aquí, ¿no? Y además eres tú el que estaba recluido, no yo.

—Yo no estaba recluido.

Draco desechó su argumento con un ademán cansado.

—Hace más de un mes que he vuelto y no te he visto ni una vez por aquí.

—Bueno, yo frecuento otro tipo de lugares.

—Como Cabeza de puerco, me imagino. Escuché que una vez en el quinto año hicieron una pequeña fiesta allí. Supongo que era lo mejor que podían permitirse.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Cabeza de puerco esta muy lejos de aquí. Sería absurdo ir a comer hasta allá. Hace bastante que no voy a Hogsmeade. Y esa "fiesta" que mencionas, no fue tal. Se trato de una reunión importante.

—Ah, sobre esa organización en la que dabas clases, ¿no?

Aunque no exactamente daba clases, Harry asintió y evitó el tema.

—Así que… ¿vienes con frecuencia aquí? Es un sitio muy exclusivo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, tal vez intentando dilucidar si el tono que había empleado era de rechazo o asombro.

—Permíteme poner en duda que conozcas de estos sitios.

—Es cierto, no salgo frecuentemente. Pero no imaginé encontrarte aquí.

—¿Creíste que estaría en casa? ¿Practicando algún hechizo oscuro? ¿Organizando alguna cacería de muggles? ¿Indicándole a mi elfo como lustrar mis zapatos? Gracias a mi personalidad desenvuelta e infinito atractivo, tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer.

Harry evitó hacer algún comentario sobre su diatriba, aunque le causo gracia. Enseguida el mesero se acercó a preguntarle si comería allí y aunque dudo un poco en dar una respuesta afirmativa pensó que a fin de cuentas había ido ahí a tener un poco de vida social, el que fuera precisamente Malfoy el que se la fuera a dar parecía inevitable. Cuando asintió, a Draco no pareció molestarle. Aunque no se podía deducir mucho cuando el susodicho estaba masticando su ensalada. Después de que el mesero le trajera su orden, Harry comió un poco de su sopa y se dijo que cualquier cosa sería un tema aceptable de conversación.

—¿Es muy diferente Francia?

Ambos se sorprendieron ante la pregunta personal, pues, en un acuerdo sobreentendido, sus conversaciones se habían limitado al caso en el que trabajaban.

A pesar de eso, Draco quiso responder con un grosero _¡Es otro país! Tiene que ser diferente. _Pero el otro estaba siendo amable, una de las pocas personas que lo había sido durante el tiempo que llevaba ahí. Así que solo se encogió de hombros.

—Es agradable.

—¿Y es verdad que los franceses son más cándidos? Solo he conocido a Fleur y a otros pocos, así que no tengo buenas referencias.

—Si consideras cándido que te metan la lengua en la boca, a los 20 minutos de conocer a alguien, supongo que sí.

Ignoró el parpadeo perplejo de Potter y prosiguió.

—El país, en sí, tiene mucha historia, hay grandes fortificaciones y castillos de magos legendarios. Y los muggles son más abiertos ante la magia, no hay que andar escondiéndose tanto. Ahora que lo pienso, esos son otra clase de muggles, son más soportables.

—¿Te besaste con alguien a los minutos de conocerlo?

—Sí. No íbamos a esperar hasta el año para poder tener sexo. Aunque imagino que en tu caso si esperarías.

La mirada turbada de Harry pareció revelarle algo.

—¡Por los dioses! Potter, no me digas que eres virgen. Eso es casi peor que tu reputación por ahí sobre ser terrible en la cama.

—¡Claro que no soy virgen! Y te agradecería que no ventiles mi vida privada. Es decir, más de lo que ya lo has hecho. Y te recuerdo que esa reputación es algo que tú te inventaste.

Draco le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

—¿San Potter teniendo un encuentro sexual con la comadrejilla? No me lo imagino.

—No la llames así, y te ruego que no intentes imaginarme.

—Tienes razón, no quiero vomitar, este platillo es exquisito.

—Muy gracioso. Tú mismo dijiste que muchos me encontraban atractivo, no creo que fuera casualidad que tantas personas dirigieran su atención a mi anatomía.

—En alguna ocasión escuché a una muggle decir, no que les preste mucha atención, "La belleza física es cincuenta porciento lo que tienes y el otro cincuenta lo que los demás creen que tienes". En tu caso creo que el cien porciento es lo que creen que tienes; te sobreestiman. Muchas cosas pueden esconderse bajo esa túnica holgada. Una barriga enorme, tal vez.

—¿Eso que escucho en tu voz es envidia?

—¿Envidia de ti? No me hagas reír, a menos que quieras que escupa el vino sobre tu cara.

—Entonces… —Harry dudo— ¿Tienes mucha experiencia en ese campo?

Por su tono de voz Draco dedujo que él no.

—Hasta Longbottom tendrá mucha experiencia a esta edad.

—Neville no es esa clase de personas.

—¿Qué clase de personas?

—De las que se acuestan con cualquiera sin… —se calló antes de completar la frase.

—Espero que no fueras a decir "amor" o en serio vomitaré.

—Me refería a… ¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien a quien no conoces?

—Obviamente no te vas a acostar con el primer sujeto que se te cruce en el camino. Hay que ser selectivo. Pero tampoco vas a esperar hasta estar casado y en una habitación a oscuras, después de una romántica cena —fingió una arcada, mientras Harry arrugaba la frente.

—Pero, ¿No te sientes incómodo al mostrarte como eres?

—Si es que eres un Trol, seguramente deberías avergonzarte de tu apariencia, pero cuando se trata de alguien atractivo como yo, no puedes más que esperar la mirada de apreciación de tu compañero.

—O de burla.

—En tu caso, tal vez. No me digas que nunca organizaron un par de orgías en los dormitorios. Hasta los Hufflepuff las hacían.

La cara de sorpresa de Harry no podía ser más cómica, así que Draco rió abiertamente.

—¡No es verdad, Potter! Eres demasiado crédulo. Para esas cosas hay que ser discreto, de otra forma sería vulgar. Estoy seguro que de vez en cuando alguno de tus amiguitos se colaba a los dormitorios cuando los demás no estaban y no precisamente para dormir.

—Nadie hacia esas cosas —dijo más aliviado.

—Ese es el punto de ser discreto, que nadie se entere. Te apuesto a que había ocasiones en que no veías por ningún lado a Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan.

—Dean no es gay, él y Seamus son amigos.

—Thomas no es gay, ¿Pero Finnigan sí? ¿Como estás tan seguro de lo que hacían mientras estaban solos?

—No sé sobre Seamus, nunca le he conocido novia, pero a Dean sí. Insinuar algo entre ellos sería lo mismo como entre Ron y yo.

—Ah, claro. Recuerdo una ocasión en que él y la comad… Weasley se devoraban la cara mutuamente —inmediatamente puso cara de asco—. Potter, te agradecería que no pusieras imágenes tan desagradables en mi mente como las de tu amigo en acción —fingió un escalofrió.

—Tienes una imaginación muy activa —pareció meditar algo y luego sonrió—. Seguramente, en este momento, Ron y Hermione estarán haciéndolo.

Draco lanzó una exclamación de repugnancia y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Cuando salga de aquí iré a hacerme un _obliviate_. No necesito imágenes de esos dos en plan sudoroso.

Harry se permitió una carcajada franca.

—Creí que había que ser desenvuelto con los temas eróticos.

—Si te agrada la idea de dos Trol en plan de apareamiento, entonces podrá parecerte erótica una relación sexual entre el Weasley y Granger.

—Prefiero no pensar en ellos de esa forma. Dudo que tú imagines a Goyle en el acto.

—Coincidimos. Así que… ¿Como fue tu primera vez con la Weasley?

—Eso, definitivamente, no es de tu incumbencia.

—Pero ya debes de estar bastante oxidado si es que tu ultima vez fue con ella. Más de tres años sin acción deben ser frustrantes, ¿no te sientes un poco desesperado? O es que estas saliendo con alguien —giró la cabeza como si su novia estuviera oculta por ahí.

—No creas los chismes sobre mí que cuenta Corazón de Bruja. En la vida, no todo es sexo.

—Eso es lo que dicen los que tienen mala suerte, o no tienen a nadie a quien llevarse a la cama.

—Por el momento prefiero no pensar en eso. Ginny y yo lo llevamos con calma.

—Retomar amores de hace años me suena muy aburrido, si no se dio en su tiempo, ya no se va a dar.

Cuando iba a lanzar una agria respuesta su mirada capto un movimiento a su izquierda. Un hombre mayor, vestido elegantemente lo miraba de forma indescifrable. Lo reconoció después de unos minutos como el hombre que había estado comiendo cerca de ellos.

—Disculpe que interrumpa su cena, señor Potter, pero soy un gran admirador suyo. No creí en mi suerte cuando lo vi entrar aquí y comprobar que es mucho más atractivo en persona que en las fotografías. Cuando la semana pasada me entere de su bisexualidad no pude dejar de pensar que no tenía todo perdido. Lo respeto mucho, así que excuse mi rudeza. Pero no he podido dejar de notar que no ha probado la bebida que le envié. ¿Acaso no le gusta?

Decir que Harry se había quedado sin palabras era poco. Había notado las miradas que enviaba de vez en cuando hacia su mesa, pero creyó que se debía a que estaba cenando con Draco Malfoy, y no porque lo considerara como una especie de ídolo.

—Si esa es una propuesta para que salga con usted, le diré que es bastante anticuada.

El hombre ni siquiera volteo a ver a Draco.

—Usted merece una compañía mas adecuada que alguien como él.

Extendió su mano y titubeo, como si quisiera posarla sobre la mano de Harry y el no pudo mas que sentirse profundamente turbado. Ante una seña de Draco, el camarero se había acercado con la cuenta.

—Gracias, pero estoy saliendo con alguien —aunque se sentía cohibido, logro imprimirle fuerza a su voz. Y cuando el hombre miró en dirección a Draco, su tono fue más decidido—. Y no es él.

Dejó al hombre ahí parado y avanzo hacia la salida. Draco ya estaba cruzando la puerta cuando Harry lo alcanzó, poco dispuesto a quedarse por más tiempo con ese sujeto.

—Este sitio ya no es tan exclusivo como antes, cualquiera puede entrar. Aunque ya debía suponerlo si habías entrado tú.

Draco parecía más bien divertido.

—De verdad creía que la bebida me la habías enviado tú-

—Ya te había dicho que no.

—Pero… bueno no importa. Debería estar molesto contigo. Tú has sido el causante de todo esto.

—Que un Malfoy te invite la cena sin nada a cambio es algo poco común, ¿entiendes? Yo debería estar molesto contigo. Además, no vi que te molestara mucho su declaración, parecías más bien desconcertado.

—Te lo pagaré.

—Ya me lo cobrare después, de otras formas —ante la mirada espantada de Harry, aclaro—. Y no involucra nada de sexo, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando llegaron a una zona lejos de ojos curiosos, ambos se detuvieron y Draco chasqueó sus dedos frente a la cara de Harry.

—Deja esa cara de pez y olvida lo que te dijo ese hombre. Acostúmbrate. No tiene nada de malo que alguien se te insinué. Ahora ve a casa a abrazar a tus hipogrifos de felpa y duerme.

Lo último que vio Draco antes de desaparecerse fue la sonrisa que le dedicaba Harry y como articulaba en tono divertido:

—No olvides hacerte ese _obliviate_.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**oO°*°Oo**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Releyendo el capítulo anterior, me di cuenta que no había puesto el nombre del lugar al que van Draco y Harry. Así que aquí no se me ha escapado. El bosque Hampstead Heath es uno de los parques más importantes del norte de Londrés, queda a 6 km de la capital. Más o menos cercano (no sé en distancia, pero según que tienes que ir en autobus) se encuentra el barrio de Hampstead, que es el "pueblo" que se divisa desde la zona que investigan nuestros protagonistas.

La verdad es que no sé mucho sobre la geografía de Inglaterra, así que si he cometido algún error pues espero me disculpen. Busque en internet un sitio que quedará bien para la historia, y decidí que sería éste. Aunque en las fotos satelitales no se ven flores en ninguno de los claros, pues tal vez en alguna época del año si existan, en caso de que no, permítanme ese desliz. Si posteriormente digo cosas que no queden con lo que se sabe del parque (un lugar muy visitado, de hecho) pues es con fines de la historia, porque después de todo esto es un fic, y si no puedo sacarme cosas de la manga aquí, ¿donde más?.

Aclarando de la bebida Toque de Veela, alguien me aclaro alguna cosilla sobre la mezcla de jugo de naranja y vodka, y aunque pensé en sustituirla por jugo de calabaza, me imagine que tal vez el resultado no fuera muy delicioso. Aunque a fin de cuentas Harry no se la tomo.

Agradezco sus comentarios a los que dejaron reviews. Contestare a las anónimas, en el próximo capitulo.

Ya saben que se aceptan todo tipo de reviews. Incluidas las correcciones, de hecho las agradeceré.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	4. Decepción

**Título:** Deseo olvidar

**Sinopsis extendida:** La amistad es cosa común entre compañeros de habitación, del colegio, vecinos, incluso colegas del trabajo. Pero cuando tu compañero obligado es tu viejo rival del colegio, las posibilidades disminuyen dramáticamente. Aun más si su nombre es Draco Malfoy, entonces las probabilidades de una amistad prácticamente se extinguen.

Pero Harry descubrirá que las estadísticas que están en contra poco importan, porque cuando se trata de Draco Malfoy hasta lo imposible es posible. Cuando esa amistad surge, hasta el amor se adivina a la vuelta de la esquina.

**Advertencias:** Bueno, ya esta dicho en la sinopsis, pero lo repito. Este fic es SLASH, o sea relación chico-chico. Si no te gusta no leas.

Todo el universo Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K.R., aunque me pesé después de ese epilogo. Yo solo tomo a sus personajes por diversión, no lucro de ninguna forma con ello.

**oO°*°Oo**

**Capítulo 04. Decepción**

_Decepción: Pesar causado por un desengaño o una desilusión. Frustración que se da al desengañarse de lo que no satisface nuestras expectativas._

******oO°*°Oo**

La majestuosidad combinada con el aura de misterio que envolvía cada rincón del Ministerio seguía abrumándolo, además que la cantidad de personas que se movía por ahí con total desenvoltura lograba ponerle nervioso. Diez años de su infancia, pasados en el anonimato, le hacían erizarse internamente ante cualquier muestra de admiración, veneración o absoluta deferencia de parte de personas que no había visto más que un par de veces.

En un día normal se mantenía tenso hasta alcanzar los elevadores y poner los pies en el confortable segundo piso, dominio de los aurores; era entonces cuando recuperaba su aplomo habitual y hasta podía responder a las sonrisas de los que se encontraba a su paso.

Este, sin embargo, no era un día normal. Y podían constatarlo todas las personas que se encontraran en el vestíbulo del Ministerio aquel día. Una sonrisa poco disimulada iluminaba sus rasgos e incluso algunos magos afortunados fueron recompensados con un asentimiento de reconocimiento mientras recorría su habitual ruta al ascensor. La razón de que fuera un día extraordinario descansaba en el simple hecho de haber recibido, esa misma mañana, una carta de Ginny.

_Querido Harry:_

_Después de este tiempo de aclimatación a la Madriguera, además de la visita obligada a varios parientes, tengo algún tiempo libre. También se ha marchado Daniel (mi amigo de Brasil) así que puedo dedicarme por completo a mí misma._

_¿Te apetece ir a cenar?_

_Podríamos vernos a las 8 en ese restaurante turco que les gusta tanto a Herm y a Ron._

_Atte. Ginny_

Ni que decir que le había contestado inmediatamente. Una respuesta corta pero entusiasta era su confirmación.

Solo de recordar las largas pestañas rizadas, el sedoso cabello pelirrojo, la voz modulada, sus grandes ojos y la perspectiva de tener todo ahí frente a él en un futuro inmediato, a Harry le latía descontroladamente el corazón.

Aún cuando una secretaria le derramo café en la túnica, el día le seguía pareciendo prometedor, y se limitó a limpiar el desastre con un rápido hechizo. Pero ya debía de saber que las expectativas que se planteaba, no siempre se cumplían.

—¡Eh, Potter!

El desconcierto se pintó en cada parte de su rostro, mientras miraba en todas direcciones, intentando descubrir el origen de _la voz_. Lo encontró en forma de Draco Malfoy agazapado tras el escritorio del secretario del mencionado rubio.

Verlo allí, ocultando infructuosamente su metro ochenta de estatura, era una escena tan poco Malfoy que no pudo menos que sonreír. Una amplia sonrisa le iluminó los rasgos mientras se dirigía resueltamente al "escondite" del otro.

—Si intentas ocultarte, debo decirte que lo haces terriblemente. Todos pueden verte —el tono socarrón que imprimió a su voz hizo brotar fastidio de los ojos grises.

—Quité mi encantamiento desilusionador para llamar tu atención, so tonto. Ahora, ¡Ven aquí! —volvió a aplicárselo e instó a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo.

Cada vez que un hechizo de ocultamiento era realizado dentro del ministerio sonaba una alarma, así que en menos de quince minutos alguien vendría a investigar. Harry se preguntaba que pretendía hacer Draco en tan poco tiempo y como iba a lograrlo estando escondido, estaba a punto de expresarlo en voz alta cuando fue interrumpido.

—Escuche que tienes una capa de invisibilidad —Harry escuchó la voz meditada de Draco en algún lugar a su izquierda.

—Así es.

—¡La tomaré prestada!

Bien, ahí estaba la respuesta a una de sus preguntas no formuladas. El tono imperativo del rubio no admitía replicas, mucho menos negativas. Pero Harry no había sobrevivido a todo lo que se le había puesto enfrente para venir a acatar las órdenes de un engreído mandón. A menos que se tratara de Hermione.

Se levantó y en cuanto hubo pronunciado el Finite incantatem, Draco lo jalo por la túnica, obligándolo a agacharse. El cómo había logrado sujetar su túnica tan velozmente, le resultó un misterio.

—Es por una acción noble. Tu especialidad.

La expresión del moreno hacía evidente que aunque se tratara de apagar un incendio que consumiera todo, no le iba a prestar su capa.

Draco deshizo su encantamiento una vez más y manteniendo su aire digno, todo lo que el estar en cuchillas le permitía, resopló.

—Desde hace algunos días, alguien ha estado hostigándome. Dejando cosas desagradables en mi oficina.

Harry continúo sin expresión, exceptuando unos rápidos pestañeos.

—¡No querrás que sigan acosando a tu preciado compañero!

El moreno ni se movió.

—¿Debo recordarte que aún me debes lo de la cena?

Cuando, después de un silencioso minuto, Harry extrajo la capa de un bolsillo interior de su atuendo y se la extendió, Draco se permitió una sonrisa afectada.

—No puedo creer que tuviera que recordártelo —acompañó su afirmación con melodramáticos aspavientos— ¡Eres el héroe! Se supone que te interpones gustoso para recibir los Avadas dirigidos a otros —los ojos grises demostraban más diversión que indignación. Parecía estar satisfecho con algo.

Mientras Draco le daba vueltas a la prenda, acariciando con sus largos dedos la sedosa textura, Harry rió suavemente.

—Ya no estoy en condiciones para hacer eso.

—¡Oh! ¿Te refieres a que estas subiendo de peso? Ahora que lo mencionas, cuando tuve que usar tu cuerpo, no estabas precisamente delgado.

—Se llaman músculos.

Después de rodar los ojos impacientemente, un ataque de irracionalidad le llevo a levantar el bajo de la túnica e intentar mostrar su perfecto y trabajado abdomen. No iba al gimnasio todas las mañanas para que un flacucho terminara diciéndole que estaba gordo.

Los orbes plateados derrochaban diversión, no lo mismo que los demás rasgos de la pálida cara. Pero dio un ligero golpe a las manos inquietas del otro.

—Eres casi predecible. Ahora, deja eso y mantente en silencio.

Una vez hubieron mirado en todas direcciones para asegurarse que nadie los viera y estuvieron adecuadamente tapados con la capa, ambos dirigieron su vista a la puerta de la oficina de Draco, esperando.

—Deberíamos estar trabajando.

—Shhh —un dedo en sus labios enfatizo la orden.

No habían pasado más de dos segundos cuando apareció un muchacho de cabello castaño, grandes ojos azules, complexión delgada, un poco más alto que Harry y, decididamente, atractivo. Era el secretario de Robards. Llevaba en las manos un paquete circular, que parecía peligroso. El chico, llamado Austin, miró a todos lados antes de abrir la puerta de la oficina. Eso no dejaba lugar a dudas, era el supuesto hostigador.

Harry aún tenía la boca abierta cuando Draco se levantó de un salto. No podía creer que el mismísimo secretario del jefe de aurores fuera quien estaba molestando a su compañero. ¿Seria alguna treta urdida por su jefe para lograr que el rubio dejara su puesto?

Por algún deber moral en su cabeza, que más tarde Draco describiría como sus ganas de lanzarse de cabeza a los peligros en su afán de hacerse el héroe, rebaso a su compañero y abrió la puerta de la oficina de un portazo.

—¡Quedas bajo custodia! Estas acusado de hostigar a… —cuando poso la vista en lo que había en el escritorio del rubio, se quedó sin palabras.

Austin había volteado inmediatamente y la rosa roja, que iba a poner sobre los chocolates en forma de corazón dispuestos sobre la superficie de madera, cayó de sus manos.

—¡Auror Potter!

Intento, apresuradamente, colocarse enfrente de lo que parecía una ofrenda de amor y no un intento de asesinato, como había supuesto Harry; pero en cuanto vio al rubio detrás de él, se quedo paralizado.

—Yo… yo.

Draco intervino.

—Así que eres tú el que ha estado dejando esas cosas en mi oficina.

El chico parecía querer desaparecer inmediatamente de ahí, pero dio un paso vacilante hacia Draco.

—Bueno, yo… es que… usted.

Harry, normalmente cortó de alcances en esas cuestiones, se dio cuenta enseguida. Tomo a Draco por un brazo y le habló en un rápido susurro.

—¿A eso te refieres con hostigamiento? El chico solo te trae chocolates y flores.

—¿Ya viste la marca de esos chocolates? Creo que me merezco algo mejor.

—Es claro que le gustas —decirlo en voz alta le sonó más natural de lo que pensó.

—Pues que se ahorre sus muestras de… —empezó a hacer una seña obscena, pero Harry lo empujo hacia el chico que ahora permanecía con un profundo sonrojo en el rostro.

Sobre lo que hablaron, Harry no se enteró. Salió apresuradamente de la oficina y se dirigió a la propia. Y se afirmó su resolución de no preguntar nada cuando vio al rubio aparecer en la biblioteca, media hora después. El cabello platinado estaba ligeramente despeinado y el cuello de la túnica no alcanzaba a cubrir lo que presumía ser un chupetón, la cara de Draco estaba imperturbable pero parecía mas relajado que en otras ocasiones.

Harry se limitó a seguir leyendo.

******oO°*°Oo**

—Debemos ir a Hampstead Heath.

Después de tener la cara sumergida en libros durante más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado, Harry levanto la vista ante la voz imperiosa del rubio.

—¿Para qué?

—No estamos consiguiendo nada.

—¿Y en medio del bosque sí conseguiremos algo?

A pesar de su tono de protesta, Harry se había levantado inmediatamente y estaba alisándose la túnica.

—Podemos preguntar a los…

—Ahora si vamos a decir "Disculpe señor muggle, ¿de casualidad ha visto a un mago malo en el claro de allá, o algún suceso mágico fuera de lo normal?" Creí que habías dicho que luciríamos sospechosos —una mirada verde juguetona acompaño sus palabras.

—Es reconfortante, aunque no menos sorprendente, que recuerdes mis palabras. Después de todo, tu cerebro parece trabajar decentemente —la expresión en su pálido rostro realmente reflejaba sorpresa, lo que ofendió un poco a Harry —. Empiezo a cansarme de decirte esto pero, ¡Haz trabajar a tu cerebro magullado! Piensa, la situación es diferente ahora. Ya tenemos un suceso en específico por el cual preguntar y no vamos a interrogar a los muggles del pueblo, vamos a preguntar a los que se encuentren en el parque —tomó aire un momento y sonrió de forma ladeada—. Olvida lo que dije, es revitalizante decirte lo tonto que eres.

—Es mi propósito en la vida hacer que te sientas mejor —Harry rodo los ojos.

—Pero no te emociones, no vayas a babearme la túnica —agitó la mano en un ademan de apartar al otro y revisó si su túnica no tenía ninguna mancha.

A Harry le hizo gracia el comentario y por alguna razón, que escapaba a su comprensión, se sintió abrigado. Mantuvieron un silencio apacible hasta llegar a su destino.

Lo primero que Draco notó cuando la aparición tuvo efecto, fue que la zona del bosque en que se encontraba estaba demasiado oscura. Lo segundo, fue que Harry no estaba a su lado.

La impaciencia y fastidio que sintió, fueron rápidamente sustituidos por incertidumbre. Se suponía que Harry debía de sujetarse de él para desaparecer. Pero no lo había hecho. A saber en dónde se encontraría en ese momento el moreno.

Dio un par de vueltas por la colina llena de árboles del Hampstead Head, convencido de que en cualquier momento se encontraría con la familiar figura de Harry. Sin embargo, después de diez minutos, en que se atrevió a alejarse por un escarpado camino, aún no lo hallaba.

Admitiendo que se había puesto un poco nervioso, se permitió lanzar voces llamando al compañero perdido. No obtuvo respuesta.

Rumiando maldiciones y deseando que el moreno de verdad estuviera en un serio problema, que justificara el desplante de gritos y preocupación tan poco Malfoy que estaba teniendo, avanzó a otra zona del parque donde una serie de arbustos estaban dispuestos de tal forma que formaban una barrera.

¿Y si Harry se había aparecido en el claro? ¿Y si lo había atrapado aquella fuerza misteriosa? ¿Y si…?

Prefirió no seguir pensando y sujetó a su imaginación en el terreno de la sensatez. Se le ocurrió que tal vez un hechizo rastreador pudiera decirle la ubicación del otro. En cuanto su varita, dispuesta como brújula, le indico que avanzara hacia el este, se sintió mas tranquilo.

Unos metros mas allá franqueó la barrera de setos y la varita se puso a girar en círculos, indicando que Harry estaba muy cerca. En efecto, el moreno estaba de espaldas a él y lanzando algún hechizo a otra barrera de arbustos que estaba un poco adelante.

—No soy tu niñera, Potter. No me hagas buscarte.

Harry, que no había notado la presencia del otro, se dio la vuelta de inmediato.

—Se suponía que tenías que sujetarte de mí, para la aparición conjunta.

—¡No! Eras tú el que debía sujetarse de mí. Mira a donde te has trasportado, este lugar esta muy cerca del sitio peligroso. No se puede confiar en ti.

—Aparecí más allá, pero empecé a buscarte y llegue aquí. ¿Cómo lograste entrar?

—¿Entrar? Estamos en mitad del bosque, no es como si hubiera puertas para ent…

Ahora que Draco miraba bien a su alrededor, los setos formaban una especie de estancia circular, no se veía la zona por la que se había acercado. Y no se veía ninguna salida.

—En cuanto cruce la hilera de setos, me encontré aquí. Me fue imposible cruzar más allá o regresar por donde había venido. ¿Crees que sea un conjuro?

—No Potter, seguramente los muggles han encontrado una forma de lograr hacer esto sin una pizca de magia.

—Me refería a magia oscura.

—No lo creo, no es magia muy poderosa, nada que no nos deje encerrados aquí durante un tiempo, hasta que muramos de inanición, tal vez.

—Eso sí que es un alivio. ¡Muchas gracias!

Draco ignoró el sarcasmo y recorrió con la palma el contorno de la estancia. No parecía vibrar nada oscuro ahí, podía percibir magia, pero de ninguna clase que podría dañarlos. Lanzó varios hechizos para intentar dividir la pared, pero ninguno funcionó.

—Ya lo intenté, está completamente sellado.

Malfoy no se dio por aludido y siguió intentando una diversidad de encantamientos. Veinte minutos después se recargó en el muro y respiró lentamente.

—Me parece que no va a ser fácil salir de aquí —Harry se atrevió a hablar.

—A veces creo que realmente necesitas un hechizo clarificador, no encuentro otra explicación a tus comentarios fuera de lugar.

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en el césped.

—¿Tendrá algo que ver con… ?

Draco lo interrumpió.

—No tiene nada que ver. No se siente ninguna presencia mágica ni algo tan poderoso como la otra vez.

—Pero, quien pondría una especie de prisión en medio del bosque.

—No parece una prisión, es bastante acogedor.

—Claro, qué hay más acogedor que una estancia llena de pasto, sin comida ni manera de salir.

Draco no contestó, pero Harry casi pudo ver los engranes de su cerebro trabajando.

—¡Esto es un parque!

Rió deliciosamente mientras se erguía y su cabeza dirigía rápidas miradas alrededor.

—Bueno, sí, por algo lo llaman Parque Hampstead Head —Harry no tenía idea de a que conclusión había llegado Draco.

—_Coin d'amour*_.

Harry parpadeó esperando una explicación más elaborada. Draco lo observó como si esperara que se emocionara como él. Cuando no sucedió, frunció el ceño.

—Deberías salir más, tu poca experiencia en aventurillas románticas te deja mal parado.

—Podrías dignarte a explicarme de qué hablas. ¿O te limitaras a criticarme?

El rubio contó mentalmente hasta diez y se acercó al moreno.

—En los parques de Francia son muy celebres los _Coin d'amour_. En un principio, se construyeron para los magos y brujas que no tuvieran un lugar a donde ir o suficiente dinero para conseguirlo, pero con el tiempo han alcanzado popularidad como lugares de encuentros furtivos.

—¿Y para qué sirven? —Harry miró mal a la estancia, como si esta lo hubiera ofendido.

—¿Podrías ser más obtuso? ¿Para qué dos personas buscarían un lugar secreto?

—¿Para negocios ilícitos?

Draco llevó sus manos a sus mejillas implorándose paciencia.

—Para tener sexo, por supuesto.

Harry se sorprendió y miró alrededor con desagrado.

—¿Quieres decir que la gente viene aquí para tener sexo? ¿En medio de la nada?

Levantó su zapato como si pudiera haber algo asqueroso bajo su pie.

—Eso le da un sentido de aventura, al aire libre. Pero a menos que quieras que el pasto te pique la espalda, puedes desear que se transforme y aparezcan otras cosas. Pero los ocupantes tienen que estar de acuerdo para que funcione.

—Eso me recuerda a la Sala de los Menesteres.

—Creo que están inspirados en ella.

—Pero, no muchos en Hogwarts sabían de ella, ni siquiera Dumbledore la conocía muy bien. ¿Como la va a conocer alguien de otro país?

—La exnovia de la comadr… Weasley; Lavender Brown, es la que le vendió la idea al ministerio francés. Estuvieron encantados, porque los magos acababan arrestados por esos guardias muggles al dar rienda suelta a su pasión en medio de la naturaleza y el ministerio tenía bastantes quejas respecto a eso. No tenía idea que también estuvieran instalándose en Londres.

Bien, eso explicaba bastantes cosas. Lavender había sido una de las pocas personas que había conocido la existencia de la Sala de los Menesteres en Hogwarts. Harry no había tenido contacto con Lavender desde que se fuera de Inglaterra, pero había oído que estaba casada con un millonario mago francés. Parecía irle bien en su vida en el extranjero, esa idea de darles un sitio a los amantes, sonaba muy típico de ella.

—¿Y cómo salimos de aquí?

A Harry le picaron las palmas y empezó a estremecerse cuando pensó en la posibilidad de que tuvieran que besarse o algo peor, para lograr salir de ahí. Draco debió interpretar mal su reacción porque mostró los dientes de forma depredadora y se rió.

—No te emociones, no pienso tocarte ni un pelo, ni dejar que me toques —fingió un estremecimiento.

Intentó protestar, pero el rubio había cerrado los ojos y parecía concentrado.

—La puerta aparece cuando los ocupantes se sienten satisfechos, normalmente después de tener relaciones, pero como en este caso no fue nuestra intención entrar, bastara con sentirnos relajados y desear salir.

Harry imitó al rubio, pero en cuanto lo hizo, abrió los ojos de nuevo y soltó una risita. No se imaginaba al aristocrático Malfoy en uno de esos lugares en Francia, escapando con algún amante para no ser atrapado in fraganti por sus padres.

—¡Yo no hacia esas cosas! Un Malfoy dispone de muchos medios para hacerse de un lugar decente para lo que necesite. Si sé como funcionan estas cosas es porque soy una persona culta. Ahora deja tus risitas idiotas y concéntrate.

Harry se sintió regañado y espantado, al mismo tiempo. Había olvidado que Draco era bueno en la Oclumancia, tan bueno que ni siquiera se sentía su presencia al entrar en la mente ajena. Aunque, según Harry recordaba, para poder entrar a la mente de otro se necesitaba el contacto visual, pero si él había sido tan obvio era de esperarse que Draco adivinara sus pensamientos.

Todavía tardo bastante en sentirse relajado, pero Draco no se lo reprochó y cuando abrió los ojos al fin, vio la puerta frente a ellos. Casi salió dando brincos, pero la seriedad en el rostro del rubio lo hizo sentirse avergonzado de su reacción.

—Es más tarde de lo que creí —los ojos grises miraban el horizonte, donde el sol parecía haberse ocultado desde hacia rato.

—Tal vez debamos dejar esos interrogatorios para mañana.

Draco asintió sombríamente, pero compuso una sonrisa cuando volteo a ver a Harry.

—Aprovechemos la ocasión para mostrarte algo interesante de la vida nocturna, podemos ir a cambiarnos y salir a un restaurante excelente que esta cerca de mi departamento. Con suerte, tal vez, pesques algo bueno por ahí.

Tras el talante aristocrático de siempre, Harry notó una pizca de anticipación, ansiedad, emoción o algo por el estilo en la pálida faz. Consultó su reloj y miró apenado al rubio.

—Pero ni creas que te ayudare a ligar a los chicos. Ya estás lo bastante crecidito. Aunque te dejaré observarme en acción, el camino de la seducción es un arte que…

Draco había caminado a grandes zancadas para regresar al lugar en el que se había aparecido y no notó que Harry lo seguía en silencio. Fue hasta que el moreno posó una mano en su hombro, este se dio cuenta que no estaba en su misma sintonía.

—¡Gracias Malfoy! La cena del otro día estuvo bien, pero hoy voy a cenar con Ginny.

La cara de Draco no mostró su sorpresa o decepción, si es que la sentía, pero el brillo en los ojos grises se atenuó bastante tras sus palabras.

La inexplicable desazón que, de pronto, experimentó el rubio no le impidió componer una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Ah, la pequeña Weasley. Me siento aliviado, creí que tendría que cargar contigo hoy. Somos compañeros y eso, pero tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pasar todo mi tiempo contigo. Agradécele a tu novia que me haya evitado la pena de soportar tu sosa conversación, tu pobre estilo de vestir y tus modales poco refinados. Nos vemos mañana aquí a las nueve para empezar los interrogatorios.

El "plop" de su desaparición repentina, solo hizo sentir a Harry más confundido, sensación que desapareció rápidamente, porque, de pronto, Harry se sintió violento. ¿Por qué se lo tomaba así? Y sobre todo. ¿Por que él mismo sentía como si hubiera roto una promesa? Se sentía culpable, pero no había razón para ello. El que fuera compañero de Malfoy solo le obligaba a trabajar con él, a nada más.

El descubrimiento de que Draco podía ser una compañía agradable era un consuelo, pero Harry Potter tenía una vida más allá de ser auror. Solo tenía la obligación de estar con Malfoy en el trabajo, no socializar con él en otras circunstancias. Se repitió eso como si fuera un mantra, tratando de convencerse.

Cuando llego a su departamento y termino de arreglarse para ir a ver a Ginny, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba tan entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de ver a la pelirroja.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**oO°*°Oo**

_*Coin d'amour: Rincón del Amor_

¡Hola!

Lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pero estaba bastante ocupada haciendo trabajos atrasados y como hoy tuve día de asueto, pues aproveche para terminar el capitulo y subirlo.

A las que no han leído la historia porque el resumen les parecía un asco, pues ya lo he cambiado, a ver si así le dan una oportunidad a este fic.

Quiero agradecer a Saneral y a Cydalima por colocar mi fic en su primera recomendación en el "Callejón del Lector". Si quieren visitarlo la dirección es:

.com/callejon_

Espero que muchos se unan a esta comunidad que promete mucho y que las administradoras nos ayuden a encontrar muchas bellas historias.

Agradezco también a todas las personas que me dejan reviews y comprendo a las que no, tendrán sus razones para no hacerlo. Para los que tienen cuenta ya les he contestado sus reviews. Para las que no, aquí va:

**Shadow Lestrange**: Pues la forma en que Draco le cobrara la cena a Harry, todavía no la hemos visto. Pues en este capitulo, aunque Draco recurre a su mención para que el otro le preste la capa, en realidad Harry no se la dio por eso y el rubio lo sabe. Tal vez una cena a la luz de las velas sea el pago. Jeje, nunca se sabe.

**Altea Malfoy**: Harry va un poquito lento porque, bueno, es Harry. No raptes a Draco en lo que dura la historia. Me gusta mucho la personalidad de Draco, creo que es un personaje del que se puede obtener mucho. Y que bien haber logrado que te gustara a ti también. Eso de no caer en vulgaridades es tan Malfoy, que asi tenia que reflejarse.

Si tienen alguna duda, aclaración, etc, agradeceré me dejen un comentario. También se aceptan críticas.

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!


	5. Contratiempos

**Título:** Deseo olvidar

Todo el universo Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K.R., aunque me pesé después de ese epilogo. Yo solo tomo a sus personajes por diversión, no lucro de ninguna forma con ello.

**oO°*°Oo**

**Capítulo 05. Contratiempos**

_Contratiempo: Suceso inoportuno que obstaculiza o impide el curso normal de algo._

**oO°*°Oo**

Draco llevaba esperando a Harry exactamente 15 minutos y 29 segundos. Estaba seguro, sería para otros lo más normal, tal vez hasta un honor, ser pacientes con el chico dorado cuando llegaba tarde, pero ¡Ya era demasiado tiempo! Draco podría haber comprendido un retraso de cinco minutos, incluso diez, pero más de ese tiempo ya era una completa desfachatez. Para los Malfoy, la impuntualidad te dejaba marcado con un estigma de irresponsabilidad de por vida.

Después de ahuyentar con sus furiosas murmuraciones a todo ser viviente a diez metros a la redonda, se dijo a sí mismo que él no tenía porque estar aguantando semejantes ofensas. Su padre solía decirle: "No pierdas tu tiempo en cosas que otros pueden hacer por ti". Pero, con mayor frecuencia le había recordado "Solo puedes asegurar que algo es como debe, cuando lo haces tú mismo". Así que, ¡Al diablo el auror estrella! Allá él si quería ser un desobligado y dejar la investigación de lado por un lío de faldas, expresión copiada fielmente a Crabbe.

Cuando al fin se encaminó para buscar a alguien a quién interrogar, disfrutando al interrumpir a una pareja de muggles que buscaban alguna intimidad recargados en un árbol, descubrió con satisfacción que su furia inicial era reemplazada por una templada indiferencia.

La sensación solo le duro diez minutos más, hasta que Potter finalmente llegó. Lo ignoró con inusitada calma, mientras se dirigía a hablar con una muchacha que estaba recostada en el césped. Incluso fue más fácil no prestarle atención a esos ojos verdes, cuando la chica coqueteó discretamente con él. Pero, no le duró más allá, en cuanto se hubieron alejado de la chica, que no sabía nada, se atrevió a mirarle la cara a Harry. Solo un segundo basto para que su furia retornara como un baño de agua helada, constriñendo de manera súbita sus entrañas. El maldito Harry Potter sonreía soñadoramente, su mente volaba por cielos más agradables, recordando quién sabe qué cosas. Ni siquiera miraba al rubio y era obvio que no le iba a pedir una disculpa. Cosa que Draco, aunque nunca lo admitiría, había dado por sentado que haría.

Tal vez fue porque Draco empezó a caminar más rápido, o porque no le había dirigido la palabra, o quizá porque la furia de Draco era tan palpable que espesaba el ambiente; pero, Harry se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba al otro. Y, curioso como era, decidió sonsacarle la razón.

—Todavía es temprano, no hay mucha gente por aquí. Pero, seguramente encontraremos a alguien que pueda decirnos más —Draco no le dirigió ni una mirada, así que Harry supo que esa no era la razón de su molestia.

—¡Esa chica de antes! Solo le falto saltarte encima. —Ni un parpadeo de los ojos grises.

La lógica de Harry le dictó hacer una conversación intranscendental, así que, aventuró un comentario, esperando que Draco superara el enojo o le dijera la causa.

—Anoche cené en un restaurante turco. Todo era delicioso, pero en el plato principal había tantos ajíes que ¡Wow! terminé lanzando llamas como un dragón. Ginny se rió tanto de mí, que el mesero tuvo que ir a callarnos. Ella dice que en Sudamérica es un ingrediente muy común en todos los alimentos. Después de un rato de argumentos, hemos quedado en ir a comer la próxima vez a un restaurante de comida mexicana. No creo que sufra más de lo que ya sufrió mi lengua, pero iré con cuidado.

No había podido evitar que una sonrisa boba se le extendiera por la cara, pero en cuanto volteó a ver a Draco, se dio cuenta que el otro no compartía su diversión, lo fulminaba con la mirada e incluso parecía más enojado. Aunque, cuando se detuvieron frente a un señor de aspecto desgarbado, su voz estaba carente de cualquier emoción.

—¿Pasea regularmente por aquí? —El hombre se dignó a prestarles atención solo hasta que vio a Harry, fue a él a quién le contesto.

—¿A qué hecho cósmico se debe el que dos bellos jovencitos como ustedes quieran saber lo que hace un viejo como yo?

—No somos unos jovencitos. Estamos en una investigación policiaca. —Draco se había informado el día anterior y ahora sabía más o menos el funcionamiento del cuerpo de seguridad muggle.

El hombre arrugó la frente, como si dudará de la veracidad de sus palabras. Los examinó fijamente y su inspección se demoró en la apariencia de Draco. Harry supuso que el hombre podía notar el aire aristocrático que envolvía al rubio. Aún mientras vestía ropas muggles, usadas expresamente para no causar desconfianza a los que interrogaban, Draco tenía un porte elegante que lo distinguía de los que le rodeaban.

—¿Y sus uniformes?

—Somos detectives, no necesitamos uniformes. Ahora, ¿Va a contestar mi pregunta o no?

—¿Puedo ver sus placas?

Harry bufó, un poco fastidiado. Pero, Draco había tomado precauciones y le había aplicado un hechizo a su placa de auror, los muggles verían lo que esperaban. Cuando se la mostró al individuo, este asintió satisfecho.

—Vengo a correr por las mañanas, usualmente tres veces a la semana.

—¿Y ha notado algo sospechoso?

—¿Sospechoso como qué? No hay más que corredores a esta hora, o alguna parejita que quiera pasar el tiempo, aprovechando que no hay mucha gente.

—Tal vez haya visto a alguien merodeando por ahí, observando a las personas, llevando algún bulto irregular… —El hombre parecía disfrutar de la voz de Draco, lo miraba intensamente. Sin embargo, le echaba miradas discretas a Harry de vez en cuando.

—¡Oh! No. Nada de eso. Si hubiera visto a alguien cargando un cadáver por ahí, lo hubiera reportado inmediatamente a la policía.

Harry dio un respingo ante la mención de un cadáver. Lo había dicho tan desapasionadamente como si se tratará de una bolsa de basura. ¿Podrían estar frente a un posible sospechoso? ¿Y que había con la magia del claro?

—¿Conoce un claro que hay más allá de ese bosquecillo? Uno con muchas flores —Era la primera pregunta que hacia y su tono sonó más acusador de lo que pretendía, aunque al hombre no pareció molestarle.

Draco también parecía perspicaz, sus ojos grises taladraban los ojos del hombre.

—En una ocasión me aventuré en ese bosquecillo y pasé media hora perdido. Desde entonces, solo me atrevo a llegar hasta aquí.

Harry quería preguntar más, pero Draco se apresuró a interrumpirlo.

—Si no hay nada más que pueda decirnos, siga con su rutina.

Mientras se alejaban, Harry notó que Draco parecía divertido por algo y cuando estaba a punto de preguntárselo, el sujeto los llamó. El hombre corrió hacia ellos y le dijo a Harry atropelladamente.

—Disculpe, detective ¿No tiene usted un hermano gemelo? — Harry se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, inseguro de a donde quería llegar el individuo—. Se parece tanto al ex novio de mi hija, que me pregunté si no sería un pariente suyo. Su nombre es Alec, y es un completo desarrapado. Pero, usted parece tener más clase. Tal vez, ¿Le gustaría ir a cenar a casa? Mi hija estará encantada de conocerle. Imagínese, ¡Un detective y exactamente de su tipo!

Harry no supo como reaccionar, se sintió profundamente avergonzado y empezó a tartamudear.

—Bueno, yo… es decir, agradezco su atención, pero… bueno, yo.

El hombre casi veía segura una respuesta afirmativa pero Draco cortó su rollo en un instante.

—Esta casado y tiene a tres niños en casa, esperándolo. A menos que quiera que su hija sea una destroza hogares, ahórrese sus invitaciones.

—¡Oh! Qué lástima. Tan buen partido —El hombre parecía realmente pesaroso, pero inmediatamente levantó la vista y le sonrió a Draco—. Y dígame ¿Es usted soltero? Tal vez usted sí acepte mi invitación a cenar.

Draco desestimó su palabrería con un ademán relajado y su respuesta sonó muy natural.

—Soy gay —La cara de sorpresa del hombre solo duró un instante.

—Bueno, eso son cosas que se pueden remediar fácilmente, tal vez cuando conozca a mi hija...

—Sufro de una severa enfermedad infecciosa e incurable. Si toco a alguien, desarrollará la enfermedad y empezará a salirle pus por las orejas y los genitales y… —para darle un mayor efecto dramático casi se reclinó contra el hombre y le tosió en la sudadera.

Su actuación surtió efecto inmediatamente. El hombre se quitó la prenda, echó a correr y no se detuvo hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

Harry hubiera podido morirse de la risa ahí mismo, pero Draco parecía fastidiado.

—Creo que exageraste un poquitín.

Draco lo evaluó con la mirada, durante un momento antes de empezar a caminar.

—Me lanzaría una enfermedad infecciosa antes que tener algo que ver con una muggle —A pesar de lo dicho, su tono no sonaba a desprecio, por lo que Harry lo pasó por alto.

—Te agradezco que me lo hayas quitado de encima. Aunque estaba a punto de decirle que no.

—¡Sí, claro! Entre el tartamudeo veinte y el cien, me imagino.

—Podrías haberle lanzado un _Confundus_.

—Alguien podría haberme visto. Esto es un lugar público, después de todo. Además, fue divertido verlo correr.

—No parecías muy divertido.

Draco se encogió de hombros y señaló a un hombre que estaba, con un caballete de pintura, sobre una elevación del terreno. Por su mala combinación de prendas de vestir, Harry supuso que se trataba de un mago. Se encaminaron hacia allá.

—Ese tipo debía estar desesperado por encontrarle novio a su hija.

—Sí te parecías al ex. Excepto por la estatura, los ojos y que él sí era guapo.

Ante la mirada interrogante de Harry, Draco aclaró: —_Occlumancia_ — Eso respondía la cuestión de porque parecía tan divertido el rubio después de la charla con el hombre. Debía de haber visto lo que estaba pensando sobre Harry.

—La hija tendría que estar ciega para que le gustarás tú.

—¡Hey!

Harry se sintió ofendido, pero Draco no se percató o si lo hizo, lo pasó por alto.

—Aunque le gustas a la comadrejilla y ella, no esta ciega. Pero, es una Weasley. Y parece que toda la familia tiene algún problema para relacionarse con gente atractiva. Excepto, el que se casó con la mitad veela. Creo que Bill es su nombre.

Harry se limitó a pincharle las costillas con su varita. Draco le devolvió la agresión y lo miró mal. Cualquier ataque infantil con el que hubiera contestado el moreno, fue interrumpido por un alegre saludo.

—¡Buenos días, jóvenes amigos!

El pintor parecía realmente feliz de verlos. Harry contestó con otro saludo, pero Draco solo cabeceó en respuesta.

—Es refrescante ver a dos jóvenes saludables, como ustedes, por aquí. Déjenme adivinar, son aurores ¿no es así?

Ninguno contestó, pero el hombre no se ofendió. Después de una segunda mirada, Harry se dio cuenta que, a diferencia de sus ropas mal combinadas, el resto de él sugería un origen con clase.

—¡Vamos, vamos! Es fácil deducirlo. Los he estado observando desde que llegaron, yendo por aquí y por allá. Interrogando gente. Investigan sobre las desapariciones que se han suscitado cerca de aquí, ¿O me equivocó?

—¿Y podría decirnos como es que sabe todo eso? —La voz de Draco era cautelosa.

—Con un buen hechizo de amplificación de sonido, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué un pintor como usted estaría interesado en lo que hagamos dos sujetos como nosotros?

—Bueno, da la casualidad que yo sé algo que podría ayudarles. Por el precio adecuado, por supuesto.

—Si no quieres mi varita en alguna zona sensible de tu anatomía, nos dirás lo que sabes.

Tanto el pintor como Draco se sobresaltaron ante las palabras de Harry.

—¡Por Merlín, Potter! ¡No seas tan vulgar! —Harry levantó las cejas—. Siempre hay maneras más elegantes de obtener información. Un hechizo que haga que se le caigan los dedos, por ejemplo.

El pintor pareció horrorizado durante un minuto, hasta que su cerebro procesó algo.

—¿Potter? ¿Eres Harry Potter? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Esas gafas, los ojos, el cabello, todo. En mi favor, alegaré que hace tiempo que estoy desconectado de los medios de información mágica. Pero lo admiro mucho. Es usted toda una celebridad ¿Qué hace por aquí, paseándose entre los mortales?

Harry se agitó incómodo y Draco bufó impaciente.

—¿Debó recordar ese hechizo de los dedos? ¿O nos va a decir lo que sabe?

Los ojos café del hombre se dirigieron con desgana hacia él, en cuanto se fijó mejor, ladeó la cabeza, analizándolo.

—Tú debes ser el chico Malfoy. Me enteré que habías regresado al país, pero no pensé que nuestro héroe tendría que cargar contigo. A tu favor diré que eres muy atractivo.

Draco ignoraba al pintor, parecía estar muy concentrado. Quizá, recordando el hechizo que había mencionado. Cuando dio unos golpecitos en el aire con su varita y susurró algo, Harry contuvo la respiración. Estaba seguro que al hombre se le caerían los dedos en cualquier momento. El pintor también lo pensó, pues inmediatamente se llevó las manos al pecho y comenzó a suplicar.

—¡Se los diré! ¡Se los diré! Sin mis dedos, no podría pintar.

Draco bajó la varita y sonrió.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos?

—Solo bromeaba con lo de pagarme por la información. Aunque no es fácil ganarse la vida de pintor. Incluso los muggles son muy quisquillosos con el arte — Draco volvió a levantar la varita y el hombre balbució una disculpa —. Se trata de una historia que oí hace bastante tiempo e involucra a un claro que se encuentra atravesando el bosquecillo.

Harry y Draco se miraron durante un momento. El hombre continuó.

—Hace casi dos mil años, incluso tal vez más, cerca de aquí —señaló hacia un punto distante para reafirmar sus palabras—, sucedió una batalla, el ejército de Boudica*, liderando a los icenos, intentó evitar la romanización y se enfrentó con el ejército romano. En fin, en esa batalla había un soldado iceno, un virginal muchacho por cuyas venas corría sangre mágica. Era tan hábil con...

—Pero si era un niño, ¿Por qué estaba luchando? ¿No pudo ir a Hogwarts? ¿O ya era mayor?

El tono que Harry empleo rivalizaba con el que usaría un pequeño al preguntar de que color es el cielo. Draco le golpeó la nariz con el dedo.

—¡Tonto! Hogwarts se fundó hace mil años. No te haría mal abrir un libro de vez en cuando.

Aunque su tono fue brusco, Harry solo se sonrojó ligeramente. El hombre ni se inmutó y siguió como si no lo hubieran interrumpido.

—Era tan hábil con la espada y el arco que, pese a su corta edad, era un soldado avezado. Quiso el destino que su ejército perdiera la batalla, y en la huida fue seriamente herido. Aunque se alejó y alcanzó a llegar al claro ese, varios romanos lo habían seguido. De los horrores que sufrió, solo él podría contarlos. Pero los romanos se distinguieron por su crueldad.

Se llevó la mano al corazón y guardó silencio por un momento. Un carraspeo de Harry lo instó a continuar.

—Unos años después, le refirieron la historia a su hijo. Llegó buscando a su padre y tardó semanas para encontrar todos sus huesos, algunos habían sido roídos por las bestias. En la furia que lo acompañó, el hijo desató una poderosa maldición de magia negra. Fue de tal magnitud que él murió consumido por ella. Desde entonces, la gente desaparece ahí, como parte de su venganza frustrada.

Harry parecía sorprendido, Draco, hastiado.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver la periodicidad de las desapariciones? ¿Cada 77 años?

—Todos saben que el número 7 es el de mayor poder mágico, un doble siete es mucho más poderoso.

La determinación en los ojos verdes le hizo saber a Draco lo que pensaba el otro; esa fue su señal para intervenir.

El hombre, con sus modales refinados, lentes de una exquisita moldura y peinado relamido, parecía satisfecho de sí mismo. Ni que decir que Draco disfrutó acabando con su sensación de superioridad.

—¿Cómo es que tuvo un hijo si dijo al principio que era un virginal muchacho? — el hombre enrojeció inmediatamente y Harry se avispó al instante.

—Además, la forma en que actúa, no parece la de una maldición de ese tipo.

Sintiéndose descubierto, el hombre tomo su caballete de pintura y desapareció incluso antes de que ambos parpadearan. Draco se encogió de hombros y echó a andar, Harry tardó un momento en seguirlo.

—¡No puedo creer que fuera una mentira!

—No es tan raro. La gente miente todo el tiempo.

—Pero, ¡Se veía tan decente!

—Acostúmbrate.

**oO°*°Oo**

Cuando el sol empezaba a teñir con matices dorados las hojas de los árboles, Harry podría decir con toda seguridad que ese era el parque de los mentirosos. O en el mejor de los casos, de los desinteresados. Cada una de las personas a las que habían preguntado, se habían declarado o ignorantes de cualquier cosa extraña o lanzaban unos cuentos imposibles, aunque entretenidos.

Había decidido junto con Draco, seguir el interrogatorio al día siguiente en el pueblo de Hampstead, así que se dirigían a un punto donde pudieran desaparecerse cuando el espigado cuerpo del rubio se detuvo bruscamente y el moreno casi chocó contra él.

—¡Hey! Ten cuid…

—Mira hacia allá.

Harry siguió la dirección que señalaba Draco y vio a una adolescente, apenas menor que ellos. La chica estaba observándolos, agazapada en la copa de un árbol. Algo le decía a Harry; tal vez sus formas puntiagudas, sus ancianos ojos violeta, su cabello rojizo brillante; que no era humana.

En cuanto Draco levantó la varita, la criatura se desplazo hacia otro árbol, a una velocidad impresionante. Harry no se quedó a reflexionar mucho y corrió tras ella, ignorando el grito del rubio. Pero entre más corría, la criatura avanzaba más deprisa y, al final, cuando se sintió desfallecer, la perdió de vista.

Draco llegó corriendo unos segundos después, iba varita en mano y no parecía más cansado que si hubiera corrido unos cuantos metros. Harry, en cambio, llevaba la camisa empapada.

Le extrañó que Draco aún sostuviera su varita en la mano, pero lo puso sobre aviso la manera en que el rubio se le acercaba, como si se tratará de un animal especialmente peligroso. Él giró la cabeza y descubrió que estaba parado a las orillas de un acantilado, no muy profundo pero la caída ofrecía una muerte segura.

—Potter, debemos salir de aquí. El claro esta más allá —Harry levantó la vista y pudo ver las flores naranjas y amarillas a escasos diez metros.

Había logrado dar dos pasos, alejándose de la escarpada superficie, cuando un viento sobrenatural empezó a batir las copas de los árboles. Inició como un suave rumor que acariciaba la punta del césped y enseguida se convirtió en un furioso vendaval que hacía crujir las ramas. Ambos veían, sorprendidos, como un árbol se agitaba furiosamente y entonces sintieron que el viento arreciaba y lograba hacerlos tambalear.

Mudos de asombro, casi al mismo tiempo, intentaron desaparecer, pero no funcionó. Draco sujetó a Harry de la túnica y lo obligó a avanzar en la dirección de la que habían venido. Solo un segundo después, el moreno sintió un violento tirón y lo siguiente que vio fue rubio cabello volando hacia atrás. Cayendo.

La mano que lo había obligado a avanzar ahora se sostenía con todas sus fuerzas de la orilla del precipicio.

El viento aún era demasiado fuerte y Harry se maravilló, mientras se agachaba para ayudar a subir a Draco, al notar la mirada gris tan límpida como siempre, sin una pizca de temor o incertidumbre.

—¡Maldición, Potter! Todo este día ha apestado gracias a ti. Primero llegas descomunalmente tarde, demuestras tu ineptitud en la investigación de campo, luego ni siquiera te disculpas, demuestras tu ineptitud, corres como un loco tras una criatura desconocida, demuestras tu ineptitud, acabas junto a un precipicio, demuestras tu ineptitud, finalmente tu necedad me hace seguirte y ahora estoy colgando de un acantilado. ¿Mencione que hoy demostraste tu ineptitud?

—Solo un par de veces. ¿Por eso estabas enojado? ¿Por llegar tarde? No fue tanto tiempo. Pero calla, así no puedo subirte.

—Más de un minuto ya es demasiado tiempo. No me interesa hablar sobre tu incapacidad para ser responsable. Por otro lado, no necesitaría tu ayuda si no hubieras corrido como un poseso hasta el lugar donde no hay magia.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No me di cuenta.

—¿El idiota de Potter sin darse cuenta de algo? ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

—¿Sabes lo fácil que sería soltarte y verte planear antes de estrellarte contra el suelo?

—¡Muy gracioso! Súbeme y me pensaré el no hechizarte hasta el final de tus días.

Con un último tirón, Harry logró sujetar la otra mano de Draco y lo hizo para ponerlo a salvo.

—Creo que con esto te he pagado la cena del otro día, además de las del resto de mi vida.

Después de eso, todo pasó muy rápido. Aunque, Harry lo recordaría después como si lo hubiera visto a cámara lenta.

Draco alcanzó a hacer una mueca sarcástica antes que el viento, que aún azotaba sus ropas, lo desequilibrará nuevamente. La diferencia radicó en que, esta vez, tenía las manos cerradas en puños y agachado como estaba, el viento le dio de lleno en el torso. Lo impulsó de cabeza y no alcanzó a asirse de nada.

A la par que los ojos verdes de Potter se abrían desmesuradamente, estiró el brazo demasiado tarde. Vio a su compañero caer a una velocidad pasmosa, y lo escuchó gritar. Harry gritó con él.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**oO°*°Oo**

*_Boudica: _reina guerrera de los icenos, que acaudilló a varias tribus britanas, incluyendo a sus vecinos los trinovante, durante el mayor levantamiento contra la ocupación romana entre los años 60 y 61 d.C., durante el reinado del emperador Nerón. Su nombre significaba "Victoria". También se la conoce como **Budíca**, **Buduica**, **Bonduca**, o por el nombre latinizado de **Boadicea**.

¡Hola!

Primero que nada, déjenme explicar el motivo de no actualizar el domingo. Ya tenía medio capítulo escrito, pero no tuve tiempo de terminarlo. Es mi último año en la universidad y estas últimas dos semanas han sido de locos. ¡En serio! Si tuve una hora libre fue mucho.

Aún así, aquí esta el quinto capítulo, para recompensar su paciencia. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Antes de que alguien me linche por lo que le pasó algo a Draco, les diré que esperen el próximo capítulo. JEJE.

Bueno, finalmente: Agradezco a Saneral de Slasheaven por betear éste y los capítulos anteriores. Así que los he editado. (He ahí la aclaración de porque recibieron tantas alertas). El texto es lo mismo, excepto por el formato (acentos, comas, guiones).

Agradecimientos a todas las que dejan comentarios, a Mesic que ya le contesté su review porque tiene cuenta.

A las que no tienen cuenta:

**Altea Malfoy: **Yo también me sentí violenta cuando Harry está feliz por salir con Ginny. Draco, definitivamente, es un exagerado y Harry crédulo, pues hacen una pareja con bastantes enredos. Y sip, con el rubio las cosas no son lo que parecen (bueno, a veces sí).

Me alegra que te guste el fic, aquí un nuevo capítulo… A ver si te sigue gustando. MUAJAJA.

**Sephy Malfoy:** Sí… pobrecillo Draco, pero te aseguro que se conseguirá ese amante pelinegro, de ojos verdes y llamado Harry, en algún momento.

Recuerden que se aceptan críticas, quejas, aclaraciones, etc.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	6. Preocupación

**Título:** Deseo olvidar

**Sinopsis extendida:** La amistad es cosa común entre compañeros de habitación, del colegio, vecinos, incluso colegas del trabajo.

Cuando tu compañero obligado es tu viejo rival del colegio, las posibilidades disminuyen dramáticamente. Aun más si su nombre es Draco Malfoy, entonces las probabilidades de una amistad prácticamente se extinguen.

Sin embargo, Harry descubrirá que las estadísticas que están en contra poco importan, porque cuando se trata de Draco Malfoy hasta lo imposible es posible.

Cuando esa amistad surge, hasta el amor se adivina a la vuelta de la esquina.

**Advertencias:**

Todo el universo Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K.R., aunque me pesé después de ese epilogo. Yo solo tomo a sus personajes por diversión, no lucro de ninguna forma con ello.

**oO°*°Oo**

**Capítulo 06. Preocupación**

_Preocupación: Estado de ansiedad, intranquilidad, inquietud o temor que produce alguna cosa._

**oO°*°Oo**

Hampstead Heath parecía especialmente concurrido ese día. Aunque a primera vista no parecía haber más que árboles. Pero, para el ojo avizor el parque lucía repleto. Esa era la hora del día que parecía especialmente diseñada para que las parejitas empezaran a aparecer por todas partes. Decenas, tal vez cientos, de muggles aprovechaban la intimidad que les proporcionaba el crepúsculo, para escabullirse tras los matorrales para dar rienda suelta a sus instintos más primitivos.

Si no había magos a la vista no se debía a que ellos no sucumbieran ante tales pasiones, sino que ellos tenían rincones especiales para desatarlos.

En conjunto parecían diligentes hormigas obreras, llevando el alimento al hormiguero. Por todos lados se escuchaban risitas discretas y sonidos menos castos. Realmente era un día normal, en un parque normal en una ciudad perfectamente normal… excepto por una cosa. El resto del mundo ignoraba el drama que se sucedía cerca de un claro lleno de las más hermosas flores de exquisitas tonalidades amarillo y naranja.

Un muchacho de suave cabello negro, sufría. Hasta hacía diez minutos, se encontraba en una situación "rutinaria". Ahora, su garganta había enronquecido de tanto gritar. Las dos preciosas esmeraldas que eran sus ojos podrían estar arrasadas en lágrimas, pero estaba en shock. No quería creerlo.

Había cerrado los ojos inmediatamente, podía considerarse como cobardía, pero no quería ver como esa figura conocida se impactaba contra la áspera superficie del fondo. Aún no podía mirar porque eso confirmaría sus sospechas. _Muerto. _Draco había muerto. Y todo por su culpa, debido a un arranque de irracionalidad de su parte.

_Igual que con Sirius. _Le reprochó su mente. Cinco años después y la historia se había repetido.

Algo debía estar realmente mal en su cerebro. ¿Por qué seguía tomando decisiones precipitadas? No razonaba y arriesgaba a los demás.

Apretó los ojos intentando contener la furia, la impotencia…_las lágrimas. _Habrían pasado ¿Diez segundos? ¿Una hora? ¿Una vida? El tiempo no importaba, las lágrimas amenazaban con caerle por el rostro y no sabía que hacer, que pensar, que sentir.

Repentinamente le acometió una sensación extraña, una especie de alteración a su alrededor, y en un momento todo había terminado.

Cuando los orbes esmeraldas volvieron a mostrarse, se quedó sin aliento.

¡El acantilado había desaparecido!

Nada quedaba de la escarpada superficie, ni la profundidad de vértigo, ni siquiera las puntiagudas rocas que había apretado hasta que le sangraron las palmas. Además, el viento causante de la tragedia ya no soplaba.

Todo se había ido. Desvanecido. Como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista solo había pasto, árboles, el ambiente típico de un parque.

¿Sería posible que Draco…? No, no iba siquiera a pensarlo. La simple posibilidad le heriría más si descubría que no era cierto. A pesar de ello, todo su ser dio un triple salto y la esperanza lo inundó como lo haría una tablilla de chocolate después de ver a los dementores, o un abrazo de la señora Weasley tras un verano especialmente odioso con los Dursley.

Harry, a lo largo de su vida, había aprendido que desear y conseguir eran dos cosas muy distintas. Pero cuando identificó un bulto a escasos tres metros de él, su corazón se aligeró y tuvo la certeza que en esta ocasión desear y conseguir se complementaban.

Se levantó velozmente y no le importó cuando perdió el equilibrio y volvió a caer. Cuando se incorporó de nuevo, una sonrisa ya pugnaba por ocupar sus labios. Sin embargo, aún era demasiado pronto.

La figura estaba inmóvil. Harry temió que todo fuera un sueño, una ilusión a la que se aferraba su mente para escapar a la cruda realidad.

En el momento en que se acercó a Draco y vio que éste parpadeaba, se sintió realmente feliz, aliviado. Quiso reír o bailar, aunque lo hacía terriblemente. Pero lo que sí hizo fue agacharse junto al rubio y pasar las manos por su rostro, para asegurarse que era real. Cuando su verde mirada se encontró con la gris, se permitió sonreír.

_Draco estaba vivo. _

**oO°*°Oo**

Solo había sorpresa en el pálido rostro, emoción que se apresuró a ocultar en cuanto recordó a quién tenía enfrente. Le sostuvo la mirada al otro durante unos minutos más, pero la intensidad con que se reflejaba el alivio y felicidad en el rostro tras las gafas, le hizo empezar a sentirse incómodo. Podría haberse ruborizado si no fuera quien era. Como sí lo era, hizo lo que tenía que hacer un Malfoy en esas circunstancias. Cortó el contacto visual y apartó las manos de Potter de su cara.

Cuando se incorporó a medias, su turbación fue en aumento. Parecía como si Potter fuera a abrazarlo. Aunque agradecía que el moreno se hubiera contenido hasta el momento.

—No me toquetees Potter. No te adjudiques privilegios que no te corresponden.

—Caíste. Yo te vi caer —A pesar de su tono ansioso, el moreno parecía más tranquilo. Él mismo se encontraba confundido por toda la situación, así que comprendió los sentimientos de Harry.

—Caí en el acantilado. Pero es obvio que se trató de una ilusión —Ahora se sentía avergonzado de haber gritado ante lo que ahora le parecía una burda ilusión, pero en el momento había sido tan real. Intentó diluir la sensación mostrándose objetivo y racional. Conforme paseaba su vista en derredor, se percató que esa zona era muy distinta del escenario al que se habían enfrentado antes.

—¿Puedes levantarte? — Draco sintió la indignación hervir en sus venas. Que creía que era, ¿Un desvalido?

—¡Claro que puedo levantarme! —Acompañó sus palabras con una demostración que no dejaba lugar a dudas. Ya de pie se dedicó a sacudir sus ropas.

—Creí que estarías herido.

—Bueno, ya ves que no es así. Ahora, deberíamos de alejarnos de este lugar. Podría pasar algo peor. Parece que la criatura, o lo que sea que provocó esa alucinación, se retiró por el momento, pero no deberíamos tentar a nuestra suerte — Se apresuró en la dirección que habían llegado y Harry lo siguió inmediatamente.

—Te oí gritar —Harry aún no podía creer que nada hubiera sido real.

—Yo también te oí gritar. ¿Eso es todo lo que el héroe del mundo mágico puede hacer? ¿Gritar como nena? Seguro que todo Londres te escuchó, y tú solo te quedaste ahí inmóvil, observando mientras me convertía en puré.

—No podía utilizar magia, lo sabes.

El semblante de Harry lucía tan desolado que Draco intentó morderse la lengua y ser un poco más amable.

—Todo fue muy real, lo admito. De verdad sentí el viento empujándome y a mi cuerpo cortando el aire mientras me precipitaba al fondo. Justo antes de llegar, todo desapareció, la sensación de caer, la tensión en los músculos… De repente sentí el pasto bajo mis manos, la quietud del bosque, todo era normal.

No dijeron ni una palabra más, hasta que llegaron a un sitio que los resguardará de miradas curiosas. Ambos sintieron el fluir de su propia magia, así que era una zona segura.

Las irises verdes se encontraron con las grises y durante un largo minuto no dijeron nada. Harry parpadeó un par de veces y jugó con sus pulgares como un niño pequeño.

—Supongo que deberíamos, en vista de…

—¿Sí?

—Ya que no averiguamos nada, deberíamos de… tú sabes —A Draco le hizo gracia el nerviosismo de Harry, más bien parecía que le fuera a pedir una cita y no a despedirse.

—¿Dejar la investigación para mañana? ¿Vernos en la oficina? — Harry aún parecía dudar, así que Draco aventuró, con un tono fingido bastante evidente, aunque al otro pareció sobresaltarle —. ¿O me estás invitando un trago?

—Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, yo podría…—Así que eso era, pensó Draco. Que tan difícil podía ser para él simplemente decirlo. ¿Era porque no hacía esas cosas a menudo o porque se trataba de él?

—De ninguna forma. No pretendo robarle tu atención a la Weasley. Creo que habías dicho que iban a ir a un restaurante de comida mexicana.

Harry pareció sorprendido, Draco no supo si porque recordara lo que le había contado sobre su cita o si era por su negativa a la invitación.

—Hoy no voy a ver a Ginny, y pensé que tal vez tú… si podríamos ir… y…

—Deja tus balbuceos y habla claramente.

—Me refiero a que…

Draco lo interrumpió.

—Pero ni creas que aceptaré ser tu distracción cuando la comadrejilla esté ocupada. Ya tengo suficientes cosas que hacer como para tener que cargar con el título de bufón del chico dorado. Ahora, si me disculpas, me marcho.

Harry lo sujetó del brazo evitando que se desapareciera.

—¿Podrías por una vez dejar tus aires de grandeza y escuchar lo que se te dice? —La voz de Harry sonaba enfadada, pero Draco no estaba para mangoneos y así se lo hizo saber.

—Puedo ocupar mi tiempo como se me de la gana y tú, definitivamente, no lo vas a impedir. Si quieres que alguien te entretenga ve a buscar a tus amiguitos Granger y Weasley —hizo una pausa dramática en la que las cejas de Harry se fruncieron— ¡Ah, lo olvide! Están en su viaje de bodas. Disfrutando de lugares paradisiacos, que no creo que sean tales, mientras tú te quedas atrás ¡SOLO!

Harry, lejos de molestarse, contraatacó.

—Yo no veo a tus amigos por ningún lado, Malfoy. Seguro que tienen cosas mejores que hacer que compadecerse de ti. ¿No ibas a tu casa? Tal vez a lamentarte de la lejanía de tu familia y a despotricar sobre lo injustos que son todos contigo ¿Quién es el que esta solo aquí?

—Es mejor estar solo que pasar el tiempo con gente indeseable.

—Con indeseable, ¿Te refieres a mí? Déjame recordarte quien fue el que se disfrazó de mí en una fiesta solo para poder tener atención, y quien es el que se queja por que todos lo miran mal. Creo que el término se aplica mejor en ti.

—¡Ya supera lo de la fiesta! No eres tan importante, de lo contrario no estarías aquí conmigo, con un "indeseable" — Sus voces habían ido en aumento y ahora estaban gritándose el uno al otro.

—Tengo que trabajar contigo, no es por gusto. ¿Recuerdas?

—Bien, te libraré del problema.

Con una mueca indignada y antes que Harry pudiera contestar algo, Draco se apareció frente a su edificio. Se recriminó mentalmente por permitir que Potter le alterara los nervios. Cosa que olvidó muy pronto, en cuanto se percató que Harry estaba parado a su lado. Había olvidado que el otro lo tenía cogido del brazo, así que lo había arrastrado consigo.

_Bravo Draco_. Refunfuñó su mente. ¿Y ahora como iba a librarse de esa molestia?

**oO°*°Oo**

De un tirón liberó su brazo y miró mal a Harry, éste, sorprendentemente, parecía muy interesado en lo que veía.

—Creí que vivías en la Mansión— Bien, ése era un comentario que definitivamente no se esperaba. El tono del otro era más de curiosidad que de molestia. Descubrió, con sorpresa, que su compañero podía ser muy voluble. Un momento antes le estaba gritando y ahora reflejaba una curiosidad amistosa. En su caso, no era tan fácil cambiar sus emociones tan rápidamente.

—Ya que me has escoltado hasta aquí, puedes retirarte.

—Esta es una zona privilegiada. He oído que para obtener uno de estos departamentos debes estar en lista de espera por años, o que uno de los inquilinos te lo venda directamente, lo cual es muy raro. Hasta tiene cubículos designados para aparecerse— Precisamente Draco se había aparecido en uno de ellos. El edificio entero contaba con protecciones, por lo que no podía aparecerse en su departamento.

—Sí, así es. Por eso no eres bienvenido. Márchate Potter. Antes que tu presencia manche la delicada pintura de las paredes.

Harry no le hizo caso. Se había pegado a la puerta y aplastaba la nariz contra el cristal, intentando ver hacia dentro.

—Potter, compórtate ¿Quieres? — Una mujer, que acababa de aparecerse, miraba con desaprobación a Harry.

Cuando la mujer abrió la puerta del edificio con una floritura de su varita y una especie de contraseña, sin dejar de ver con desconfianza a Harry, este puso una cara de sorpresa comiquísima. Aunque a Draco más bien le hizo sentir vergüenza ajena.

—No me hagas pasar el ridículo en mi propio edificio.

—¡Es como en Hogwarts! Con la contraseña y todo. Deberíamos tener algo así en mi edificio. Se cuela cada intruso, que pone de nervios a la vecina de abajo.

—Sí, que interesante. Esfúmate de una vez, antes que te hechice y te mande en pedacitos a tu casa.

—¿Los departamentos son muy grandes? ¿Están amueblados? ¿En que piso vives tú?

Draco no se molestó en responder, se acercó velozmente a la puerta, la abrió con su propia contraseña, entró y volvió a cerrarla antes que Potter pudiera entrar.

Se detuvo un momento a revisar si no tenía correo. El edificio contaba con un servicio de buzón, donde se depositaban las cartas cuando las lechuzas no encontraban al destinatario en casa y no era muy urgente como para ir a buscarlo a donde estuviera. Era un servicio muy útil porque se evitaba que las lechuzas entregaran paquetes en el trabajo. O alguna carta que no quería que nadie viera. Como no tenía correspondencia, se dirigió a su departamento. Piso cuatro, departamento 16. En cuanto bajó del ascensor se quedó paralizado.

El maldito Harry Potter estaba recargado en su puerta. Incluso, el descarado se atrevía a juguetear con los adornos que tanto esmero le había costado colocar, algunos como protecciones, otros simples ornamentos.

—¿Cómo lograste entrar?

—Utilice la contraseña de la mujer de antes.

—¿Y como sabes que ese es mi departamento?

—Adiviné.

—Ahora sí has hecho el servicio completo de escolta. ¡Vete! —Su tono no dejaba lugar a replicas, pero el otro no se dio por aludido y continuó jugando con los aderezos de la puerta, típicamente de color Slytherin.

—¿No sabes distinguir cuando no eres bienvenido?

Harry se mantuvo impasible, Draco intentó imitarlo, esperando que el otro perdiera la paciencia y se fuera. Desgraciadamente, Potter parecía tener más paciencia de la que le correspondía a un necio como él. Después de lo que le pareció una hora, se rindió y decidió que no iba a estar parado ahí fuera de su cálido hogar, solo por no querer que Potter entrara.

Cuando al fin abrió la puerta, lo hizo con un gesto rimbombante, en parte para perturbar a Harry ante el esplendor de su vivienda, en parte para ocultar su nerviosismo. Tras diez minutos en que encendió las luces y se quitó la túnica de auror, todo con un ademan de su varita, se percató que Harry seguía parado junto al marco de la puerta. Se le quedó viendo, extrañado.

Su expresión debió ser muy elocuente para Harry, pues se apresuró a aclarar.

—Es de mala educación entrar sin ser invitado.

Draco rodó los ojos. Le sorprendía que después de la grosería de llegar sin ser invitado, ahora esperara a que le diera permiso para entrar. Era más que ridículo. Su mirada se dirigió al rostro de Harry y lo vio como quien mira a un caracol que puede hacer piruetas.

—Si ya fastidiaste tanto para entrar, no deberías quedarte ahí parado como pasmarote. Te hace ver tonto.

Harry aún dudó, pero pareció darse cuenta que sería lo más cercano a una invitación que obtendría. Mientras se cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas, cosa que lo sobresaltó, intentó disminuir su nerviosismo e hizo una broma.

—Es como con los vampiros.

—¿Vampiros?

—Sí, quiero decir, a los de la literatura muggle, al menos. Aunque entre los dos, tú quedarías mejor con el estereotipo.

La cara de Draco no podía ser más elocuente.

—Disculpa si no me emociono con tu comparación entre una criatura repugnante y yo.

—Te digo que son diferentes, para los muggles son bellos, con un aire de misterio, rápidos, letalmente hermosos.

—¡Como sea! — A pesar de su tono cortante, se le veía menos enfadado. Permaneció de pie junto a un costoso sillón importado, mientras Harry echaba un vistazo a su alrededor. Todo lo que vio le habló de sofisticación, elegancia, pero todo extrañamente reconfortante, lo que en conjunto lo hacía un lugar muy agradable. Fue hasta entonces cuando tomo consciencia que realmente estaba en la casa de Draco, su lugar privado.

Repentinamente se sintió como un intruso.

—¿Ahora me dirás a que se debe el dudoso honor de tu visita?

Draco lucía relajado, en su elemento. Harry, en cambio, parecía caminar sobre un lago congelado, pisaba sobre hielo muy delgado, cualquier paso en falso y estaría perdido.

En el momento en que Draco ocupó su lugar en el que parecía el sofá central, Harry se permitió imitarlo y se sentó sobre el sofá cercano, aún así, no dijo una palabra.

—¿No tenías que estar con la Weasley?

—Ya te dije que no.

—Entonces, tal vez con alguno de los otros múltiples Weasley.

—No.

—¿Algún ex compañero de Hogwarts?

—No

—¿Algún amigo?

—Tampoco.

—Para ser el héroe del mundo mágico, no eres muy popular, ¿cierto?

—¿Concuerda más con tu concepción del héroe estar en la recepción de varias fiestas importantes, acompañado de lo más selecto de Londres?

—Sí, ¿Por qué no? Eso sería lo mínimo que conseguirá un Malfoy en cualquier lugar al que vaya, y sin necesidad de ensuciarse la túnica salvando gente.

En un gesto bastante elocuente, Harry giró la cabeza en derredor, para demostrarle a Draco que, a menos que las personas más importantes de la ciudad estuvieran escondidas tras sus plantas de sombra o dentro del armario cercano, no había nada ahí que confirmara su aseveración de hombre de sociedad. El rubio no lo entendió o decidió ignorarlo, porque empezó a juguetear con las barbas del sofá y evitó la cuestión hábilmente.

—¿Te irás pronto?

—¿Qué sucede con la hospitalidad legendaria de la clase alta?

—Esta destinada exclusivamente para el trato de personas que puedan reportar algún beneficio a la sociedad familiar.

—Me ofendería, pero no es para nada ofensivo. Estás perdiendo el toque.

—O ni siquiera eres digno de un insulto meditado. Aunque los insultos son naturales cuando van dirigidos a ti.

Harry rodó los ojos, Draco lo miró e insistió.

—En verdad no quiero entretenerte demasiado.

—Yo tampoco quiero estar aquí… pero mira, esta lloviendo y no quiero mojarme.

Si a Harry le saliera en ese instante una segunda cabeza, Draco lo miraría exactamente igual a como lo hizo después de escuchar sus palabras. La excusa era tan mala que, contando desde la invención de la primera excusa mala, esta debía ser la peor de todas. Y no solo eso, también era la más patética que había escuchado en su vida.

Dejaba atrás a excusas tan malas como el que un elfo doméstico hiciera magia en la cocina de unos muggles, pretexto que había utilizado Harry Potter en las vacaciones antes del segundo curso en Hogwarts. O al menos eso le había dicho su padre. Draco, hasta la fecha, seguía sin comprender porque Potter deseaba tanto aparentar ser el niño bueno.

_Eres un mago, por Merlín. No necesitas caminar bajo la lluvia. ¡Aparécete! Y nadie te invitó a venir, si tienes problemas al irte, soluciónalo tú mismo. No me interesa. _La única razón por la que no expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta fue que se le ocurrió que tal vez el objetivo de Potter era sacarlo de quicio. Algo muy fácil si se daba en el punto adecuado. Sin embargo, si había algo por lo que fuera reconocido era por ser el mago más paciente del mundo, cuando se lo proponía. Incluso podía abstenerse de herir al que se atreviera a retarlo, aunque eso no incluía a los disimulados hechizos que lanzaba para lograran un dolor de estomago o algo peor en el otro. Nadie se daba cuenta, de todas formas.

Algo de su diálogo interno debía de reflejarse en su rostro, porque cuando Draco volvió a prestar atención a su invitado, este lo miraba con una intensidad bastante inusual. Se abstuvo de retorcerse ante el escrutinio del otro y le devolvió la mirada. La situación permaneció inalterada durante algunos segundos, tras los cuales los ojos verdes pestañearon casi tímidamente y se apartaron de su vista.

—¿Tenías amigos en Francia?

Ahora fue el turno de los ojos grises para pestañear. ¿A que venía esa pregunta tan fuera de lugar? Era casi demasiado… personal. Aunque, si lo veía desde otro punto de vista, la pregunta quizá tuviera una trampa implícita. Prefirió pensar que era así, pues la otra opción era que Potter estuviera interesado en conocerlo más y eso, definitivamente, era inconcebible. La simple idea lo turbaba de una forma inimaginable.

—Todo el mundo tiene amigos. Desde niños tenemos amigos. Incluso los animales tienen a otros animales como amigos.

La mirada que entrevió en los parpados entrecerrados de Harry lo desconcertó. Le hizo pensar que había dicho algo inadecuado. El tono y lo que dijo el otro a continuación, se lo confirmó.

—No todos son tan afortunados. Yo no tenía amigos cuando era pequeño. A nadie le interesaba hablar con un chico extraño de gafas remendadas y ropa enorme.

—Que inútil es lamentarse y compadecerse de ti mismo. Hubiera sido más efectivo lanzarles unos cuantos hechizos.

A pesar de que no era su propósito, pareció animar a Harry porque enseguida sonrió.

—Muchos no vivimos en el seno de una familia mágica. En esa época creía que eso era solo ficción en los libros y las películas. Después llego la carta de Hogwarts y conocí a Hermione y Ron.

—Ah, sí, sí. Disculpa si no quiero oír la "maravillosa" historia de cómo conociste a esas lapas humanas, pero acabaría durmiéndome y quedarse dormido en el sofá es tan poco agraciado como contar historias que a nadie le interesan.

Harry se encogió de hombros, pero debía estar recordando algo agradable porque sus ojos brillaban. Para aligerar el momento, Draco invocó dos tazas con el mejor café que podía preparar y sonrió tras su taza al ver como Potter soplaba a la bebida para que se enfriara un poco. Cosa muy fácil siendo mago, pero Harry parecía disfrutar haciendo cosas a lo muggle. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo, y no de forma burlona, borró de inmediato la expresión.

—¿Qué mejor que una bebida caliente en un día lluvioso? — El tono de Harry era tan relajado que Draco se puso alerta y contestó inmediatamente.

—¿Una bebida caliente en tu propia casa en un día lluvioso? — Harry no respondió. El silencio que se extendió a continuación era tan absoluto que Draco casi podía jurar que escuchaba el segundero del reloj de la sala.

En cuanto dio el último sorbo al líquido espeso y dejó la taza sobre la mesita de centro, Harry pareció despertar de su trance. Draco se repantigó en el sofá y espero…

—Me asusté, ¿Sabes? —aunque definitivamente no se esperaba eso. ¿De que diablos estaba hablando?— Creí que era definitiva la caída y que todo había terminado.

—Y gracias a Merlín mi sobrevivencia no dependía de ti, o realmente hubiera muerto —cerró los ojos para no observar a Harry y lo hizo en el momento justo.

—Verte caer fue impactante, pero debió ser peor sentirse cayendo por el vacio. Si he venido esta noche ha sido para asegurarme que estés bien, que no estés ocultando nada. Por eso prefiero no mentirte y te diré que estoy preocupado. En ese instante me di cuenta que han quedado atrás los chicos inmaduros que se insultaban en el colegio. Ahora existe una especie de amistad, compañerismo u otra cosa aquí. Dime si…— en ese momento Harry había levantado la vista y descubrió que Draco se había quedado dormido en el sillón, o al menos eso era lo que quería que pensara. No estaba dispuesto a afrontar ningún tema directamente con Potter, hacerle pensar que se había quedado dormido era perfecto. Además que lo obligaría a irse pronto.

—No han pasado ni veinte minutos desde que dijiste lo poco agraciado que era quedarse dormido en el sofá, pero acabas de hacerlo. Creo que algunas cosas son solo apariencia. Es mejor que no hayas escuchado nada de lo que dije porque podrías ocuparlo en mi contra.

Algo en el tono acogedor que Draco detectó en esa voz, además del toque en su mejilla de lo que parecía un cobertor, le hicieron dejar de fingir al instante. Se levantó de un salto y Harry apenas parpadeó sorprendido. Un suave color rojo teñía sus mejillas al ser descubierto en un momento bochornoso, aunque las gafas y la semi penumbra de la habitación ayudaban a ocultar su turbación. Había estado hablándole a Malfoy muy confianzudamente.

—Nada en mí es solo apariencia.

Cuando Draco se levantó, quedó a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Harry, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

—¿Estabas fingiendo dormir?

—No fingía nada, es lo que tú quisiste creer.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Tal vez te fueras cuando me vieras dormido.

—¿Por qué no seguiste fingiendo, entonces? —A Draco solo le tardó una milésima de segundo contestar.

—Podrías decidir quedarte, ya que no estaba consciente para impedírtelo. Pero si sabes que estaba tan desesperado, que tuve que fingir dormir para que te fueras, entonces tal vez tengas la decencia de irte y dejar de molestarme.

Lejos de estar molesto, Harry estaba incómodo y, hasta cierto punto, decepcionado.

—Pudiste haberlo dicho.

—Lo hice.

Harry era consciente que lo había hecho, pero creyó que era por pura costumbre. Descubrir que su presencia le era tan desagradable a Malfoy era muy duro, considerando que a él si le agradaba la compañía del otro.

—Bueno, me marcho. Te veo en el trabajo mañana.

Harry se fue tan deprisa del departamento que, de no saber que no era posible, Draco habría jurado que utilizó la desaparición.

Su mente afilada le preguntó instantáneamente por qué empezaba a expandirse en su pecho una sensación de culpabilidad. Al mismo tiempo, Harry alcanzaba la salida del edificio y se daba cuenta que si Draco había fingido dormir, realmente había escuchado todo lo que dijo. Había estado a punto de decirle que ahora lo consideraba una especie de amigo, y se alegró de no haberlo hecho. Malfoy había demostrado tener suficientes armas para burlarse de él, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante sus deseos de amistad.

Por unos momentos se sintió tan vulnerable que un temblor recorrió su cuerpo, pero ahora sabía que debía permanecer alerta y no asumir nada sobre su compañero. Después de todo, era un Malfoy. Olvidarlo de nuevo, ya no estaba entre sus opciones.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**oO°*°Oo**

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola, hola!

Pues no andaba muerta ni de parranda (por si alguien lo pensó). Pero hace tiempo que no tenía exámenes durante toda una semana, así que había olvidado lo estresante que es todo eso. Lo más frustrante es que la mayoría del capítulo ya estaba escrito desde hace dos semanas, así que solo era darle un final y listo.

¿Es mi imaginación o el capítulo esta un poco contrastante entre el principio y el final? Aún así me gusto bastante. La escena de la caída de Draco, después de analizarlo un rato… me recordó a esa escena del elevador en Sakura Card Captors. ¡Vaya! Aunque no fue tan emotiva como esa.

Agradezco a todos sus comentarios, ya saben que son muy importantes y me ayudan a mejorar el rumbo de la historia, o su formato. Agradezco especialmente a Sani, mi beta y a Kayla por hacerme ver mi error sobre la Occlumancia, y es que en el anterior dije Occlumancia cuando me estaba refiriendo a la Legeremancia. Jeje.

Ya saben que se acepta todo tipo de comentarios, así que siéntanse libres de ejercer su libertad de expresión.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	7. Revelación

**Título:** Deseo olvidar

**Sinopsis extendida:** La amistad es cosa común entre compañeros de habitación, del colegio, vecinos, incluso colegas del trabajo.

Cuando tu compañero obligado es tu viejo rival del colegio, las posibilidades disminuyen dramáticamente. Aun más si su nombre es Draco Malfoy, entonces las probabilidades de una amistad prácticamente se extinguen.

Sin embargo, Harry descubrirá que las estadísticas que están en contra poco importan, porque cuando se trata de Draco Malfoy hasta lo imposible es posible.

Cuando esa amistad surge, hasta el amor se adivina a la vuelta de la esquina.

**Advertencias:**

Todo el universo Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K.R., aunque me pesé después de ese epilogo. Yo solo tomo a sus personajes por diversión, no lucro de ninguna forma con ello.

**oO°*°Oo  
**

**Capítulo 07. Revelación  
**

_Revelación: Descubrimiento de algo secreto, de la causa o razón que genera una situación determinada.  
_

**oO°*°Oo  
**

_¡Hola Hermione y Ron!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_No he tenido tiempo de contestar sus cartas, tengo razones válidas, principalmente porque es una cantidad exagerada de misivas, ni siquiera durante el colegio me escribían tanto, la otra razón es debido al trabajo. Tengo un caso especialmente difícil y esta absorbiendo todo el tiempo que tengo._

_Solo me quedan libres las noches y prefiero ocuparlas en algo más que el trabajo. De hecho, ayer salí con Ginny. Y antes que Ron queme la carta y empiece a maldecir mi nombre, les aclararé que no sucedió nada relevante._

_Además, sería bueno que dejaran de preguntar si estoy considerando seriamente lo del "Kamasutra mágico". Ya te dije varias veces Ron: "No lo voy a hacer, y menos voy a involucrar a Ginny en el asunto". No quiero hacer rabiar a la señora Weasley o lograr que me lance algún hechizo poco agradable._

_¿Saben? Hoy ha sido un día muy extraño. No pregunten el porqué, ya que no podría explicarlo muy bien._

_Espero tener noticias suyas pronto (Aunque no tan pronto como para que Ron empiece a odiarme por acaparar su tiempo juntos)._

_Linda foto esa de la muralla china._

_P.D. Hermione, ¡Claro que me estoy alimentando bien! No es necesario que me lo preguntes en cada carta. Ya es suficiente con que me lo pregunte el señor Weasley cada vez que me lo encuentro (Estoy seguro que su esposa lo obliga a hacerlo)._

_P.D.2. Dale un golpe a Ron de mi parte. Tal vez así entienda que no es verdad que mantuve relaciones con todo el equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra. _

_Atte. _

_H.P._

**oO°*°Oo  
**

_¡Hola Harry!_

_A pesar que tu carta llegó en la madrugada (esas lechuzas express si que son rápidas, aunque totalmente inoportunas), Hermione insistió en contestarla de inmediato, pero estaba tan emocionada que acabo volcándose la tinta encima y he terminado escribiéndola yo._

_No importa que te demores en contestar nuestras cartas. Así hay más novedades que contar y no nos interrumpes demasiado. ¡AUCH! Hermione me ha dado un codazo por eso último. ¡Ya sabes que tus cartas son siempre bienvenidas! (Palabras textuales de ella)._

_Respecto al libro, no seas tan exagerado, solo he preguntado un par de veces. Y solo para estar seguro, de hecho preguntaré una vez más: ¿Estás seguro de rechazar la oferta? Nadie de la familia te lo reprocharía. Y habrá un montón de brujas y magos que lo comprarían en cuanto saliera. Si lo que te preocupa es falta de información, Hermione y yo podríamos proporcionarte algunos trucos. _

_Olvida eso. Me he ganado un golpe en la cabeza._

_Aunque sé que estas ocupado, cuando tengas algo de tiempo deberías ir a ver a George. Se ha vuelto loco buscando a un ayudante para Sortilegios, en lo que ando fuera. Aunque ya sabes como son esas cosas y ningún aspirante lo convence._

_Hablando de la familia, mi madre me ha mencionado unos cientos de veces que te convenza para que te des una vuelta a la Madriguera, a cenar con ellos. Incluso me mando un vociferador por mi total falta de tacto hacia mi mejor amigo. (No entiendo porque no te lo manda a ti). Nuevo codazo._

_Hermione esta destrozándome las costillas para preguntar sobre ese día tan extraño que tuviste. Incluso se ofrece a buscar más información si le das algunas pistas. (No le digas nada o correrá a la biblioteca más cercana por algo de lectura ligera. Si sabes a lo que me refiero)._

_He escuchado que trabajas con el hurón. Haz que desquite su suelto, y no descuides tu retaguardia._

_¡Cuidate compañero!_

_P.D. Mione me ha obligado a confesar que he sido yo el que le ha derramado la tinta encima._

_Atte._

_H y R.W._

**oO°*°Oo  
**

_Ron y Mione:_

_Anoche me he pasado por la madriguera y la señora Weasley no me ha dejado ir hasta lograr que engullera doble ración de todo._

_George dice que todos los candidatos a ayudante son demasiado bajos, serios, sin chiste, e incluso argumentó que uno tenía una fea verruga. Pero finalmente contrató a un sujeto bastante agradable. Todos estamos de acuerdo en que superar la pérdida de Fred aún le esta costando mucho trabajo. _

_Por el momento sigo con la investigación, así que no me extenderé mucho. No voy a decirles nada porque no quiero que Ron me mate cuando vuelva por quitarle tu preciosa atención._

_P.D. ¿Creen que las personas pueden ocultar simpatía bajo apariencias hostiles? ¿Pueden ser diferentes a como eran antes?_

_Atte._

_H.P._

**oO°*°Oo  
**

_Harry:_

_Aprovechando que Ron esa fuera, "apreciando la vista del mar", cree que no me entero que en realidad esta viendo a las turistas en bañador, quiero preguntarte. ¿Te encuentras bien? No pareces tu mismo en las últimas cartas. _

_¿Es Ginny la que te preocupa? Sé, por ella, que se están dando un tiempo para acostumbrarse a la situación. Pero creo que están alargando demasiado las cosas. ¿Cómo te sientes realmente respecto a eso?_

_¿O es acaso Malfoy? ¿Cómo llevas el trabajar con él? ¿Ha vuelto a molestarte con sus niñerías?_

_En cualquier caso, contestando a tu pregunta, creo que sí: Las personas pueden cambiar. Pero no lo hacen de la noche a la mañana, ni de manera radical. Si hay algo distinto en alguien que conocías con anterioridad, debe ser un atributo que ya estaba ahí y del que no habías notado su existencia. O incluso, uno en el que no te habías molestado en reparar._

_Además, tal vez si alguien empieza a sentirse vulnerable frente a ti, pueda ocultar todo tras una fachada._

_Ambos sabemos que no soy una experta en conducta humana, y mucho menos lo es Ron, pero los dos te queremos, así que no dudes en hacernos saber cualquier cosa._

_Ron me esta llamando. _

_Atte._

_H.W._

**oO°*°Oo  
**

A pesar que era una ventaja tener una amiga "sabelotodo", en ocasiones era fastidioso, especialmente cuando la intuición de Hermione le involucraba a él con perfecta puntería.

Decidió que no contestaría de inmediato, no sabía que contestar sin preocupar a su amiga. Además no tenía derecho, no después de todo lo que había sacrificado Ron para pagar ese viaje. Harry se lo había ofrecido como regalo de bodas, pero el orgullo de Ron solo había aceptado una parte y decidió que pagaría el resto.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por un memorando que entró en ese instante. Era un llamado de Robards. Se preguntó para que solicitaría su presencia, así que intrigado, fue de inmediato a la oficina de su jefe.

Desde el momento en el que entró, notó que Malfoy ya estaba sentado en uno de los amplios sillones frente al escritorio. La postura relajada que había adoptado parecía ofender al auror mayor, a juzgar por las miradas que le echaba sin ningún disimulo.

El asunto debía ser más importante de lo que había creído si es que también habían llamado a su compañero. ¿Sería posible que Draco pidiera un cambio de compañero?

Era inesperado, pero totalmente razonable. Ni siquiera le había dirigido la mirada al entrar, pero eso ya no era novedad. Desde aquella noche, en que lo había corrido con tan poca elegancia de su casa, hacía ya 5 días, Harry había dejado solo el lado profesional en la relación y respondía con silencios e inexpresividad a las tentativas de conversación y posteriores insultos que le dirigía Draco. Después de un par de horas, manteniendo la misma táctica, el rubio había desistido en su empeño y le había copiado la técnica. No que Harry estuviera interesado en hablarle, de todas formas.

¿El resultado?

Ahora no se dirigían la palabra ni la mirada más que lo estrictamente necesario, y aún en esos casos había otras formas de pasarse la información.

Si es que Harry había esperado una disculpa por el grosero comportamiento del Malfoy, ahora debía saber que nunca la obtendría. Habría aceptado como disculpa incluso una broma, pero no había conseguido absolutamente nada. Era como si las semanas transcurridas, entre conversaciones de compañerismo, bromas y ácidos comentarios, nunca hubieran sucedido. Cuando fue consciente de eso, enterró, en lo más profundo de su alma, la pizca de amistad/aprecio que sentía por Draco, e ignoró la sensación de decepción que se instaló en su estomago en cuanto se dio cuenta que Malfoy no hacía ningún esfuerzo por sacarlo de su mutismo.

Draco se había rendido tan rápidamente después de un par de intentos frustrados de entablar conversación, que Harry empezó a preguntarse si no era precisamente eso lo que quería Draco: No tener ningún contacto con él. Y si era así ¿Debía dejar las cosas como estaban? O ¿Debía intentar restablecer el compañerismo o lo que sea que tuvieran, solo para fastidiar al otro?

El tamborileo de los largos dedos de Draco sobre el escritorio, le hizo darse cuenta que había estado mirándolo intensamente.

_Recuerda como te trató, _le dijo su mente. Pero otra parte de él objetó: _Es comprensible que no este acostumbrado a que la gente ajena a su familia se preocupe por él. Nadie lo trata bien. Solo basta con ver como lo mira Robards en este instante._

Ahora, a quien miraba fijamente era a su jefe. Su subconsciente tenía razón. Si hubiera sido posible, Robards mandaría a volar al chico sentado a su lado. No que él se lo permitiera, por supuesto. Draco le mantenía la mirada con toda la insolencia de la que era capaz que, en el rostro de un Malfoy, era bastante. Fuera de eso, no parecía afectado.

Después que Robards dejara de observar al objeto de su desprecio, dirigió su mirada y una sonrisa a Harry, quién tomaba asiento en ese momento.

Toda aquella pantomima de miradas no duró más de tres minutos, como pudo comprobar Harry al observar su reloj. Pero, ¿A que venía esa reunión?

—Estarás feliz, Potter, al saber que tú y tu compañero serán reasignados en otros casos. Ya no tendrás que trabajar con el auror Malfoy.

Draco ya lo sabía o era experto ocultando sus emociones, porque ni siquiera parpadeó. Harry, en cambio, casi brincó en su asiento.

—¿Por qué? — El tono le salió más demandante de lo que pretendía, así que se aclaró la garganta y lo repitió con voz modulada.

—Ya que llevan demasiado tiempo investigando sin encontrar nada, además del hecho que no se ha reportado alguna nueva desaparición, he decidido dar por cerrado el caso y encaminar los esfuerzos de mi mejor auror en algo provechoso — Le sonreía a Harry, pero su semblante cambio a una mueca disimulada cuando dirigió su vista a Draco.

—Tampoco Malfoy puede quedarse ocioso. No le pagamos para eso.

—Pero, señor, no podemos ignorar lo que sucede ahí. Incluso hay una criatura, tal vez peligrosa, en las zonas vigiladas. Debemos responder la incógnita de quién es el causante de esos incidentes.

—¡Vamos muchacho!, no te exaltes. No dudo de su capacidad, o al menos no de la tuya. Pero hay otros casos importantes y no pueden seguir perdiendo tiempo. El Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas puede hacerse cargo de todo lo referente a la criatura.

Por primera vez, Draco dejó oír su voz.

—No estoy dispuesto a ceder la investigación de semanas a un montón de imbéciles.

—No puedes negarte a una orden directa. He dicho lo que debe hacerse y espero que se me obedezca.

—No somos perros a quienes pueden darse órdenes y esperar que las cumpla al pie de la letra —. Le dirigió una mirada a Harry y se apresuró a aclarar — O yo no lo soy, por lo menos. En cambio, Potter parece feliz de ser un sabueso obediente. En cuanto al caso, es completamente innecesaria la intervención del departamento de regulación. He identificado a la criatura…

—¿La has identificado? — dijeron con sorpresa al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, y, por seguridad, es mejor que sigamos tratando con ella. De lo contrario podría ser más agresiva con las otras personas que se presenten.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? — Si es que era su compañero, debía ser el primero en enterarse de todo lo referente al caso. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, tan sorprendido como su jefe.

—Lo intenté, pero el señor "Soy demasiado bueno para hablarte" no quiso escuchar. Si eres tan obtuso, como para permitir que rencores personales interfieran en el trabajo, eres definitivamente idiota.

O Draco estaba mintiendo… o estaba diciendo la verdad. A Harry le remordió la consciencia un poco al darse cuenta que tal vez había sido un poco irracional con eso de no dirigirle la palabra.

—Podría reírme de sus caras, de tan idénticas que parecen, si no fuera porque ambos se ven como tontos. Sin ofender jefe.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata?

—Es una driada.

—¿Esa cosa parecida a un elfo? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Las características físicas coinciden. Sin embargo, no se trata de un ejemplar común. Normalmente se limitan a cuidar de unos cuantos árboles o un bosquecillo. No andan por ahí, creando ilusiones y haciendo desaparecer gente. A menos que este siendo obligada o este furiosa. O ambas.

—O puede no estar relacionada. — Después de haber sido tomado por sorpresa, Robards estaba decidido a retomar el control.

—Es posible — admitió Draco.

—Sería lamentable seguir una pista falsa. — Ahora que había encontrado un argumento válido, el otro auror iba a sujetarlo como si de una tabla salvavidas se tratara.

—Es mejor que no tener nada y dar vueltas respecto al mismo punto. — Draco no iba a cejar en su empeño, no iba a permitir que el jefe que tanto lo detestaba se saliera con la suya solo porque sí.

—Harían mejor trabajando en otros asuntos.

—Bueno, no es necesario que Potter siga trabajando conmigo. En realidad, preferiría seguir solo. Así que puede asignarlo a cualquier otro asunto importante.

—¡Claro que no! Eso es absurdo. Soy tan parte del caso como tú.

—Pero no eres de mucha ayuda.

—Eso lo decido yo. — Robards de verdad estaba meditando su decisión, por lo que Harry se apresuró a insistir.

—Jefe, coincido con Malfoy. No podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Descubriremos si la Driada tiene relación con los acontecimientos del caso, si no es así, tiene mi palabra que sellaremos la investigación.

Ante el tono solemne de Harry, Robards no pudo más que asentir y estrechar su mano. No hizo el intento de hacer lo mismo con Draco, ni este pareció esperarlo.

—Les doy cinco días para resolverlo. Si en ese tiempo no hay ningún resultado, se acaba la investigación.

Draco bufó molesto.

—Será resuelto en menos tiempo.

Después de un par de formalismos más, se dio por finalizada la reunión. Mientras salía de la oficina, Harry alcanzó a oír al jefe, en el tono autoritario que jamás le había escuchado.

—¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces Malfoy! Te estoy observando.

Draco no le hizo caso y camino a la misma altura que Harry. Éste se planteó cómo abordar al rubio, pero finalmente se decantó por hacerlo de forma directa.

—¿Por qué no me informaste de nada?

—Ya te lo dije. No me hagas repetirme a mi mismo.

—Eres insoportable. ¿Lo sabías? Pero, ¿Qué haremos?

—¿El Gran Harry Potter pidiendo la guía de un pobre mago como yo? No, espera, olvida eso de "pobre", no me queda bien porque no soy un Weasley. ¿A un mago "poco" capacitado como yo? Sí, eso esta mejor.

—Muy gracioso. Eres una persona muy extraña Draco Malfoy. Deja de exagerar — Draco no contestó — Además, tú eres el que ha desvelado el misterio. Solo dime, ¿Cuál es tu plan de acción?

—Ya que sabemos de que se trata, podemos arriesgarnos a ir al callejón mágico en el pueblo de Hampstead.

**oO°*°Oo  
**

Ya decidido, no gastaron el tiempo en palabras. Aún después de aparecerse en una zona conocida del pueblo, en todo momento Harry siguió a Draco, en dirección desconocida. Fue hasta que alcanzaron un callejón de aspecto iluminado, ignorado totalmente por los muggles, que Draco se detuvo. Harry reconoció a los magos por las capas que usaban.

Él quedó en segundo plano mientras Draco se desenvolvía magníficamente, solo después de un rato, admirando sus capacidades, el moreno le siguió el ritmo. Llegó un momento en que sus formas de actuar se vieron sincronizadas, las preguntas fluyeron libremente y en un par de horas todo mago de la zona había sido interrogado.

El resultado, sin embargo, no era alentador. Además de unas cuantas leyendas por aquí y por allá, no habían averiguado nada importante. Aunque decepcionados, permanecieron alerta por cualquier cosa que pudiera darles una pista. Su espera fue recompensada cuando notaron a una figura encorvada observándolos a lo lejos. Por un acuerdo tácito se acercaron lentamente a ella, para no asustarla. Pero no era necesario, pues la figura no se movió ni un milímetro, parecía estar esperándolos.

En cuanto estuvieron al alcance de su mano, dijo con una voz atemporal:

—Yo sé lo que están buscando.

—Eso no es sorprendente. Estuvimos repitiendo las mismas preguntas a todo el que encontrábamos.

El tono escéptico de Harry fue callado por un ademán de Draco, indicándole que guardara silencio. La mirada de Draco parecía hipnotizada, así que, intrigado, Harry obedeció.

La voz de la figura frente a ellos prosiguió, como si no hubiera existido interrupción.

—Es tiempo de detenerla. Comienza a cansarse.

—¿Quién? — preguntó Harry. Sintió una mezcla de adrenalina y anticipación inundándolo. Por primera vez, las respuestas estaban a su alcance.

Cuando la figura levantó la cabeza, Draco y Harry pudieron ver a una anciana sonriendo enigmáticamente, al momento extendió su mano. Potter la miró con total desconfianza, así que le sorprendió cuando Malfoy alargó su mano sin dudar.

Normalmente Harry era el irracional, el que se lanzaba de cabeza a lo que se le presentara, según palabras de Draco. Mientras que su compañero era calculador, sopesaba las posibilidades, alternativas, rutas más seguras. El momentáneo cambio de papeles casi lo hizo sonreír. Decidió que no se quedaría atrás y tomo la mano de la anciana justo a tiempo. Enseguida desaparecieron.

El sentimiento de que aquello podía ser un engaño, remitió bastante cuando no sintió el tirón característico bajo el ombligo. Aparecieron, sin sorpresa alguna, en el tan bien conocido, claro de flores.

La anciana no estaba a la vista. Los únicos ahí eran Draco y él, aún tomados de la mano. Harry dio un rápido tirón para liberar su mano, pero Draco no se lo permitió. Continuó sujetándosela.

La protesta que Harry estaba a punto de soltar murió en sus labios cuando Draco lo miró intensamente y dijo con una voz extraña y profunda.

—Abre tu mente y escucha.

Si aquello no era suficiente para darle escalofríos, el pensamiento de estar en el sitio exacto de las desapariciones de los muggles, además del lugar donde les habían sucedido cosas tan bizarras, sí que lo logró. A Harry le hubiera encantado dejar su mente en blanco, pero con todos esos ingredientes en el caldero, le era imposible. A Draco no parecía preocuparle. Intentó imitarlo pero se le dificultó más cuando sintió "la presencia" vigilándolos, y la especie de chillido aumentando de volumen. Sin embargo, el suave tacto de las manos del ex Slytherin le ayudó a lograr su cometido.

Una vez que lo logró, el chillido desapareció y todo se mantuvo en calma hasta que, como en un disco rayado, se escuchó un lamento de fondo. Uno tan desgarrador, que lo puso más nervioso que todos los sonidos anteriores.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Draco ya miraba alrededor. En ese instante soltó su mano. En cuanto echó un vistazo a su alrededor, Harry se percató que había algo diferente. El bosque parecía más denso, más antiguo, más salvaje. Pero estaba seguro que era el mismo lugar, excepto que el campo de flores no existía, en su lugar se alzaba un imponente árbol, el más grande de todos los del bosque. Si había un término para describirlo era "El rey del Bosque".

La simple visión de ese árbol los dejó a ambos sin aliento. Era tan majestuoso, tenía un algo que lo hacía especial. Tal vez el aura de poder o de paz que se notaba a su alrededor, o su forma, ninguno de los dos supo precisarlo. De lo que sí se dieron cuenta, fue que en ese árbol residía el secreto, lo que estaban buscando.

Cuando Draco intentó decirle algo a Harry, ambos se dieron cuenta que no se escuchaba su voz, la de ninguno, en realidad.

Al volver la vista, Draco notó una columna de humo levantándose en el horizonte. Fue hacia allí a donde se dirigieron él y Harry.

Conforme avanzaban, el lamento en el aire se escuchaba más cercano. Después, llegó hasta sus oídos el rumor de hombres hablando y hachas golpeando. A partir de ahí fueron sigilosos. Su magia no funcionaba, así que tuvieron que conformarse con avanzar por la zona más densa del bosque.

No habían pasado más de diez minutos cuando alcanzaron la fuente de los ruidos y vieron a un ejército de hombres talando árboles y quemando los que quedaban.

La ropa que usaban hablaba de una época antigua, muy antigua en realidad. Con cascos y cotas de malla, burdamente construidas. Eso que veían parecía una imagen impresa en el entorno hacia mucho tiempo. Aparte de eso, el espectáculo no hubiera sido muy impresionante si no fuera porque en cada árbol, antes de ser derribado, aparecía un rostro sobrehumano. De ahí venía el lamento. Aunque los taladores no parecían verlo. Al igual que no veían a los dos magos, constató Draco después de exponerse con ese único propósito. No hubo ninguna reacción ante su presencia, como si fuera invisible.

_Como un recuerdo en el pensador, _asimiló Harry.

Siguieron el avance de destrucción de los hombres, no muy seguros de lo que debían hacer, pues eran entes incorpóreos, no podían intervenir de ninguna forma.

De lo que sí se dieron cuenta fue que el lamento se volvía más fuerte. Con cada paso que daban y la dirección que seguían, Draco y Harry tuvieron la certeza que el objetivo final de los hombres era el gran árbol que habían visto antes. Y no se equivocaron.

En cuanto divisaron el majestuoso árbol, los hombres dieron gritos de alborozo y se dirigieron lo más rápido posible a él. Solo se demoraron unos instantes más, afilando sus hachas, pero enseguida empezaron los intentos por cortar el gran tronco.

Los primeros hombres que lo intentaron, murieron aplastados por grandes ramas que caían de lo más alto de la copa del árbol. Estos sucesos eran, para los hombres, simples accidentes, para los magos, en cambio, eran claros ataques que pretendían poner fin a la vejación.

No fue así.

Cada hombre muerto fue sustituido por otro al instante. Pronto, ya eran más de 10 hombres los que se dedicaban a la faena. Era indudable que terminarían rápido.

Estar ahí trajo a Harry un sentimiento de increíble pérdida, al igual que a Draco. Ambos mantenían un semblante de solemnidad que nadie volvería a verles nunca, incluso, por momentos Draco parecía a punto de desmayarse.

Finalmente, después de lo que parecía una eternidad, el rey del bosque finalmente fue derrotado, y su majestuoso tronco se azotó contra el duro suelo.

Un grito furioso, lleno de rencor y que perforaba los tímpanos, muy parecido al que se escuchaba en el claro de su tiempo, sustituyó al lamento anterior. Por primera vez pareció que el ejército destructor lo escuchaba, pues se quedaron petrificados, otros, al contrario, enarbolaron sus espadas. Todo fue inútil.

Alguna clase de savia verde, espesa como sangre, salió del tocón del árbol. La rapidez con la que se esparció por el prado solo podía deberse a una fuerza sobrenatural y cuando alcanzó al primer hombre, los otros solo pudieron observar, estupefactos e impotentes, la forma horrorosa en que gritó, cayó al suelo y se convulsionó hasta quedar quieto en un rictus de dolor.

Enseguida le sucedió a otro, y luego a otro más. Los hombres no se explicaban qué sucedía. Cuando, finalmente, se dieron cuenta, la savia había acabado con un puñado de hombres, cuyos cuerpos parecían maniquíes grotescamente tallados.

Los que intentaron huir, no lo consiguieron. Un campo de fuerza parecía retenerlos ahí. Draco reconoció la zona como la delimitación exacta de lo que era el campo de flores en su tiempo.

Conforme la savia detenía su avance, cristalizándose de forma imposible, el árbol estalló. Como millones de astillas volando por el aire, hiriendo a los hombres. Ninguno se movió, estaban paralizados y no solo de miedo.

Si Harry y Draco hubieran estado realmente ahí, también habrían caído bajo el poderoso influjo de la mente, atrayéndolos. Después de lo que parecieron eternos segundos, los hombres disminuyeron, no en número, sino en tamaño. Harry casi podía ver la forma en que iban empequeñeciendo, Draco también lo notó.

Ninguno se explicaba que estaba pasando, pero el cántico melancólico, que se escuchaba en ese momento, invitaba a tenderse en el suelo y no despertar jamás, instando a tener una consciencia inferior pero creando vida. Era un sentimiento poderoso, les dejaba la mente aturdida. No querían imaginar como se sentiría si esa fuerza estuviera actuando sobre ellos.

Tras lo que parecieron horas, pero que no fueron tal, ambos vieron que los hombres ya no eran los mismos, con cada segundo transcurrido se asemejaban a plantas, y con un último despliegue de magia se convirtieron en flores.

Flores en las más variadas tonalidades de amarillo y naranja. Además, la savia y los cuerpos habían dado paso a un abundante pasto, de tan verde colorido que daba una sensación total de vida. Casi podía olvidarse la destrucción que había tenido lugar antes. Sin embargo, pronto se escucharón voces lejanas, de hombres acercándose y tras unos minutos, lo que parecía la retaguardia del ejército muerto, alcanzó el lugar.

Los hombres se esforzaban arrastrando los troncos que habían quedado abandonados, no parecían estar de ánimo para fijarse en su alrededor. Por su semblante, parecían pensar que estaban muy retrasados, pues no había rastro de los que iban a la delantera. Fue por eso que pasaron por el prado como si hubieran pasado por una caverna oscura, sin prestar atención a nada, sobre todo, sin prestar atención al momento exacto en que cruzaron el prado y destruyeron la mayoría de las flores.

Los aurores sintieron escalofríos cuando una risa maniaca inundó el aire. Harry sintió nauseas pero lo disimuló. Draco preguntó ¿_Por qué?_, aunque su voz no se escuchó. Sin embargo, una voz le contestó:

—Venganza. Pagarán. Morirán de la misma forma en que me hicieron morir a mí y a los míos, con su salvajismo sin sentido. Y lo sentirán, la naturaleza salvaje de otros será su condena.

—Merecen ser pisoteados hasta morir, como si no significaran nada. No significan nada.

Harry dio un respingo al escuchar aquello en labios de Draco, tanto por el significado de sus palabras, como por el hecho de volver a escuchar su voz, pero Draco asintió.

La imagen de lo sucedido se desvaneció, dando paso a una rápida sucesión de escenas de rituales, cuya finalidad parecía contentar al "espíritu" del bosque. El final de esos intentos siempre mostraba un campo con más flores.

La cantidad de rituales era desalentadora. ¿Qué podían hacer ellos que no hubieran intentado ya esos otros cientos de magos?

Supieron que los recuerdos habían llegado a su fin cuando ambos reconocieron el aroma, colorido y sonido de su época. Harry se permitió recostarse en el pasto. Draco permaneció de pie.

—Nunca va a terminar. Nunca habrá suficientes muertes para compensar lo que le hicieron.

—Tienes razón. Ninguna sucia vida inferior compensa los milenios de magia que destruyeron.

La rabia en la voz de Draco puso en alerta a Harry. Al analizar sus palabras, no pudo evitar compararlas con la ideología mortífaga. Draco había sido parte de eso, después de todo. Para hablar, se obligó a levantarse.

—Todas las vidas son valiosas, ninguna es sucia o inferior. Todos los magos somos iguales, incluso con los muggles.

Draco lo miró como si observará a un chico especialmente estúpido. Harry se removió en su sitio, pero mantuvó la mirada.

—Esto no se trata de quien es superior a otros. No hablamos de Voldemort y sus creencias. Eso quedo en el pasado, ¡Súperalo!

—¿Entonces, de que estamos hablando?

—Hablamos de poder mágico. La acumulación de auténtica magia salvaje. Cualquier hechizo que pudiera lanzar Voldemort o Dumbledore, sería una infinitésima parte de lo que la naturaleza puede hacer. Eso es magia pura. De ahí viene la nuestra.

—Nunca oí hablar de eso.

—Debe ser porque en Hogwarts no enseñan sobre eso. Pero cualquier miembro de una familia mágica puede decírtelo. Incluso tu amigo Weasley, con las múltiples deficiencias que tiene, podría explicártelo. Una razón más para enarbolar la creencia que los de sangre muggle no están al nivel que los otros.

—Y he aquí a Draco Malfoy hablando de la pureza de la sangre.¿ Por qué no me sorprende?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, es la educación que se nos inculcó desde niños. No me ves matando muggles a diestra y siniestra, ¿cierto?

—Sí, bueno. Solo eso te falta — murmuró, y aunque podría jurar que Draco lo escuchó, este no hizo comentarios al respecto.

—Esto nos regresa a lo que debemos hacer.

—Sí. Viendo esta situación, podemos decir que, definitivamente, no es trabajo para un auror. Tal vez un Inefable quedaría mejor en este asunto.

—Si lo que deseas es abandonar, adelante ¡Hazlo! No te detendré. Aún tenemos 4 días para resolverlo y no pienso darme por vencido. Si tú, en cambio, prefieres seguirles la pista a apestosos fugitivos, bien por ti.

—No dije que fuera a renunciar, Malfoy. Eso quisieras. Y aunque lo hubiera pensado, por solo verte sufrir en mi compañía, no lo haré.

—No hay ninguna cosa que pueda querer de ti. Me da igual lo que hagas.

—Bien.

—Bien.

El silencio se prolongó durante un rato más, hasta que fue obvio que el caso no iba a resolverse solo, estando ahí parados. Repentinamente, Harry recordó algo.

—¿Por qué confiaste en aquella anciana? Creía que los Slytherin son de huye mientras puedas — Varios recuerdos de Malfoy, en situaciones poco valerosas, relampaguearon en su mente. Sonrió.

—Puedo asegurarte que la mayoría de tus creencias sobre cualquier cosa que involucre magia, están equivocadas. Además, ya no estamos en el colegio.

—Hablas como un viejo.

—Hablo como gente conocedora — aclaró —. Regresando al tema, fui con la anciana porque su presencia era muy poderosa. Cualquier razón por la que estuviera interesada en nosotros, debía ser muy importante. Era una oportunidad que no podíamos dejar pasar.

—¿Tienes idea de quién era?

—No lo sé. Pero desea que acabemos con esto.

—¿Y como lo haremos?

—En serio Potter. A veces las conversaciones contigo no son tal, son unilaterales. Ponte a pensar más de cinco segundos, en lugar de esperar que los demás contesten las interrogantes del universo. Granger te tiene muy mal acostumbrado.

Aún así, Draco se concentró y recitó un par de hechizos. No sucedió nada, así que después de unos minutos más debió aceptar que sus intentos no habían dado resultado y se encogió de hombros.

—El flujo mágico ha cesado.

Harry observó las flores mecerse con el viento, sintió una profunda nostalgia, que tiño su voz al hablar.

—No puedo creer que sean personas.

—Ya no lo son.

—Pero, una vez lo fueron. Y ahora están…

—Muertos, ya no son lo que fueron. Aunque nadie caminara por aquí, el inexorable paso del tiempo, los marchitará.

Draco tenía razón y Harry lo sabía, así que tras unos momentos de silencio, levantó la cabeza. El rubio notó que ya estaba tranquilo, así que se acomodó la túnica.

—Al parecer, no tenemos más por hacer.

—Tal vez… regresando al pueblo — sugirió Harry. Draco asintió y con un último vistazo a las flores, desaparecieron juntos.

**oO°*°Oo  
**

Regresaron al callejón y anduvieron, una vez más, por los trechos ya recorridos. A pesar que estuvieron alertas a cualquier movimiento, no volvieron a encontrarse con la anciana.

Cuando fue obvio que no iban a conseguir nada, Harry se recargó en una pared y dejó que la gravedad lo arrastrará hasta el suelo.

Decir que estaba exhausto, era poco. Las emociones del día habían sido suficientes para dejarlo sin ganas de mover un músculo en un buen rato. El cansancio no solo era físico, sino también mental.

—Vamos Potter. ¿Qué sucedió con la estrella del Quidditch? ¿Qué pensarían tus admiradoras de ti al verte en ese estado lamentable. Totalmente derrotado.

—Pensarían que tuve un día difícil. Y ser buscador es mayormente agilidad, no resistencia física, deberías saberlo ya que tú también fuiste uno. Uno no muy bueno, por cierto. Viendo tu complexión, tú deberías estar peor que yo. ¿No estás cansado? Te recordaba como un chico que encuentra cualquier excusa para quejarse. ¿Qué sucedió con el Malfoy llorón?

Draco no contestó enseguida, pero cuando lo hizo, fingió no haber escuchado las partes en que se le insultaba.

—Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y levántate — Se agachó ligeramente y parecía tener la intención de ayudar a Harry a levantarse, pero en ese preciso momento, un hechizo le dio de lleno en el costado y lo mando volando, varios metros más allá. Cayó pesadamente sobre su espalda y se quejó.

Harry se quedó atónito. ¿Estaban bajo un ataque? Revolvió su túnica e instantáneamente tuvo su varita en la mano. Cuando la apuntó en la dirección del atacante… quedó estupefacto, Draco, que levantaba la cabeza en ese momento, también. Una descripción más exacta sería que Harry se quedó pasmado, mientras que Draco bufó y envió una mirada llena de odio.

El "misterioso atacante" no era otro que George Weasley. Enarbolaba su varita y se apresuró para auxiliar a Harry.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? No puedes darle la espalda a un Malfoy. Suerte que llegue a tiempo.

—Tenía que ser un Weasley. Un idiota Weasley.

A pesar de la sangre que manchaba sus labios, Draco se las arregló para lucir gracioso y elegante mientras se levantaba y sacudía su túnica.

—Sabía que no se podía confiar en ti. Sucia rata.

—No sabía que hubiera más Weasley por aquí. Es una forma apropiada de referirse a ellos.

Draco giró la cabeza como si buscará a otro pelirrojo en las cercanías. Eso enfureció a George, quién apuntó su varita hacia Draco y su actitud era tan amenazadora que solo le falto gruñir.

—¡Espera George!

Harry sujetó la manga del pelirrojo e intentó que bajara la varita. Él ni volteó a verlo.

—No hay ninguna razón para permanecer en tu insignificante presencia.

Draco desapareció y Harry ni siquiera pudo asegurarse que estaba bien. Contaba con que solo estuviera un poco adolorido, pero una furia ciega lo domino en cuanto vio la sonrisa conciliadora de su amigo.

—¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

—Salvándote el trasero. La familia no es muy quisquillosa en ese aspecto, pero estoy seguro que Ginny te quiere completo.

—¿Y en que situación imaginaria me has salvado?

—Malfoy estaba…

—Haciendo absolutamente nada.

—¡Vaya! ¿En serio? ¿No estás de broma? — No se amedrentó ante la férrea mirada de Harry —. Creo que es una metida de pata.

—Es más que eso.

—Velo por el lado positivo, se lo pensará dos veces si en el futuro intenta hacerte algo.

—No seas absurdo. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

—¿Golpear a Malfoy? Ahora sé que no estaba atacándote y la situación se torna muy divertida. Espera a que lo cuente en la cena.

—Atacaste a un auror, sin justificación alguna.

—¡Hey! Eso no es verdad. Sí tenía justificación. Parecía un ataque, contigo en el suelo y todo eso. Además, auror o no, se lo merecía.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo.

—Olvídalo Harry, fue un accidente. Alégrate pensando que si se hubiera tratado de un ataque real, yo lo habría evitado.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

—¡Que frío! Y pretencioso, además. Aunque seas tú, necesitas ayuda. Incluso yo, siendo un chico guapo, carismático y talentoso, necesito ayuda.

—Sí, como sea. Debo irme.

Harry estaba demasiado enfadado como para soportar la incómoda sensación de la desaparición, así que simplemente se alejó a paso rápido. George no notó su molestia, o tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, pues no intentó seguirlo. Aunque, antes de doblar en una esquina, Harry escuchó que le recordaba sobre la cena de esa noche.

Definitivamente no estaba de humor para eso.

De pronto se le ocurrió que podría aparecerse en el departamento de Draco para asegurarse que estaba bien. Pero en cuanto estaba a punto de llevar a la práctica sus intenciones, un pensamiento repentino le recordó la forma en que el rubio había recibido su preocupación días antes. La única opción era verlo al día siguiente y sacar el tema como quien no quiere la cosa, lo que definitivamente no era su especialidad. Pensando en eso, se dirigió a su departamento un tanto cabizbajo.

Mientras más lo pensaba, más se preguntaba por qué debía estar tan molesto con George. Después de todo, solo había intentado ayudarlo. Y no había hecho nada demasiado grave, excepto atacar a Malfoy sin asegurarse de lo que sucedía. El sentimiento de malestar siguió en su pecho e incluso aumentaba por momentos.

Finalmente se dijo que se debía a que todo había sido su culpa. Si no se hubiera tirado en cualquier sitio, entonces la confusión no hubiera surgido.

Para cuando llego a su departamento y se relajó, la tensión del momento había desaparecido definitivamente.

Cuando contestó la carta de Hermione, se permitió incluir una línea inesperada, incluso para él, cuando la leyó dudó en borrarla, pero decidió que no había nada malo en dejarla. Las palabras eran totalmente inocentes.

…

"_Ultimamente me he sentido raro, incluso enfermo, no todo el tiempo, sino cuando sucede algo alrededor de una persona de quién no me había preocupado antes. Hasta he sentido ganas de golpear a alguien conocido ante un nimio error. Espero que no me este invadiendo uno de esos sentimientos de hacer justicia por mi propia mano, como la de esos súper héroes muggles. Aunque, mientras no empiece a usar la ropa interior por fuera, creo que estoy bien"__.  
_

**oO°*°Oo  
**

El resto de la carta fue normal, pero esa parte en específico, aunque hizo reír a Ron, le ayudó a comprender a Hermione que algo estaba saliéndose de su eje en la vida de Harry.

**CONTINUARÁ…  
**

**oO°*°Oo  
**

**Notas de Autora:  
**

¡Hola, hola!

Una disculpa por tardar tanto en publicar, lo frustrante es que el capítulo ya llevaba exactamente 12 días escrito, pero no había tenido tiempo de publicarlo.

Ojala que la espera haya valido la pena. La incógnita de las desapariciones esta resuelta, pero todavía no se sabe como van a finalizar el caso. De hecho, el capítulo iba a llamarse "Verdad", pero no pude encontrar una definición que me gustara, todas eran demasiado filosóficas, así que finalmente se llamó "Revelación" (aunque también me costó trabajo encontrar una definición que quedará bien.

Pueden ver que el capítulo es casi el doble de lo que han sido los anteriores capítulos. Así que ustedes dirán si esta mejor o no.

Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas hermosas que me dejaron comentario: Monica alias The Joker, Roquel y Vanessa1, Altea Malfoy y Cyda, si lo notaron esto incluye a reviewers de Slasheaven, Fanfiction y LJ. Esto por el motivo que creo es mejor subir las mismas notas en todos los sitios y no andar cambiando las notas de autora, dependiendo del sitio (aunque sería ideal, pero ya me ha pasado que se me olvida cambiarle en alguno y al final no le doy agradecimientos a todos).

Además de mandar una dedicación especial a Sani, que anda en fin de semestre y no revisó el capítulo.

Por cierto que si notan alguna aberración de ortografía por ahí, háganmelo saber. ¡Porfa! Ya saben que se acepta toda clase de comentarios.

¡Pasen bonito fin de semana y nos vemos en la próxima!

**Altea Malfoy:** Pues Draco es un poco cabezota, un tarado integral, como lo has llamado, es una buena descripción. Pero debes entender que no es una persona que se deje influenciar fácilmente, es desconfiado por naturaleza, así que no va a aceptar mimos y preocupaciones, pues cree que hay otros propósitos escondidos.

Yo tampoco sé lo que hará Harry para remediarlo. Pero es lo emocionante de seguir el fic, jeje.

Estoy segura que casi 20 días no se considera como una pronta actualización, pero aquí esta y espero te haya gustado.


	8. Amistad

**Título:** Deseo olvidar

**Sinopsis extendida:** La amistad es cosa común entre compañeros de habitación, del colegio, vecinos, incluso colegas del trabajo.

Cuando tu compañero obligado es tu viejo rival del colegio, las posibilidades disminuyen dramáticamente. Aun más si su nombre es Draco Malfoy, entonces las probabilidades de una amistad prácticamente se extinguen.

Sin embargo, Harry descubrirá que las estadísticas que están en contra poco importan, porque cuando se trata de Draco Malfoy hasta lo imposible es posible.

Cuando esa amistad surge, hasta el amor se adivina a la vuelta de la esquina.

**Advertencias:**

Todo el universo Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K.R., aunque me pesé después de ese epilogo. Yo solo tomo a sus personajes por diversión, no lucro de ninguna forma con ello.

**oO°*°Oo**

**  
Capítulo 08. Amistad  
**

_Amistad: __Relación de confianza y afecto puro y desinteresado entre personas cercanas.  
_

**oO°*°Oo  
**

"_Maldito Potter"_, parecía que pedirle puntualidad era como decirle que llegara tarde. No tenían suficiente tiempo para la investigación y el otro lo ocupaba en quien sabe que cosas. Aunque, si se basaba en sus recuerdos de Hogwarts, nunca había sido especialmente responsable en esas cosas. ¡Claro!, como todos pasan por alto sus faltas, se aprovechaba de eso. Sin embargo, en ese momento no venía a su mene ninguna ocasión en que se hubiera jactado de ello. Pero el hecho que no las recordara no significaba nada, solo si pensará un poco más…

—¡Maldito Potter! — Ni estando ausente lo dejaba trabajar en paz. Simplemente ahora, ya lo había distraído durante valiosos minutos.

Mientras refunfuñaba, su puerta se abrió repentinamente. Hubiera sufrido de un sobresalto si no fuera el objeto de sus críticas el que se presentara de esa forma, o tal vez precisamente porque era él. No podía demostrar ninguna debilidad frente a él.

—Potter, ¡Que sorpresa! Le atribuiré tu falta de modales a tu educación con los muggles y no a tu cerebro de cacahuate.

Harry parpadeó un poco aturdido.

—Me gustan los cacahuates.

Si hubiera dicho que le gustaba tener relaciones sexuales con su perrito, Draco no lo habría mirado diferente.

—Las puertas están para ser tocadas.

—Lamento llegar tarde.

—Ni siquiera había notado tu ausencia. No todos se preocupan por lo que haces.

Era una completa mentira, pero no podía soltarle que se había preguntado donde estaba. Eso sería el equivalente a… que pensara que lo apreciaba o algo así de repugnante. Casi tuvo escalofríos, fingidos por supuesto, pues su subconsciente se sentía mejor al generarlos.

_Mmm, sí, eso está mucho mejor._

—Ya comenzaste.

—Sí Potter. Eso es por lo que nos pagan: INVESTIGAR. Puedo deletrearlo si gustas.

Harry no lo escuchó, estaba preocupado porque tenía planeado llegar antes que Draco se sumergiera en la investigación. Quería indagar sobre su estado. Viéndolo así no podría sacar el tema, o tendría que ser muy sutil.

—¿No resultaste herido ayer?

Claro que su sutileza era para los demás como un golpe en la ingle.

Draco lo fulminó aún antes que sus ojos se encontraran.

—Tu falta de tacto debería ser legendaria.

—No evadas la cuestión.

—Si quieres los detalles macabros para poder contarla a tus amiguitos y puedan reírse de mí, no te daré el gusto.

—Eres completamente paranoico.

—¡Gracias!

—¿Tu cerebro alcanza a entender que no era un cumplido?

—Lo sé lerdo. Pero a veces la paranoia te ayuda a sobrevivir. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

—Como sea. Dime si George te hizo daño.

—¡No, por supuesto que no!. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Un hechizo que me hizo volar por los aires tuvo el único propósito de hacerme sentir mejor — Mala mirada para Harry —. Está claro que esa era la intención del Weasley.

—Podrías dejar el sarcasmo por el momento y responder francamente.

—Y a ti que te importa Potter.

El tono furioso de Draco sorprendió a Harry. La modulación de su voz siempre tenía un toque aristocrático muy particular. Nunca lo había escuchado un decible más alto de lo que la decencia y el estatus lo permitía. Él también levantó la voz.

—Porque me preocupa lo que te suceda. ¡Maldición Malfoy!, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo, pero eres mi compañero y los compañeros se apoyan y se cuidan entre sí.

—La próxima vez que vaya a la playa dejaré que me untes el bloqueador solar, para que no te preocupes cuando resulte bronceado.

—¡Cállate! Hasta empezabas a caerme bien. Pero ahora sé que tenía razón cuando creía que eras un completo idiota, porque de verdad lo eres. El idiota más grande en la historia de los idiotas.

—¡Vaya Potter! Casi me sentí ofendido.

—¡Vete a la mierda!

Sabía que era muy infantil, pero Harry no lo resistió y azotó la puerta al salir. Eso se sacaba por ser tan blando, _e idiota, _pensó.

Cuando entró a su oficina, lo que menos se esperaba encontrar era a Draco cómodamente sentado en su silla. Su sobresalto lo hizo golpearse la cabeza con la puerta.

—¡Maldición Malfoy! ¿Qué haces en mi oficina? ¿Y cómo diablos lograste entrar antes que yo?

—¡Ah, Potter! La gracilidad andante.

—Mira, no estoy de humor. Si pudiéramos concentrarnos en el trabajo y olvidar todo lo demás.

—¿Qué tú no estás de humor? No veo porque podrías no estar de humor. Tú fuiste el que ofreció esta estúpida tregua cuando nos asignaron el caso y después tú fuiste el que la quebrantó, dejando de hablarme.

—¡Ah, no! No me vas a culpar de eso. Tú la rompiste primero con tu inaguantable comportamiento y tu trato grosero.

—Disculpa si no te bese los pies y te di abrazos cada vez que te veía.

—No me refiero a eso.

—¿Seguro? Entonces, ¿Qué esperabas de mí?

—Que fueras cortés y…

—¿Y?

—No lo sé, pero debes aceptar que los otros se preocupen por ti.

—Y una mierda. Si un mago tenebroso estuviera a punto de hacerme picadillo, nadie movería un dedo.

—Yo sí.

Por primera vez en el día, Draco lo miró intensamente durante unos segundos. Harry hizo lo posible para no retorcerse bajo su escrutinio.

—¿Por qué debería creerte?

—¿Tanto te cuesta confiar en otros? — La mirada de incredulidad en los ojos grises fue muy elocuente — Después de todo este tiempo, juntos — Aunque él mismo sabía que no era tanto —, ¿Aún no confías en mí?

—La confianza es para los tontos.

—Malfoy.

—No confió en ti, pero no es necesario para que te "crea". Después de todo, esto pronto terminará y no será necesario que hagamos fiestas en pijamas juntos o algo por el estilo. Ahora, ¿Podemos volver a trabajar?

—¡Claro!

La alegría en el rostro de Harry era tan sincera, que hizo sentir a Draco incómodo, por lo que se apresuró a salir de la oficina de Harry, seguido por él.

¿Por qué tenía que poner esa sonrisa de idiota? Lo confundía y ofuscaba a partes iguales. Parecía que le hubiera anunciado ser el ganador del premio mayor en la lotería mágica, o algo así de vulgar. No lo comprendía.

La amistad que brindaba en el colegio se limitaba a aquellos que tuvieran un estatus parecido al suyo. Pero, entonces, algunas eran simples alianzas estratégicas, no verdaderas amistades. En esos tiempos no lograba entender porque Granger y Weasley se desvivían por Harry y viceversa. Crabbe y Goyle hacían cualquier cosa que él les ordenaba, porque debían hacerlo, él era su líder. Sin embargo, pronto demostraron su deslealtad cuando su padre cayó del favor de Voldemort. Con Blaise y Pansy sostenía una correspondencia errática y de sus otros ex compañeros de Slytherin, hace mucho que no sabía nada. En cambio, el trío magnífico seguía unido. Aún cuando dos andaban de luna de miel, aunque le costará pensar en la idea sin vomitar, había visto una carta de Granger sobre el escritorio de Harry.

Lo que Potter le ofrecía ¿Era una verdadera amistad? O ¿Solo una convivencia más confortable entre ellos?, por su actitud casi podía asegurar que lo primero, pero ¿Por qué le interesaba su amistad al niño que vivió?

Quería dejar el tema de lado y casi lo logró cuando entró a su oficina y se vio libre de la presencia del otro, pero un instante después Harry lo siguió, y los pensamientos incoherentes volvieron a su cabeza. Aunque, notó, con alivio, que no todo estaba perdido cuando Harry empezó a revolver los pergaminos ordenados meticulosamente. Inmediatamente le dio un manotazo para que dejara de hacerlo.

—Tal vez para tu ojo poco entrenado no lo parezca, pero estos documentos están en perfecto orden. No los desarregles.

Harry parecía dispuesto a reír durante tres días seguidos, pero lo ocultó intentando parecer serio. Un intento pésimo.

—¡Claro, claro!

—Entiendo que usas gafas y eres medio ciego. Por eso, lo pasaré por alto esta vez. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

La situación le parecía tan irreal, además de ridícula, que Harry cabeceó porque sabía que si abría la boca, soltaría la carcajada y no estaba muy seguro que Draco se lo tomara bien.

En cuanto el otro se sentó, lo imitó y alargó la mano cuando le tendió un pergamino.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras cada quien leía lo propio. Harry tenía una ligera idea de lo que tenía que buscar en "Tratados sobre la magia de la naturaleza". Pese a resultarle muy interesante, no descubrió nada sobre como apaciguar a la dryada del bosque.

**oO°*°Oo  
**

Durante las siguientes horas siguieron la misma pauta. Harry terminaba de leer, extendía la mano y Draco le pasaba algo más.

Tras todas esas horas estaba seguro que ni siquiera las redacciones más difíciles de pociones le habían dejado semejante dolor en el cuello. Draco, sin embargo, lucía tan fresco y relajado como si acabara de sentarse.

—¿Cómo demonios haces para permanecer así de relajado? Mi cuello esta matándome.

—Potter, voy a darte una noticia que tal vez te impacte — ¿Acaso estaba a punto de confesar ser mitad mutante? —. Eres un mago.

Casi se cayó de la silla. ¿A qué venía esa broma?

—Muy gracioso Malfoy.

—Y como mago, puedes lanzar un hechizo, de entre la variedad de ellos que existe, para relajar los músculos.

¡Vaya!, eso no se le había ocurrido, evidentemente.

—Eso es trampa.

—¿En que universo eso es trampa?

—En el universo en que debiste decírmelo.

—Un mago "calificado" — recalcó la palabra con los dedos — como tú, debería saberlo. Ser mago significa más que abrir puertas cerradas.

En cuanto se lanzó uno de esos hechizos, se sintió mejor. Por un momento su cara fue de tal satisfacción que, cuando se dio cuenta, se sintió avergonzado. Draco lo notó porque sonrió.

Ahora que estaba más disipado, podía decir con toda tranquilidad que no había nada en torno a la investigación. Nada. Ya habían leído todo lo que Draco había reunido y, a menos que él hubiera averiguado algo que no le hubiera contado, el resultado era un gran cero.

—¿Nada?

—No — Confirmó Draco con un suspiro —. No entiendo como no hay una sola mención a la forma de tratar con un caso así.

—Tal vez sea que los investigadores "desaparecieron" misteriosamente, o se los comió y la información recabada se perdió.

—No es antropófago, por supuesto que no se los come.

Aún así, sonrió.

—Ya sabes a que me refiero.

Draco asintió.

—Otro día sin resultados. La cuenta regresiva sigue avanzando. Solo nos quedan tres días.

—Bueno, no hay que desanimarse. Seguro encontramos algo.

—Podríamos consultar a un inefable.

—¿Conoces a alguno?

—No, esperaba que tú si. Llevas más tiempo que yo trabajando ahí.

—Pues no. Son muy discretos y no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a alguno.

—Podríamos preguntarle a tu amiga.

A Harry le costó un minuto entero darse cuenta que se refería a Hermione.

—¡Wow! Debes estar desesperado para sugerir tal cosa.

—No hay porque descartar ninguna posibilidad. Y si Granger sigue siendo la molesta enciclopedia andante, tal vez sepa dónde buscar.

Harry asintió enérgicamente, dándole la razón.

—Puede ser, sin embargo, no quisiera interrumpir su luna de miel.

—Dudo que la interrumpas más que un rato.

—No conoces a Hermione. Cuando algo le interesa, no descansa hasta averiguarlo todo. Ron, definitivamente, me mataría.

—Sería una buena excusa para hechizarlo.

—¡Que alivio saber que te preocupes tanto por mi seguridad!

Los delgados hombros de Draco se encogieron, mientras su rostro intentaba permanecer serio y borrar la sonrisa que sus labios luchaban por mostrar.

—¿Qué dices de una comida para aclarar las ideas?

—¿Tú invitas?

—Claro, pero tú pagas.

—¡Que poco galante!

Ahora fue el turno de Harry para encogerse de hombros.

—Te propongo algo, una carrera al elevador y quien pierda, paga.

—¡Que infantil!, Potter ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Tres?

A pesar de su tono escandalizado, echó a correr en cuanto Harry abrió la puerta. Fuera trampa, como Harry gritó o que tenía las piernas más largas y mejor condición física, como Draco aseguró, el caso es que a Harry le tocó pagar.

**oO°*°Oo  
**

—Puedo disculparme si tú lo haces.

A otra persona se le hubiera atragantado el bocado que degustaba en ese momento, sin embargo, tratándose de Draco Malfoy, el único gesto de perplejidad fueron dos cejas levantadas.

Una vez mastico adecuadamente el bocado, Draco se permitió comentar con un tono perfectamente modulado.

—Como es usual en ti, hablas sin que tenga idea de a que te refieres. ¡Es una costumbre muy molesta!

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Ya que hemos "solventado" nuestras diferencias — hizo comillas con los dedos en la palabra solventado —. Deberíamos disculparnos apropiadamente y dejar todo el asunto en el pasado.

—El asunto ya ha quedado en el pasado, eres tú el que intenta traerlo de regreso.

—Ignorarlo no significa que todo esté resuelto.

—Explícame Potter. No puedo leerte la mente.

—De hecho, sí puedes.

—Eso no es leer la mente, so tonto. Es Legeremancia. La mente no es un libro abierto que puedas hojear a tu gusto.

—Suenas como Snape.

—Bueno, tenía razón.

Ambos permanecieron un rato en silencio, recordando al fallecido profesor.

—Ahora vas a explicarte, ¿O no?

—¿Recuerdas esa noche en que fui a tu casa?

—Mi memoria es perfecta, gracias.

—Entonces, también recordarás la forma tan descortés que tuviste de echarme de tu casa.

—¡No te eché! — Lo pensó durante unos minutos — Bueno, echarte no es la palabra que utilizaría.

—¿Cuál es la palabra que utilizarías entonces?

A Draco le costó trabajo pensar, y descubrió horrorizado que no se le ocurría ninguna. A Harry no se le pasó desapercibido.

—¡Hey! Vuelve al tema.

—El caso es que tú deberías disculparte por echarme de tu departamento y yo por ser un necio y no dirigirte la palabra, evitarte y todo eso. Además me debes una segunda disculpa por no compartir la información del caso.

—¡Claro que no voy a hacerlo! No tengo por qué. Llegaste sin ser invitado y no compartí la información porque tú no me escuchabas. Así que, técnicamente, tú tienes la culpa de todo.

Draco calló, pero Harry no hizo ningún intento por hablar, así que el rubio retomó la palabra.

—Estoy esperando esa doble disculpa.

—¿Qué?

—Ya te lo dije.

—¡De ninguna manera!

—¡Vamos! Ambos sabemos que quieres hacerlo. Sé lo difícil que es empezar, pero una vez que lo hayas hecho, ya te resultará más fácil.

—Si tan fácil es, ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

—Yo no tengo razones para disculparme.

—¡Claro que sí! Ya sé lo que haremos, empezaré yo y tú serás el siguiente — Tomó una bocanada de aire y añadió en su tono más sincero —. ¡Lamento que mi egoísmo, más bien tu egoísmo, me llevara a retirarte la palabra! ¡Listo!, tu turno.

—Que quede en los archivos que solo lo hago para que dejes de molestar. Entérate que esa noche de lluvia en que irrumpiste, ejem…, que buscaste refugio en mi departamento, no pude dormir por la angustia que me carcomía pensando en que había herido tus sentimientos. Aunque soy consciente, que esas noches de insomnio no tienen comparación con lo que debiste sufrir ante mi rechazo.

El tono mordaz que imprimió a sus palabras, lejos de ofender a Harry, le divirtieron.

—¡Hey! Se supone que debía ser una disculpa sincera.

—¿Qué parte de mi discurso no te pareció sincero?

—Mmm, digamos todo.

—No puedes negar sentirte seducido por mi elocuencia y dramatismo impregnando cada palabra.

—Más bien fue gracioso.

—¡Que insulto! Pensar que mi esfuerzo es tomado como una vulgar broma.

—No sé si lo haces a propósito, pero definitivamente eres divertido. ¿Por qué nunca fuiste divertido en el colegio?

—Por que no soy un bufón. Pero mis dotes histriónicas eran muy apreciadas en el club de teatro.

—¿Había un club de teatro en Hogwarts?

—¡Por supuesto!

—¿Cómo es que es la primera vez que escuchó hablar de él?

—Era muy exclusivo. Normalmente solo entraban Slytherin's y Ravenclaw's, y se comentaba que hacia diez años que no entraba ningún Gryffindor. Los Hufflepuff no son muy brillantes, así que no me sorprende que no hubiera ninguno en toda la historia del club. Las representaciones se hacían en la sala común de Slytherin. Pero se rumoreaba que algunas presentaciones, con el público más selecto, se presentaban en el Gran Comedor.

—¿Y los profesores lo permitían?

—¿Por qué no? Era un pasatiempo mejor que el club de gobstones o el apestoso ED.

Una inesperada carcajada brotó de los labios de Harry.

—Habrías matado por pertenecer a él. No finjas.

—No finjo. No le veo la utilidad a lanzarse pequeños hechizos entre completos neófitos. Es sorprendente que nadie haya terminado con dos cabezas o se haya evaporado, considerando que tenían a Longbottom ahí.

—¿Estás diciendo que preferías el club de duelo de segundo año? ¿Incluyendo a Lockhart? — Fingió una arcada y de pronto levantó la cabeza, asustado — ¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso eras un admirador suyo?

—Por Merlín, ¡No! Ese club también apestaba.

—Déjame recordar la forma tan sublime en que te derrote en esos combates. ¿No será por eso que no te agradó el club?

—No . Y eso fue suerte. Los Malfoy tenemos entrenamiento mágico desde que somos capaces de sostener una varita.

—Eso debería ser ilegal. ¿Niños pequeños lanzando hechizos peligrosos a diestra y siniestra?

—¿Quién dijo que fuera legal?

—Acabas de confesar un crimen de familia. ¡Podría chantajearte por eso!

—¡Claro que no! No hay pruebas. Además, todas las familias mágicas lo hacen, es una costumbre muy arraigada.

Bueno, definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba. Debía preguntarle a Ron la próxima ocasión. Aunque no se imaginaba a una Ginny o a un Ron de cuatro años lanzando hechizos a sus hermanos, era muy fácil imaginar a los gemelos.

Cuando Draco vio su sonrisa nostálgica, apartó la mirada.

Ahí, al fondo de restaurante, identificó un brillo rojizo que no tardó en identificar. Podía tener varios años de no verla, pero la versión adulta no era muy diferente de la Ginny Weasley que recordaba.

—¡Miren quien salió del gallinero mientras el gallo anda de paseo!

—Nunca creí que diría esto, pero eso suena extraordinariamente vulgar para ti. ¿No hay ley que prohíba que chicos pijos como tú digan ese tipo de frases?

Para completo disgusto de Draco, no escuchó su respuesta, pues al seguir la dirección de su mirada, su sonrisa creció a tal grado, que corría el riesgo de romperle las mejillas. Draco esperaba que eso que lucía como un sonrojo en la cara del moreno, solo fuera efecto de las luces del lugar.

—¡GINNY!

La consternación de Draco alcanzó niveles nunca antes superados, cuando Harry fue en contra de todas las normas de etiqueta y gritó _¡En público! ¡Qué bochornoso!_

Tampoco Ginny prestó atención a las sagradas normas del buen comportamiento y completamente fuera de lugar, agitó la mano enérgicamente.

¿Qué demonios hacían esos dos en público si no sabían comportarse? Pensar que estaba sentado a la mesa con uno de ellos le hizo sentirse avergonzado. Miro en todas las direcciones para evaluar los daños. Algunos magos miraban el grotesco intercambio de forma escandalizada, aún más que la de Draco. Otros, en cambio, ponían una exasperante mirada de condescendencia. ¿No podían entender la magnitud del desastre nacional que estaban generando esos individuos? ¿No podían ser lo suficientemente civilizados para que alguno de los dos se levantara y fuera a la mesa del otro?

— Potter, deja de avergonzarme y ve hacia ella.

—No es necesario Malfoy.

—Es bueno saber que al menos hay algo de sensatez en tu familia Weasley.

A Harry puso de nervios la forma en que pronunciaban el apellido del otro, como si se tratara de un insulto.

Para completo horror de Draco, Ginny se sentó junto a él.

—Creo que tú tienes tu propia mesa, has dejado a tu acompañante muy solitario.

—No me interesa tu opinión, y si te preocupa Gennevive, ¿Por qué no le das una visita?

—No vas a echarme de mi propia mesa.

—Entonces líbranos de tu molesta voz y guarda silencio.

—Yo te sugiero que le des una utilidad concreta a tu boca y mastiques tu comida, que desgraciadamente esta en esa mesa de allá. ¡Lástima! ¡Adiós!

El ademán de su mano fue más parecido a un "aléjate", que a una despedida.

—Dime Harry, ¿Qué haces estos días?

—Seguimos con la investigación de un caso.

—¿En serio? ¿Tú y ése?

—Ése tiene nombre, uno magnífico, por cierto — Rectificó de inmediato Draco.

—Ah, y dime, chico del nombre magnífico. ¿Cuál es ese caso tan interesante del que habla Harry? Ya que insistes en interrumpir la conversación, al menos podrías utilizar tu lengua para algo útil.

—Mi lengua tiene otros usos más placenteros que hablar.

—Déjame dudarlo, algo tan viscoso y repugnante solo puede servirte para comunicarte con los demás.

—Ahora entiendo porque te la pasas hablando.

Ginny lo ignoró.

—Entonces Harry, ¿Qué hay de ese caso?

Harry lució de verdad aliviado cuando se le dio la oportunidad de terminar con aquel hostil intercambio.

—En realidad, tratamos con una dryada furiosa y con unas ansias vengativas.

—Completamente justificadas. — Argumentó Draco, Harry prosiguió como si nada.

—Unos muggles talaron el árbol guardián del bosque en el que residía y no precisamos la fecha, pero su "maldición" lleva mucho tiempo convirtiendo a los que se acercan a esa zona en flores.

—Bueno, hay que admitir que se trata de una venganza bastante poética.

—Dile eso a los cientos, o tal vez miles, de muggles que han sucumbido ante sus desplantes de furia.

—En Sudamérica vi varios casos relacionados a la magia de la naturaleza. En un viaje a Perú supe que los magos antiguos solían sacrificar a vírgenes en la luna nueva, mezclaban su sangre, aún caliente, con rocas molidas extraídas de lo más profundo de la tierra y con agua de lluvia recolectada de la parte más alta de la montaña Huascarán, así se reunían tres de los cuatro elementos, la brisa nocturna era la que aportaba el elemento aire. Después se hacía un círculo alrededor de la zona maldita y tres magos lanzaban varios hechizos durante 7 noches.

—Parece bastante complicado.

—Al menos ya tenemos a la virgen. ¡Que gentil de tu parte ofrecerte en una causa tan noble, Weasley!

—Demasiado tarde, no puedo ser yo. Además, nunca especifique que tuvieran que ser mujeres.

—Bueno, yo estoy descartado porque soy bastante experimentado en esas cuestiones.

—¿Cuáles cuestiones? — preguntó inocentemente Harry.

—Las de alcoba, Potter.

El sonrojo de Harry ni siquiera había terminado de aparecer cuando entendió lo que Ginny había dicho. ¿Qué significaba exactamente que era demasiado tarde para ser utilizada para el ritual? ¿Qué no era virgen?, ¿Cuándo diablos había sucedido eso?

—La única opción plausible es Potter.

—¡Hey! Yo no quiero ser sacrificado.

Draco soltó una carcajada bastante malévola, mientras que Ginny solo se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

—No hace falta, lo que Weasley no especificó es que esas prácticas nunca surtieron efecto.

—¡Me sorprende que alguien como tú sepa de otra cosa que no tenga que ver con ser un bravucón!

—A mi me sorprende la forma en que puedes salir de tu casa sin echarte una mirada en el espejo antes, ¡Oh, disculpa! ¿Es esa forma de arreglarte tu sentido de la moda?

—Muérete Malfoy.

—En unos cuantos siglos tal vez me dé la gana complacerte.

—El día que quieras complacerme me cortaré las venas.

—Ese día debe llegar pronto, entonces.

—¡Basta! ¿No pueden comportarse como el par de adultos que son?

Tanto Ginny como Draco quedaron sorprendidos cuando Harry casi volcó la mesa al levantarse.

—¡Vaya Potter! No conocía ese temperamento tuyo.

—¡Tranquilo Harry!. Aunque comprendo tu reacción, estar con un Malfoy te pone los nervios al máximo.

—¡Menos mal! Porque si fueran los sentidos lo que te pusiera al máximo, todos olerían tu espantoso hedor a perfume barato.

—¡Suficiente! Malfoy, de vuelta al trabajo.

—No tienes porque decirlo, si lo hago no es por seguirte si no porque es lo que debimos haber hecho antes que la Weasley viniera a agriar el momento.

—¡Ha sido un placer hablar contigo Malfoy! Como si me rociará la cara un zorrillo.

—Ahora entiendo a que se debe tu olor.

Harry se apresuró a pasar su tarjeta de crédito mágico (la última novedad de Gringotts) por la ranura de la mesa y se desapareció arrastrando a Draco con él y con una escueta despedida dirigida a Ginny.

**oO°*°Oo  
**

Después que Harry le gritara durante media hora y estuviera enfurruñado durante otra hora, mientras que Draco lo ignoraba olímpicamente, éste encontró la respuesta a su dilema.

—¡Hablaremos con ella!

—¿Vas a disculparte con Ginny? — sugirió Harry extrañado.

—Claro que no, idiota. Hablaremos con la dryada y le preguntaremos que es lo que quiere.

—A mí no me parece una idea muy brillante.

—Conociendo tu historial de ideas brillantes, es comprensible porque no reconozcas una cuando la ves.

—¿Entonces, exactamente, cuál es tu plan?

—Ir allá y hablar con ella.

—¡Genial! Corto y directo, justamente la clase de plan que puede llevarnos a la muerte.

—Un poco de emoción no le hará daño a tu vida, Potter.

Cuando Draco le tendió la mano, Harry lo miró confundido.

—¿Ahora?

—Claro que ahora, ¿Qué? ¿Esperabas mandar una lechuza pidiendo cita?

—No, pero es demasiado pronto.

—Considerando el tiempo que tenemos, cualquier momento es tarde.

—A veces dices cosas sabias.

—Todo lo que digo es sabio.

A pesar que la lógica de Draco no era innegable, Harry se dio cuenta que no tenían otra opción mejor, así que cogió la mano que el otro le tendía y se dijo que el cosquilleo que sentía se debía a las oscuras expectativas que su mente se esforzaba en crear, en el futuro inmediato.

**  
CONTINUARÁ…  
**

**oO°*°Oo  
**

**Notas de Autora:**

Mmm, me parece que el final de este capítulo no es lo que esperaba, pero, si alguien ha leído mi LJ sabrá que ando en Oaxaca, México, a seis largas horas de distancia de mi casa. Por lo que no tengo posibilidades de escribir y publicar con la frecuencia que me gustaría. Y pues como ando en estancia pre-profesional, tengo pocas oportunidades de ir a un cyber, pero haré lo posible. Después de todo, estaré aquí los próximos tres meses, y por supuesto no puedo dejar mi fic colgado de ese modo.

Espero comprendan mi situación.

Por cierto que, tengo entendido que la montaña Huascarán es la más alta en Perú, de ahí su mención.

Seguro que algunos han odiado la presencia de Ginny en este capítulo.

De nuevo, Sani no ha beteado el capítulo, así que díganme cualquier desastre ortográfico que identifiquen por ahí. Por cierto, grafcias a shadows_lady por la observación que faltaba cerrar algunos signos de interrogación y/o paréntesis.

Agradezco a todas las que se molestaron en dejar reviews, incluyendo a: Shadows_lady, Lareien, krmn_sk, Bellatrix_L_Black, Pumpkinx, Shiji, Vanessa1, Mesic y Roquel.

Ya saben que los comentarios de cualquier tipo se agradecen y se fomenta, jejeje.

Espero verlas pronto. ¡Hasta luego!


	9. Conclusión

**Título:** Deseo olvidar

**Sinopsis extendida:** La amistad es cosa común entre compañeros de habitación, del colegio, vecinos, incluso colegas del trabajo.

Cuando tu compañero obligado es tu viejo rival del colegio, las posibilidades disminuyen dramáticamente. Aun más si su nombre es Draco Malfoy, entonces las probabilidades de una amistad prácticamente se extinguen.

Sin embargo, Harry descubrirá que las estadísticas que están en contra poco importan, porque cuando se trata de Draco Malfoy hasta lo imposible es posible.

Cuando esa amistad surge, hasta el amor se adivina a la vuelta de la esquina.

**Advertencias: **Todo el universo Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K.R., aunque me pesé después de ese epilogo. Yo solo tomo a sus personajes por diversión, no lucro de ninguna forma con ello.

**oO°*°Oo**

**Capítulo 09. Conclusión **

_Conclusión: Fin y terminación de una cosa  
_

**oO°*°Oo  
**

Tal como Draco recordaría constantemente en el futuro, él había tenido razón. En realidad, sus palabras exactas eran: _"Soy un genio, el mago más brillante en todo el mundo, soy tan perceptivo y siempre tengo razón. No debería dudarse de mi palabra ni un instante"_, pero Harry prefería recordar la versión corta, que, para su desesperación, seguía siendo bastante molesta.

¿Y en que había tenido razón?

En el momento en que aparecieron esa tarde en Hampstead Heath, solo bastaron unos cuantos minutos caminando entre los árboles, para que divisaran a la criatura de orejas largas y cabello rojizo. Harry recordaba los sucesos casi fatídicos de la ocasión anterior en que se habían encontrado con ella, así que no la siguió hasta que Draco empezó a hacerlo, aún así, ambos avanzaron con los sentidos alerta.

Cuando, después de un rato, la perdieron de vista, no se desanimaron y siguieron la misma dirección, a pesar que los guiaba hacia una región desconocida para ellos. Finalmente, tuvieron la visión de la zona más densa del bosque. Todos los árboles eran altos y frondosos, y la cantidad de pequeños brotes que en un futuro también podrían llegar a ser árboles gigantescos, era inmensa. A pesar de ello, Harry recordaba, de sus clases de Herbología, que de los árboles que nacían bajo la sombra de otros eran muy pocos los que sobrevivían. Y éstos estaban destinados a ser unos enanos en comparación con sus ancestros.

Al ver aquel espectáculo de árboles en miniatura, no pudo evitar externar su incertidumbre.

–¿Y ahora qué?

Draco no tardó en contestar.

–Debemos elegir un árbol.

Harry comprendió de inmediato.

–¡Claro! Un árbol que sustituya al que fue cortado. Entonces, cualquiera estará bien, todos son iguales.

–Así como tu cerebro es igual al de un gusarajo.

Harry tuvo la suficiente dignidad para no sonrojarse.

–Hay que elegir uno especial – Antes que Harry pudiera formular su pregunta, Draco se adelantó –. No preguntes cómo, solo hazlo. Debes sentirlo.

Recordando lo que Draco le había aconsejado en una ocasión anterior, cerró los ojos y se concentró.

Su magia debía dirigirse al ser vivo de mayor influencia mágica, así que no le sorprendió cuando su esencia vibró al tocar la de Draco, aunque éste sí que sufrió un sobresalto. Por un momento sintió un contacto aún más íntimo que en la ocasión cuando sujetaron sus manos, así que un poco perturbado, apartó rápidamente su consciencia y continuó la búsqueda.

–No soy un árbol, Potter.

El tono mordaz de Draco hizo sonreír a Harry, y fue en ese preciso instante cuando algo poderoso vibró en la distancia.

Cuando el moreno acercó sus pasos a la zona, descubrió el árbol en miniatura más perfecto que hubiera visto en su vida. Y aunque eso no era decir mucho, considerando su poco conocimiento Herbológico, cuando lo señaló, Draco también lució sobrecogido por su belleza.

–¿Estás seguro que es ese?

Harry intentó parecer ofendido ante su insinuación de haberse equivocado, pero no lo logró.

–Completamente.

–Bien.

Sin mediar palabra entre ellos, utilizaron un hechizo muy delicado para remover el árbol de la tierra. Una vez que estuvo debidamente encerrado en una burbuja mágica, regresaron por donde habían venido. La oscuridad que daban las copas de los árboles era tal, que era difícil ver por donde caminar. Aún con las gafas, Harry requería toda su atención para no tropezar.

–¡Oh Malfoy! Lo siento por ti, seguro que estás tropezando.

Su tono de preocupación no pudo ser más falso.

–Deja las hipocresías de lado. Pero, te diré que un Malfoy nunca tropieza.

Tal vez sea cierto, se dijo Harry cuando después de diez minutos de constante vigilancia para reírse en el momento en que Malfoy se tropezara, fue él mismo quien casi va a dar con la cara al suelo. Draco ni siquiera intentó ocultar su risa burlona.

Mientras las copas de los árboles empezaban a ralear, Harry pudo contemplar con mayor detalle la preciada carga, tras su contemplación, un sentimiento de felicidad creció en su pecho.

–Me siento como en día de navidad, escogiendo el árbol y todo eso. Aunque, normalmente son mucho más grandes. Recuerdo claramente esos días en que Hagrid llevaba los grandes abetos al colegio – Ante la inexistente respuesta de su compañero, continuó –. Y todas esas decoraciones, viene a mi mente todo el esmero que ponía Flitwick con esos detalles. Hasta a un gruñón como tú le encanta la navidad, ¿Cierto? Casi te imagino llorando, queriendo poner la estrella en la cima del árbol – dijo soñadoramente Harry.

–Tus suposiciones son típicamente muggles. Para que molestarse en poner un árbol, cuando puedes despertar una mañana y descubrir que los elfos domésticos lo han hecho por ti. Bajo precisas instrucciones de mi madre, por supuesto. La estrella de plata se levitaba a la copa del árbol, y todo el proceso llevaba menos de media hora – aclaró Draco en un tono desdeñoso.

–Quieres decir, ¡Nunca has decorado un árbol navideño? Hasta los Dursley, que eran unos ogros, me dejaban ayudar en la decoración. Claro que ahora entiendo que se trataba de una táctica para que Dudley no se lastimara con todas esas esferas rotas, o para que tía Petunia pudiera regañarme cuando no quedaba bien. Pero, en general, era muy entretenido. Excepto la parte en que aparecía lleno de regalos para Dudley y nada para mí.

Lejos de sonar melancólico, se limitaba a enunciar unos hechos que hacía mucho ya no le causaban ningún daño. Draco se abstrajo tanto en sus reflexiones que no se percató de la rama baja que estaba en su camino, hasta que chocó con ella.

Harry soltó una risita mal disimulada.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso, Potter?

La rama le había golpeado tan fuerte, que estaba seguro que amaneceriá con un chichón en la cabeza.

–Nada en especial.

Mientras se sobaba, intentó fulminar a Harry con la mirada, si no fuera porque no deseaba un nuevo encuentro con otra rama. Aún así, se permitió unos segundos de distracción, los suficientes para darle un codazo a su acompañante. Harry le miró sorprendido.

– ¿Y eso por qué fue? – preguntó.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

–Por nada en especial.

Pasada la sorpresa, Harry se permitió sonreír.

–Eres un sujeto vengativo.

–No lo dudes – Draco asintió y sonrió maliciosamente.

–No lo hago.

El resto del camino se mantuvieron en silencio, pero las sonrisas que ambos portaban eran muy elocuentes.

**oO°*°Oo  
**

–¡Ya está!

Tras una hora buscando el punto exacto en que debían plantar el árbol, finalmente habían eligido el lugar y lo prepararon con una serie de rituales, que conservarían la magia natural. Ambos estaban exhaustos, pero satisfechos con los resultados.

Ahora solo faltaba que fuera aceptado por el huésped. Sin embargo, la criatura parecía poco dispuesta a hacerle los honores. El sol alcanzó el punto en que ya no ofrecía mayor luz que un foco fundido, y ellos continuaban esperando. Cuando el crepúsculo terminó, Draco continuaba alerta, y miraba reprobadoramente a su compañero, quien se había recostado contra un árbol cercano y lanzaba escasas miradas a su alrededor.

_Potter y su manía de tirarse en cualquier sitio._

Draco casi podía asegurar que estaba a un tris de quedarse dormido. Su primera reacción fue patearlo, pero cuando analizó mejor la escena, se dio cuenta que tenía un ligero toque de algo que solo podía describir como _tierno. _

Se reprendió mentalmente y se alejó un poco, como si de esa forma pudiera alejar esos perturbadores pensamientos de su rubia cabeza. En cuanto volvió a mirar a su compañero y la impresión de presenciar una escena encantadora lo inundó, sucedió lo que habían estado esperando.

El flujo de magia que se avecinaba, era inconfundible. Harry, presintiéndolo, se despertó de inmediato y ambos contemplaron el brillo dorado que se acercó al pequeño árbol, dio un par de vueltas a su alrededor y finalmente pareció decidir que era idóneo, pues se fusionó con éste, brindándole una luz enceguecedora.

Unos momentos después, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, excepto por las aves, que emitieron unos potentes trinidos, cosa bastante desconcertante a esa hora de la noche. Una suave brisa agitó sus delicados cabellos, y vieron a la anciana de otrora, caminando hacia ellos.

Su figura ya no reflejaba una clara decrepites, como en la ocasión anterior, todo lo contrario, su porte era erguido e imponente y su mirada altiva, aunque llena de gratitud. Tras detenerse a unos pasos de ellos, e inclinar la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento, dejó escuchar su potente voz.

–El tributo del árbol ha sido un gesto generoso, sin embargo, fueron esos sentimientos de afecto los que consiguieron apaciguarla.

Sonrió mientras se difuminaba lentamente en el aire.

Cuando las últimas partículas brillantes desaparecieron, las flores también lo hicieron. Y fue entonces cuando ambos se miraron.

–¿A qué se referiría con sentimientos de afecto? – quiso saber Harry. Draco se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé – Aunque la verdad sí que tenía una ligera idea. Pero no le iba a decir a Potter que estaba sintiéndose asquerosamente atraído hacia él un segundo antes que la luz apareciera. Un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando entendió la magnitud de lo que había estado pensando. Se había quedando mirado a Harry, no como si fuera el idiota inútil que sabía que era, sino como una persona agradable en la que podría demostrar interés. Afortunadamente, el otro lo distrajo.

–¿Qué pasará con las personas desaparecidas?

El rubio volvió a encogerse de hombros y arrugó la frente cuando se percató de su gesto.

–¿Quién podría decirlo? Tal vez hayan regresado a donde pertenecían o como ya no eran personas, simplemente dejaron de existir. De eso se encargarán los muggles.

Potter no lucía muy satisfecho con sus suposiciones, pero asintió.

–Supongo que tienes razón – Se lo quedó mirando y Malfoy sintió el aguijón de la curiosad. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

–Así que… es momento de decir: "Caso resuelto" – dijo Harry.

Draco emitió un suspiro exagerado.

–Así es. Al fin podré librarme de tu apestosa compañía – comentó Draco en voz baja.

–Mmm. ¡Qué bien!

A pesar de sus palabras, ninguno parecía realmente feliz. Ni siquiera los exagerados ademanes que hicieron contradijeron el estado casi deprimido en el que ambos se encontraban. Caminaron en silencio, su andar se hizo lento y sus zancadas cortas, pero llegaron a un punto en que la despedida era inminente y cada uno comprendió que solo estaban perdiendo el tiempo. A pesar de ello, se detuvieron frente a frente y pasearon la mirada en derredor, alargando el momento.

Finalmente, Draco se reprochó el actuar estúpidamente y estaba a punto de decir algo para largarse por fin, cuando Harry se le adelantó.

–¿Malfoy?

–¿Qué quieres?

Ambos eran conscientes que la tregua que habían pactado llegaba a su fin en ese momento. Pero ¿Realmente todo terminaba ahí? ¿Y la naciente amistad entre ellos? ¿No podía ser salvada ahora que empezaban a llevarse mejor? Ciertamente Harry no estaba dispuesto a que todo aquel tiempo que habían pasado juntos, se perdiera. Al menos debía hacer el intento pues sabía que Malfoy no lo haría.

–Sé que es tarde, pero deberíamos tener una celebración.

–¿Celebración por no arruinar todo con tus instintos suicidas? – Draco se cruzó de brazos, no se la iba a poner fácil a Potter.

–Resolvimos juntos un caso, sin matarnos – Contestó Harry con condescendencia.

–Yo sí estuve en riesgo en dos ocasiones: la del acantilado y con el Weasley. Y si no me equivoco, ambas fueron tu culpa – espetó Draco airado. Para su sorpresa, Harry asintió.

–Por eso debemos hacer un brindis y celebrar no estar muertos – dijo elocuentemente Harry.

–O ser flores – Complementó Draco. Harry lo miró con una mirada traviesa.

–Eso suena extrañamente pervertido en tus labios – Entonó en una voz más bien divertida.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero – A pesar de su tono de reprobación, Draco sonreía.

–¿Qué dices Malfoy? – Harry extendió su brazo para poder desaparecer juntos.

La sonrisa en sus labios titubeó cuando la respuesta del otro fue más cortante de lo que esperaba.

–Es muy tarde para ir a celebrar.

Harry no se dejó vencer tan pronto.

–¿Qué pasa Malfoy? ¿Tu elfo doméstico espera despierto hasta que pueda arroparte?

Draco rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca burlona.

–Muy gracioso. Sabes que no tengo elfo doméstico.

–¡Entonces vamos! – Harry sabía que estaba a un paso de rogar, pero de verdad quería pasar un rato con Malfoy, por más raro que eso sonara.

–Estoy cansado, no tengo ganas de salir – Imprimió a sus palabras un tono de cansancio mortal que hubiera convencido a cualquiera, excepto a su molesto compañero.

–¿Draco Malfoy sin usar los hechizos revitalizantes de rigor? Debes estar realmente cansado – Sabía que el orgullo Malfoy no dejaría que se dudara de su capacidad de utilizar la magia en beneficio propio. Para su mala suerte, Draco no picó el anzuelo.

–Lo haré cuando esté en casa – Hubiera arrastrado los pies si tuviera la certeza que eso haría que Potter lo dejara en paz, sin embargo, creyó que sería llegar a un extremo demasiado patético.

–Si esa es la solución, entonces podemos ir a tu departamento – Ante la mirada asesina que le dirigió Draco, se apresuró a añadir – O a mi casa, ¡Te invito a mi casa!

Los ojos grises se apaciguaron instantáneamente, pero en cambio las rubias cejas se elevaron.

–No estoy de humor para pasearme por Grimmauld Place.

Harry lo miró divertido.

–No vivo en Grimmauld Place. Tengo un departamento a dos calles del Ministerio.

Draco pareció sorprendido, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

–Normalmente la gente da excusas cuando quiere zafarse de algo desagradable.

La indirecta del rubio no podía ser más obvia. Harry así lo entendió y lució verdaderamente decepcionado. Ante esa vista, un pinchazo de algo desconocido golpeó la base del estomago de Draco.

–Está bien. Entonces nos veremos por allí.

Draco no sabía si lo hacía a propósito, pero la imagen de desolación de Harry era tan descorazonadora, que no pudo más que sentirse mal por ser tan cortante. En un impulso, se apresuró a llamar al otro. Una vez hubo pronunciado el "Potter", se maldijo a sí mismo. Pero, el semblante tras las gafas había cambiado tan radicalmente, que la única opción fue obvia.

–Espero que tengas whisky de fuego – Levantó las cejas mientras se acercaba a su compañero.

El asentimiento de Potter fue tan vehemente que pudo haberse desnucado, lo que hizo a Malfoy sonreír. Mientras sujetaba el brazo que el otro le tendía, se volteó a verlo y le soltó en tono de advertencia:

–Espero que no seas de esos que dejan los calzoncillos regados en el suelo.

El eco de la carcajada de Harry permaneció en el bosque aún después que ellos desaparecieran.

**oO°*°Oo  
**

No había calzoncillos tirados en el lugar, pero sí una ingente cantidad de envolturas de ranas de chocolates en los sofás, aunque Harry se apresuró a limpiarlas. En su camino a la cocina se las arregló para golpearse con la mesita de centro, volcar una silla y tirar un florero.

Draco observó con diversión todas esas muestras de lo que solo podía ser nerviosismo. Eso o Potter era un verdadero torpe, cosa que no dudaba, aunque nunca antes lo había visto así. _Tener a un Malfoy en casa debe ser muy impactante_, se dijo.

Mientras esperaba, miró a su alrededor. La decoración no podía llamarse elegante de ninguna forma, pero tenía un estilo propio muy _Harry. _No había otro calificativo mejor para describirlo. Los colores Gryffindor predominaban en los sofás y todos los marcos de las numerosas fotos de la pared.

Constató que en la mayoría de ellas aparecían, ¿Cómo no? El trío inseparable. En otras aparecía un hombre muy parecido a Potter y una mujer pelirroja. Esos debían ser sus padres.

No pudo evitar el pensar que Potter tenía una mente retorcida, pues aunque su madre era ciertamente más atractiva, guardaba un cierto parecido con la menor de los Weasley.

El resto de los cuadros mostraba a cuatro amigos. El padre de Harry, alguien que parecía ser Sirius Black, un chico regordete que debía ser el traidor Pettigrew y un castaño celestial que se parecía a Lupin.

Harry lo descubrió mientras examinaba a la versión más joven y atractiva del profesor Lupin. Detuvo de inmediato su inspección y pudo apreciar que el otro ya estaba más tranquilo, pues las manos casi no le temblaban mientras ponía las tazas sobre la mesilla de noche.

–Era su último mes en Hogwarts y todos estaban impacientes por salir y demostrar que ya eran adultos.

Supuso que se refería a la fotografía, aunque la imagen que presentaba no podía ser más contraria a su explicación. Los chicos posaban formalmente frente a la cámara, hasta que Black y Potter soltaban unas risitas e intentaban hacer reír al joven Lupin, mediante el siempre efectivo método de las cosquillas. El chico Pettigrew se les unía y todos terminaban revolcándose en la arena junto al lago.

Adivinando el pensamiento de Draco, Harry comentó divertido.

–Al menos eso es lo que dijo Sirius.

Repentinamente su mirada se transmutó en una melancólica, por lo que Draco se obligó a desviar la vista y cambiar el tema.

–¡Eh Potter! Creí que habías hablado de algo fuerte. ¿Qué tiene de fuerte el té? ¿Dónde crees que estamos?

–En Inglaterra, por supuesto – se apresuró a contestar.

Draco rodó los ojos y habló con su tono más condescendiente.

–Era una pregunta retórica.

–Lo sé – Sonrió Harry – ¿Te das cuenta que tu paciencia es volátil?

Draco se dejó caer con total confianza en el sillón más decente de la sala y exhaló.

–Hay que estar alerta para el combate. Los más listos siempre ganan.

–Pues, no es muy listo precipitarte – frunció el ceño repentinamente – Además esto no es un combate.

–Nuestras conversaciones siempre son un combate – Las delicadas cejas rubias rozaron su flequillo y le lanzó una mirada cargada de intensidad a su anfitrión. Meditó durante unos instantes y volvió a hablar. –De hecho, nuestros puntos de vista son tan radicalmente opuestos, que sería mejor no discutir más.

Harry sonrió y asintió dándole la razón. Aunque tras unos instantes de reflexión frunció el ceño.

–Entonces nunca hablaríamos.

Draco lanzó un pequeño suspiro de condescendencia e hizo un ademán impaciente.

–Ese es el punto – Evitó el cojín que voló en su dirección, lo recogió para acomodarlo a su espalda y se repantigó cómodamente.

A Harry le agradaba que Draco se manejara con confianza en su casa, cuando él mismo ni siquiera se había sentado. Dándose cuenta que él parecía el invitado y no el anfitrión, se sentó. En ese preciso instante sus miradas se encontraron y se sostuvieron durante un momento. A Harry le daba la impresión que un abismo que parecía insalvable, había sido cruzado en algún momento. Se preguntó que habría cambiado para permitir que eso sucediera.

Malfoy seguía siendo sarcástico, agrio y altanero, etcétera, en resumen un Malfoy, y Harry seguía siendo el mismo Harry Potter de siempre, un poco más "bueno" en palabras de Ginny y más "racional" según Hermione, pero él mismo a fin de cuentas.

Quizá fuera como había dicho Hermione y no se habían molestado en conocerse realmente. En Hogwarts, lo único que sabía el uno del otro eran retazos de información que pululaban entre los habitantes del castillo y las impresiones que les quedaban grabadas tras cada encuentro entre ellos. Pero esos no eran los verdaderos Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, que para colmo se vieron involucrados en los albores de una guerra que los obligó a tomar bandos contrarios. Habían sido víctimas de las circunstancias. No obstante, ahora, siendo totalmente contrarias a las de aquella época, ¿Darían pie a una amistad? Pensar que podrían comprenderse mutuamente superaba las barreras de su imaginación, pero ¿Sería posible?

–¡Vaya Potter! Puedo ver tu cerebro trabajando a toda velocidad – Ante el respingo de Harry, aclaró –No literalmente.

Harry rodó los ojos pero su sonrisa era muy amplia. Draco se preguntó porqué tenía que poner esa cara de felicidad absoluta ante una conversación más bien tonta.

_Tal vez se debe a que Potter no es muy listo_, pensó. Como para confirmar sus sospechas, Harry rió en ese momento. _Definitivamente tiene la cabeza afectada_.

–Con esa mirada que me lanzas, si fueras uno de esos superhéroes muggles, podrías hacerme estallar– dijo Harry.

Draco estaba pensando que ese sería un poder interesante, cuando se dio cuenta que ahora era él quien sonreía estúpidamente. _Debe ser contagioso_. Tal vez el té tenía alguna partícula extraña o era el aire del departamento. Mientras intentaba respirar sin inhalar mucho aire, borró la expresión de su rostro.

–Te recordaba como un chico propenso a hacer muecas y que reía solo cuando había algo macabro de por medio – soltó Harry.

Los ojos grises se entrecerraron molestos.

–Yo te recordaba como un chico flacucho, creído e insoportable. ¿Y?

Harry dio un respingo en su asiento.

–¡No es verdad! Tú eras el insoportable. Eras odioso, completamente aborrecible.

–Era encantador y lo sabes. Todo Hogwarts lo sabía – Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

–Tan encantador como una serpiente enrollada en tu cuello – bufó Harry con sarcasmo.

–A las chicas les atraen los chicos malos, no me las quitaba de encima.

Harry volvió a bufar.

–¡Sí, claro! Estoy seguro que hasta tenías club de fans.

A pesar de la ironía del comentario, la sonrisa de Draco se amplió.

–Sí que tenía uno. Pansy estaba furiosa porque ella no era la presidenta.

Harry lo miró, evaluando su expresión para adivinar si mentía. No supo descifrarlo.

–¿Estás tomándome el pelo?

Draco sonrió enigmáticamente, lo que no ayudaba a dilucidar si mentía o no. Tras beber un sorbo de lo que llamó "Una indignante taza de algo que no merece ser llamado té", Harry lo estudió con renovada intensidad. Aquél rostro de porcelana no le decía nada. Excepto…

–En una ocasión en que había bebido demasiada cerveza de mantequilla, y tal vez algo de whisky de fuego, Dean Thomas dijo que eras el chico más atractivo que hubiera visto alguna vez. Muggles incluidos.

Draco no pareció sorprendido.

–Eso no es precisamente un cumplido, pero es obvio que cayera bajo mi avasallante atractivo – asintió para reafirmar la concordancia con sus palabras.

–Pero ese carácter de los demonios aniquilaba todo encanto que pudieras tener. No existía persona más detestable que tú – se apresuró a contradecir Harry.

–Las grandes personalidades tienen carácteres fuertes. Es una forma de respaldar su magnificencia. Nadie quiere que piensen que somos solo unos chicos bonitos – Su tono de suficiencia no alcanzaba a subrayar la estima que se tenía a sí mismo, aunque daba una idea aproximada. Harry sonrió condescendientemente.

–No recuerdo a Dumbledore haciendo rabietas o fingiendo enfermedades, a pesar de ser una personalidad importante – dijo Harry.

–Bueno, Dumbledore no era precisamente un chico bonito.

Durante los minutos en que cada uno recordaba sus últimos momentos con el venerable anciano, permanecieron en silencio, extinto todo rastro de humor.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Harry invocó el whisky de fuego, al mismo tiempo que vasos de vidrio sustituyeron a las finas tazas de porcelana.

–¿Un trago? – ofreció Harry.

–¡Ah!, así que tenías el whisky oculto bajo la alacena. Es bueno saber que eres más que un muggle con varita.

La sonrisa torcida de Draco quitaba todo el hierro que había intentado imprimir a sus palabras, por lo que Harry decidió lucirse un poco y servirse de la varita en situaciones en que normalmente no la utilizaría. Sirvió las bebidas, le acercó una a su invitado y hasta le acomodó el cojín. Draco parecía complacido.

–Bien, Potter. ¡Me sorprendes! Te tenía por un squib en el hogar.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue diferente de todos los que habían tenido lugar entre ellos esa o cualquier otra ocasión.

Después de un par de tragos, mientras lo observaba, Draco se desabrochó la túnica de Auror y se recostó en el sofá con las piernas abiertas y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, húmedos y brillantes por el alcohol.

La escena era tan inusual, casi íntima y demasiado irreal que Harry se preguntó en qué momento aparecería el chico que arrancaría salvajemente toda la ropa del rubio.

_Como una película porno, _pensó.

–¿Una película porno? – cuestionó Draco inmediatamente, enderezándose en el sillón.

Al tiempo que se percataba que lo había dicho en voz alta, el rostro tras las gafas se sonrojó furiosamente. Deseaba correr a ocultarse tras el sillón, o lanzarse los hielos a la cara, que sentía arder.

¿Debía dar una explicación? Estaba seguro que como sangre pura, Draco no sabría a que se refería. Tal vez podría evitar el tema o mentir. Aunque, la determinación en el rostro del rubio le hizo saber que no aceptaría evasivas.

–¿Conoces esa sucesión de imágenes que los muggles llaman películas?

Draco agitó la mano, restándole importancia.

–Las grabaciones que hacen contando historias.

Harry asintió, dándole la razón. Esa parte había sido fácil, pero ¿Cómo decir lo siguiente?

–Ellos se graban haciendo cosas.

Bueno, estaba claro que no era muy elocuente.

–¿Qué clase de cosas? – la confusión en el rostro anguloso era evidente.

–La clase de cosas que deben hacerse a puertas cerradas.

Su explicación no era lo bastante explícita, pero rogaba mentalmente para que fuera suficiente para que el otro captara el significado, y vio con alivio, por la expresión en la cara del rubio, que así había sido.

–¡Puagh! – Draco parecía casi a punto de vomitar, lo que le causo gracia a Harry –¿Y qué sucio propósito tienen esas cosas? Ver a alguien fingiendo algo que bien puedes hacer tú mismo es repugnante.

Harry se encogió de hombros, levemente divertido.

–Es muy popular entre los muggles. Normalmente adolescentes, pero hay de todo.

Para su sorpresa, Draco sonrió perversamente.

–Apuesto a que el mojigato Potter tiene toda una colección.

Harry hizo una mueca y rió forzadamente. No tenía una colección, pero sí que había visto unas cuantas, aunque eso había sido hace mucho tiempo. Durante los últimos veranos con los Dursley, cuando lo dejaban solo, entraba en el cuarto de Dudley y revisaba el montón de películas que escondía en lo alto del clóset. Había sentido curiosidad después de lo de Cho Chang.

Contra su voluntad, se sonrojó furiosamente.

–Puedo ver cómo te sonrojas, Potter. Creo que no eres todo inocencia, después de todo.

Draco lucía muy ufano, lo que dio a Harry ganas de soltarle algún hechizo.

–Claro que no soy inocente, Malfoy. Ya soy mayor de edad.

El tono de su voz daba una sensación de confianza que en realidad no sentía. Tal vez Draco lo notó, porque lo miró evaluadoramente.

–Entonces dime, ¿Cuál ha sido tu experiencia más excitante?

Harry dudó un segundo, pero se apresuró a contestar.

–No tengo porque contarte esas cosas.

Draco sonrió ampliamente.

–Creo que nuestro pequeño Potty esta avergonzado porque no ha tenido más compañía que la de su mano. ¿Esperas a tu alma gemela? Ya sé, deseas hacerlo en la oscuridad, después de una cena romántica con velas.

Notó que Harry lucía desafiante, mas no molesto. Tal vez hubiera algo de verdad en sus palabras.

Después de unos segundos de mutuo análisis, Harry fue quién tomo la palabra.

–¿Y cuál ha sido la tuya, Malfoy?

La sonrisa perversa volvió a inundar los pálidos rasgos.

–Déjame elegir una.

Harry no supo si de verdad estaba eligiendo una o se la estaba inventando, pues paso largo rato en silencio. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz había adquirido un matiz bajo y sensual que Harry, turbado, asoció con caricias y besos húmedos.

–En la fiesta de Halloween de séptimo año, no lo recordaras porque no asististe ese año, pero Crabbe y Goyle…

Harry, que se había inclinado hacia él para escuchar atentamente, lo interrumpió fingiendo un escalofrió.

–¡Uagh! No quiero escuchar nada que involucre a Crabbe y Goyle en actitud jadeante y sudorosa.

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y cuando habló, su voz había recuperado su tono normal.

–¡No seas idiota Potter! Deberías saber, después de tantos años, que Crabbe, Goyle y excitante nunca van en la misma frase – cuando Harry asintió dándole la razón, Draco se dispuso a continuar con la narración, aunque un repentino estremecimiento lo detuvo –¡Gracias Potter! Ahora no podré quitar esa imagen mental de mi cabeza.

–Yo tampoco – admitió Harry entre risas. Draco lo miró mal antes de volver a hablar, utilizando de nuevo el cariz sensual en su voz.

–Esa noche bebieron y comieron tanto que terminaron en la enfermería con una borrachera monumental, además de indigestión. Volvía de dejarlos, cuando al dar vuelta en un corredor, vi que Snape se dirigía hacia ahí, él…

–¿Lo hiciste con Snape? – volvió a interrumpir Harry, impactado.

–¡Claro que no! No seas ridículo. Por aquel entonces era el director, y se comportaba de una forma distante, ahora sé porqué pero en ese entonces me disgustaba profundamente, así que para no toparme con él, di media vuelta rápidamente y utilice uno de los pasadizos secretos. Ese en que debías pisar a la estatua – aclaró Draco y Harry recordó que ese pasadizo conducía a un tapiz frente al baño de los prefectos.

–El del baño de los prefectos.

Draco asintió y mientras continuaba con el relato, Harry apreció el entusiasmo de los ademanes que utilizaba para acompañar sus palabras.

–Estaba furioso porque ahora debía recorrer el doble de distancia para regresar a mi sala común. Pero, en ese momento apareció Myrtle la llorona. Venía del baño de prefectos. Lanzaba risitas y lucía muy emocionada. Me vio y, ante la pregunta de que la tenía tan turbada, dijo que mirara por mi cuenta. Apenas entrar escuché unos sonidos de algo para nada inocente, confirmado por la visión de dos chicos tendidos en el suelo y pasándosela realmente bien. Como estaban completamente mojados, era fácil suponer que llevaban bastante tiempo ahí. Fui a ocultarme para observar con mayor detalle.

–¡Pervertido! – chilló indignado Harry. La mirada escandalizada que le dirigió, le causo gracia a Draco, pero se apresuró a aclarar.

–Eran infractores y tenía que saber su identidad. Después de todo, era prefecto y debía mantener el orden – A Harry aquello le pareció poco convincente, Draco lo notó pero sacudió la mano restándole importancia –El caso es que cuando entre al vestidor para ocultarme, descubrí que no era el único en la audiencia – en ese punto la sonrisa de Draco era tan inmensa que Harry temió que se le rompiera la mandíbula –Era el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw y tenía un problema en los pantalones.

Harry rió ligeramente, en complicidad.

–Y como buen samaritano, lo ayudaste a resolverlo – concluyó, sarcásticamente.

–Fue más como una simbiosis. Ambos salimos beneficiados de ello – contestó Draco con una mirada soñadora.

–¿Y los otros chicos? – no pudo evitar el tono curioso que inundó sus palabras.

Draco se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

–Cuando salimos ya no estaban. Solo encontramos a Myrtle, mostrando una sonrisa boba.

Harry ya había sospechado que Myrtle era una pervertida aquella vez en cuarto año cuando lo había estado espiando en ese mismo baño.

–¿Y eso es todo? – cuestionó al ver que Draco no añadía nada más. Él le dirigió su mejor sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

–¿Quieres saber cuántas pecas tenía el chico en la espalda? Creí que no te iban los detalles escabrosos– Harry se asustó y negó rápidamente. Draco rió ligeramente y le dio un sorbo a su whisky –Solo te diré que ninguno de los dos llego a la primera clase al día siguiente.

A pesar que tenía curiosidad, concluyendo que él también era un tanto pervertido, a Harry le sorprendió que hubiera dado más detalles sobre el preámbulo a la situación que de la situación misma. No que quisiera saber los pormenores de sus actividades lúbricas, pero había estado seguro que el relato sería muy explícito. Aún así, le alegro saber que, después de todo, Malfoy no era tan desvergonzado.

¿Se habría contenido por respeto a él? Harry no estaba seguro y no quería hacer conjeturas.

Cuando el reloj de la sala tocaba las doce campanadas, o más bien los doce maullidos de gato, Draco le dirigió una mirada interrogante, con todo y cejas enarcadas.

–Un regalo de la señora Weasley.

Aquello no necesitaba mayor explicación. Cuando recién se lo habían regalado, cada vez que lo escuchaba, a Harry se le ponían los pelos de punta. Había intentado hechizarlo para que no sonara cada hora, y lo mejor que consiguió fue que solamente sonara a la media noche. Si tenía que sonar, le hubiera gustado que lo hiciera a cualquier otra hora, menos aquélla, pero los encantamientos complejos no eran su fuerte.

–Un regalo encantador – afirmó Draco y Harry se sintió agradecido con él por no hacer ningún comentario malicioso.

En ese momento, Draco se levantó del sillón y fue evidente que tenía la intención de marcharse, pues alisó sus delicados pantalones y se acomodó la túnica. Viéndolo, Harry sintió algo muy parecido a la decepción. Antes que hiciera nada más, lo atajó rápidamente.

–¡Ni siquiera hemos brindado!– Draco le dio la razón, aunque, cuando sujetó su vaso, no volvió a sentarse.

–¡Por haber resuelto nuestro primer… – carraspeó y se corrigió –…único caso juntos!

–Y sin que a alguno le falten partes – completó Harry.

Draco sonrió y chocaron sus vasos. Una vez hubo vaciado el suyo, lo dejó en la mesita de centro y se paso la mano por el cabello.

–Es tiempo de retirarme, Potter – se dirigió a la chimenea rápidamente.

–Aún es temprano – dijo Harry mientras se interponía entre la chimenea y él.

Draco lo miró con una ligera sorpresa reflejada en el rostro, pero recuperó el aplomo de inmediato.

–Dormir tarde es malo para la piel.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando Harry soltó una risa estruendosa.

–Hay hechizos para eso – dijo una vez se hubo calmado.

–Los Malfoy nunca hemos recurrido a esas cosas, somos naturalmente hermosos.

Viéndolo, Harry no lo dudaba, sobre todo por el tono ligeramente ofendido con que Draco se había expresado.

–¡Puedes dormir aquí! – soltó precipitadamente y hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

Ahora Draco lo observaba con lo que parecía algo más que una mirada escrutadora, por lo que se sintió evaluado intensamente, por no decir incómodo. Casi como esas películas muggle, en que alguien era abducido y los marcianos le metían una sonda por el trasero.

–¿Por qué tanto interés en que me quede? ¿Piensas lanzarme algún hechizo mientras duermo?– dijo finalmente Draco.

Harry disimulo la vergüenza que lo embargaba y se encogió de hombros.

–Simple cortesía.

Draco aceptó su explicación.

–Gracias pero tengo mi propia casa – cada palabra fue dicha con tanta cautela que Harry notó que seguía siendo evaluado, Draco parecía listo para saltar dependiendo de su respuesta.

–Bien. ¡Buenas noches!, entonces – Ante sus palabras, el otro pareció relajarse y agitó la cabeza como despedida. Harry no pudo evitar la tentación y soltó: –No quiero que tu elfo doméstico se quede decepcionado por no poder arroparte hoy.

Draco rió, ya totalmente relajado y contestó:

–Sabes que no tengo elfo doméstico.

Una vez Harry se apartó de su camino y Draco hubo lanzado los polvos Flú, antes que las llamas lo engulleran del todo, Harry le gritó.

–Te veo en el Ministerio.

Creyó haber visto que Draco asentía y sonreía. Una vez se hubo esfumado, Harry se preguntó porque se sentía anhelante pero contento. La explicación que se dio a sí mismo fue simple, estaba anhelante porque habían resuelto el caso y esperaba con ansia el siguiente. Y contento porque ya no tendría que trabajar con Malfoy.

Un retortijón en el estomago le hizo pensar que tal vez fuera al revés. Incluso podía ser que estuviera contento por haber pasado un rato agradable con su compañero.

Como fuera, se ánimo pensando que tenía que escribirle a sus amigos contándoles las nuevas. Había pasado una hora cuando finalmente terminó de escribir la carta más larga que jamás hubiera enviado, más de treinta centímetros con una letra menuda. Aún después de releerla y encomendársela a su lechuza, no se dio cuenta de lo extraño que resultaba que más de la mitad del pergamino fueran referencias y comentarios sobre Draco.

_**Continuará…  
**_

**oO°*°Oo  
**

¡Hola!

Ha pasado un mes y diecisiete días desde mi última actualización, así que pido una disculpa. No pensé que tardaría tanto en volver a actualizar, pero las primeras dos semanas estuve en mi estancia y no tenía tiempo de escribir, luego otras dos semanas de vacaciones, seguidas por otras dos semanas (diecisiete días, en realidad) de estancia en que he estado ocupada, pero con el suficiente tiempo para terminar de escribir este capítulo.

Tenía una sonrisilla boba (creo que también he tomado del té de Harry) mientras escribía toda la última parte, así que espero que compensé el medio desastroso final del caso.

Agradecimientos especiales a Saneral, Murtilla, cristal Evans, vanessa1, lareien, inti, krmn sk, The Joker (Ya sé que se te hace raro que te llame así, pero para no dejar dudas de a quien me refiero), BlackStarchan, a-lunatica, Mesic, erynea y Roquel por haberme dejado comentarios y también a todos los lectores, que aunque no comenten, esperan el siguiente capítulo con ansiedad.

Ya saben que se celebran todo tipo de comentarios, críticas y demás.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y ¡Nos vemos en el próximo!

Paso a responder el comentario de Erynea, porque no lo había contestado:

**Erynea:** A mí tampoco me agrada mucho que aparezca Ginny, pero es un mal necesario, jeje. Por ello, lamentablemente seguirá apareciendo. En este capítulo no apareció, más que mencionada, pero no sé en el siguiente.

Gracias por tus buenos deseos respecto a mi estancia en Oaxaca, ya solo me queda un mes para poder regresar a casa, no he paseado mucho pero me la he pasado bien. ¡Gracias!


	10. Entendimiento

**Título:** Deseo olvidar

**Sinopsis extendida:** La amistad es cosa común entre compañeros de habitación, del colegio, vecinos, incluso colegas del trabajo.

Cuando tu compañero obligado es tu viejo rival del colegio, las posibilidades disminuyen dramáticamente. Aun más si su nombre es Draco Malfoy, entonces las probabilidades de una amistad prácticamente se extinguen.

Sin embargo, Harry descubrirá que las estadísticas que están en contra poco importan, porque cuando se trata de Draco Malfoy hasta lo imposible es posible.

Cuando esa amistad surge, hasta el amor se adivina a la vuelta de la esquina.

**Advertencias: **Todo el universo Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K.R., aunque me pesé después de ese epilogo. Yo solo tomo a sus personajes por diversión, no lucro de ninguna forma con ello.

**oO°*°Oo**

**Capítulo 10. **

_Entendimiento: Facultad humana de comprender, comparar, juzgar las cosas, o inducir y deducir otras de las que ya se conocen. Acuerdo, relación amistosa._

**oO°*°Oo**

Ron Weasley se consideraba una persona que sabía distinguir la verdad entre tantas mentiras, alguien que no se lanzaba a conclusiones precipitadas sin conocer el trasfondo de la situación. Por alguna razón, nadie lo contradecía. Sin embargo, en ese instante ni él se creía esas mentiras.

Estaba furioso.

Hermione, desconcertada.

–Estoy seguro que le ha hecho algo, Hermione. Nuestro Harry nunca diría algo así.

Hermione había tenido que escuchar variantes de esa frase durante la última hora. La carta que "su" Harry les había enviado, estaba llena de lo que Ron denominó como "Basura Malfoyesca".

–Ron…–El susodicho no la escuchó.

–O debe ser un Imperius. Seguramente Malfoy está haciendo que Harry le haga el trabajo. Y de paso, logrando que se humille ante sus amigos y conocidos – Hermione bufó con impaciencia.

–Sabes que Harry no es tan tonto como para dejarse influir de esa forma. Malfoy estaría en el suelo, inconsciente, antes que lograra terminar de decir el hechizo – Intentó razonar la chica con él.

Ron pareció meditarlo durante un instante y luego finalmente se quedo quieto. Había estado dando vueltas por la habitación, así que Hermione agradeció internamente que dejara de hacerlo.

–¡Es una broma! – dijo alegremente Ron, con mucha seguridad, como si estuviera seguro que Harry saldría de un momento a otro saltando y riendo. A Hermione le recordó esos programas muggles de cámara escondida. Pero su esposo era un tonto si creía de verdad eso.

–¡No seas ridículo Ron! – La exasperación en su voz era evidente.

–Bueno, puede no ser cosa suya. Las lechuzas se toman prestadas. Tal vez George…– improvisó rápidamente.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

–Sí, claro. Y como cualquiera de nuestros conocidos es tan desalmado para darnos estos disgustos en plena luna de miel – razonó falsamente Hermione. Para su sorpresa, Ron asintió enérgicamente.

–¡Esos pillos!

Hermione rió y se acercó para abrazar a su esposo.

–Olvídate de eso.

Tal vez pudiera hacer que se olvidara del asunto. Cuando comenzó a besarlo y Ron se dejó hacer, creyó haber triunfado. Sin embargo, entre los besos, Ron se separó un instante y alcanzó a decir:

–En la noche llamaremos a Harry y verás que él no mandó nada.

Hermione solo pudo suspirar y pedir, en silencio, un poco de raciocinio para su esposo.

**oO°*°Oo**

¡Todo el día!

Había pasado todo el día sin que Draco le viera el pelo a Harry. No que fuera un espectáculo digno de ver, considerando el estado de su despeinada cabellera, más bien era una forma de hablar. Y tampoco es que quisiera encontrarse con el moreno, solo le desconcertaba ligeramente, muy ligeramente, que hasta el momento no hubiera visto a su ex compañero.

Era cierto que esa mañana les habían designado casos distintos. Pero ni en la oficina del jefe, ni en los ascensores, pasillos, baños o cualquier otro sitio, se había topado con Potter. Atribuía su leve, muy leve, desasosiego al hecho de no creer que se hubiera librado, finalmente, del otro.

Había estado seguro que Robards iba a mandarlos a llamar a ambos, tal vez felicitarlos por resolver el caso y asignarlos a otros. Pero no había sido así. Potter debía haberse llevado las palmadas porque a él no lo habían felicitado de ningún modo. Como si hubiera sido el compañero de relleno o un simple testigo.

La única referencia a su anterior trabajo fue el escueto: "Ya que se ha resuelto el caso de las desapariciones" que había mencionado el jefe, para cambiar enseguida de tema, pasando a su nueva asignación, sin Potter.

Como había pasado investigando el resto del día, no había tenido oportunidad de pasearse por ahí y ya que Potter evitaba la Biblioteca en la medida de lo posible, gracias a Merlín por ello, no se habían encontrado. Al menos no hasta ese momento en que dirigiéndose al elevador, que lo llevaría al atrio del Ministerio, lo vislumbró en él. Los ojos verdes parecían estar distraídos en otra cosa, porque no se percató de su presencia.

Y si en ese momento Draco corría para alcanzar el ascensor, no era porque quisiera toparse con Potter. Mucho menos entablar conversación con él. ¡Qué ridiculez! Corría porque de lo contrario tendría que esperar a que se desocupara y regresara, y esperar era una cosa que le disgustaba profundamente a Draco Malfoy, no se le daba bien, le salían arruguitas en el contorno de la boca. No iba a quedarse ahí esperando mientras Potter disfrutaba de un ascensor completamente vacío ¡No señor!

Cuando la verde mirada finalmente se poso en él, Draco deseó haber esperado, en lugar de permitir que el otro lo viera en un estado tan poco digno, corriendo para alcanzar un elevador. ¡Habrase visto semejante cosa! Casi podía imaginar a sus antepasados Malfoy retorciéndose en la tumba, o a Lucius Malfoy diciéndole una y otra vez que la paciencia siempre era recompensada.

–¡Hey! – saludó Potter con una sonrisa gigantesca, una vez el rubio hubo entrado al elevador.

–Potter – contestó él a manera de saludo. Ya que estaba ahí, bien podía ser cortés y contestar. No porque tuviera verdaderos deseos de intercambiar palabras sin sentido con Potter. ¡Claro que no!

A Potter, en cambio, parecía que le acabaran de decir que iba a tener trillizos. La sonrisa no podía ser más enorme. Malfoy casi se sintió impelido a corresponder con una sonrisa igual, pero se contuvo, brindando solo una pequeña.

–Creí que no te vería hoy– dijo Harry viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

–Sí, bueno. Trabajamos en el mismo sitio, nuestras oficinas están relativamente cerca, es obvio que nos veamos de vez en cuando – argumentó con impaciencia cuidadosamente fingida y desviando los ojos de la intensa mirada esmeralda que le dirigía el otro.

–Sobre todo si uno de nosotros corre para toparse con el otro – dijo Potter con tono suspicaz.

Harry rió suavemente cuando Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina.

–No corrí para toparme contigo. Creí que iba vacio y no quería esperar – contestó inmediatamente Malfoy con su mejor tono de reproche.

–¡Ah! Ya – dijo en aceptación Harry.

A Draco le sonó como que no le creía una sola palabra. A la vez que la sonrisa de Harry se hizo más amplia, la suya se esfumó.

–No… – empezó a negar Draco, pero Harry lo interrumpió enseguida.

–Gran felicitación la de Robards. Casi creí que me iba a zafar el brazo de tanto agitármelo – Bueno, aquello confirmaba su teoría de quien se había llevado el mérito –Es bueno saber que los muggles están bien y no recuerdan nada.

Aquello era noticia para Draco, cuando él le había preguntado por los muggles desaparecidos a su jefe, éste había contestado groseramente que no fingiera que le importaban los muggles, así que Draco no había insistido.

–Sí, ¡Grandioso! – contestó sin mayor elocuencia. Harry ni lo notó.

–¿Sabes? Podríamos ir por ahí por unos tragos e intercambiar información sobre los nuevos casos.

–¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero saber sobre lo que haces? – contestó Draco de inmediato, Harry lució bastante descolocado cuando lo volteó a ver.

–Creí que…

Draco volvió a interrumpirlo.

–¿Y esa es tu idea de diversión? ¿Beber alcohol y chismorrear?

–Ayer… – empezó Harry confundido, pero Draco lo interrumpió una vez más.

–¡Exacto! – Soltó Draco, como si eso demostrara su punto –Ayer hicimos eso. La vida sería muy aburrida si se hiciera lo mismo todos los días. ¿Y las bebidas? Casi empiezo a pensar que tienes un serio problema de adicción.

Harry lucía muy ofendido cuando hablo.

–Y supongo que el señorito Malfoy es un experto en diversión. Sentarte a observar a tu elfo doméstico mientras cuela el jugo de calabaza debe ser excitante.

Draco bufo y desestimo el comentario con un ademan desdeñoso.

–Que poca imaginación tienes, me sorprende que una estrella del quidditch como tú – enfatizó la incredulidad en sus palabras – no busque cualquier oportunidad posible para montar en su escoba.

La cara de Harry transmitió una instantánea alegría salvaje y Draco supo que había acertado, se permitió una pequeña sonrisa ladeada y salió del elevador cuando éste hubo llegado al Atrio, Harry lo siguió.

–¿Entonces quieres volar? – Los ojos verdes aún lucían radiantes, ligeramente empañados por una sombra de duda.

Draco meneó la cabeza y chasqueo la lengua.

–Potter, Potter, ¿Acaso esperas una invitación por escrito?

Ante sus palabras, la sonrisa de Harry se reafirmó.

–¿Juego de buscadores? – preguntó mientras se dirigía a la red Flu.

–Por supuesto. Estoy seguro que estos años en una oficina te han dejado fuera de forma, verás cómo te derroto fácilmente.

–En sueños Malfoy. ¿En diez minutos en el parque?

Mientras Draco tomaba los polvos Flu, lo pensó durante un instante.

–Que sean veinte – Ante las cejas enarcadas de Potter, aclaró –No pensaras volar con esa túnica ¿Cierto?

Harry le dio la razón con un asentimiento. Antes de meterse a la chimenea, detuvo indeciso a Draco.

–¿Tienes una snitch?

Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y contestó mientras se metía en la chimenea. –¿Qué buen jugador de Quidditch no tiene una?

–Bueno, yo – contestó Harry como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

–Eso contesta mi pregunta. Ninguna – dijo Draco con una sonrisita.

–¡Calla Malfoy! Veinte minutos.

Ambos dijeron el destino y desaparecieron entre llamas oscilantes.

**oO°*°Oo  
**

Draco llegó cinco minutos antes de lo acordado, seguro que a Potter le llevaría al menos diez minutos más llegar. Ya comenzaba a pensar en las palabras exactas que contendría su regaño, cuando descubrió a Harry recargado en un árbol cercano.

–¡Llegas tarde! – comentó el moreno mientras se enderezaba.

Draco se dignó a cerrar la boca, que había mantenido ligeramente abierta debido a la sorpresa.

–No. Tú llegas temprano. Debe ser una de esas cosas que suceden cada mil años.

Harry sonrió y se acercó. Lo primero que apreció Draco fue la atesorada saeta de fuego que sostenía en la mano derecha.

–Yo no tengo que ponerme una infinidad de productos para el cabello, ni posar frente al espejo más de media hora. Solo vamos a volar, Malfoy. ¿No podías prescindir de eso?

En una reacción instintiva, Draco se paso una mano por el bien peinado cabello. Harry era un exagerado, solo se había visto en el espejo durante diez minutos.

–En tu caso sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero en el mío no. Nunca sabes con quien te toparas en cualquier momento. Siempre debes lucir impecable.

E impecable era la palabra perfecta para describirlo. Su oscura túnica de vuelo perfectamente alisada, su cabello majestuosamente acomodado y la sonrisa satisfecha haciendo juego con lo demás. Harry casi pudo sentirse desarreglado e impresentable, ya que su túnica estaba un poco arrugada, pero ¡Por Merlín! Iban a volar, no a desfilar en una pasarela.

–Ya veremos cómo luces cuando bajes de la escoba, Señor Impecable. Te haré morder el polvo – se permitió sonreír y montar en su escoba, mientras Malfoy hacia lo mismo dirigiéndole una mueca altanera.

–¿En el aire? Difícilmente, Potter – Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y dejo suelta la snitch.

Ambos se elevaron para permitirle alejarse. Tras unos minutos de espera, empezaron a buscarla.

Desde que había regresado a Inglaterra, Draco no se había montado a ninguna escoba, ahora, mientras se mantenía estático buscando la snitch, y el viento frio se colaba por entre su ropa, se dijo que lo había extrañado, más de lo que creyó cuando se lo había sugerido a Potter. Y no solo volar, un vistazo al Londres nocturno le hizo saber que lo que extrañaba era un lugar al que pertenecer, tener un poco de lo que había disfrutado cuando era pequeño, sentirse protegido por ser un Malfoy, en lugar de despreciado por la misma razón.

–Es bonito, ¿Verdad? – Draco se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Harry. Por un momento había olvidado que estaba con Potter. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a concentrarse en buscar la snitch. Harry lo observó durante unos minutos más, antes de hacer lo mismo.

Debido a la oscuridad, divisar el resplandor dorado de la snitch era cosa sencilla. O al menos eso es lo que argumentó Harry la primera vez que Draco le ganó. Éste se rió en su cara y soltó de nuevo la snitch.

Tras cinco minutos de vueltas sin ver nada, Harry vio que Draco se lanzaba hacia la izquierda y lo siguió, se le adelantó uno, dos metros antes de percatarse que había sido un truco, porque Draco ya estaba volando en la dirección contraria. Ahí, a un par de metros de la mano extendida del rubio, estaba la snitch. Harry aceleró e intentó darle alcance, pero en cuanto estuvo a un metro de la otra escoba, Draco freno en seco y se hizo con la pelotita, cuando se dio la vuelta para restregarle su victoria a Potter, éste chocó con él.

La sacudida fue fuerte y Draco se salvó de caer de su escoba solo porque Harry alcanzó a sostenerlo del brazo.

–¡Hey Potter! No seas un mal perdedor. ¿Qué tácticas sucias son esas de intentar tirarme de la escoba? – soltó indignado Draco en cuanto se estabilizó sobre la escoba. A Harry le hizo gracia ver que había estado a punto de caer y ni así había soltado la snitch, que aún sostenía en la mano derecha.

–¡Lo siento! – Dijo sinceramente Harry –No tuve tiempo de frenar.

–¡Sí, claro! – La incredulidad impregnaba cada una de sus palabras –Creía que los Gryffindor eran todo nobleza y rectitud, ahora veo que solo es la fachada para sus mentes perversas.

Harry rió a mandíbula batiente y soltó el brazo de Draco. Él solo se permitió una pequeña sonrisilla, aunque la risa de Potter era algo contagiosa. Cuando el otro logró calmarse, después de varias inhalaciones profundas, él soltó la snitch.

–¿Tres de cinco? – preguntó Harry, aún con la sonrisa en la cara.

–Estás a punto de perder – contestó Draco.

La tercera vez que Harry perdió, argumentó que Malfoy había hecho trampa. El otro lo negó expresamente, adujó que había sido un pequeño accidente que no debía afectar a ningún buen buscador. ¿La situación? Draco se había estrellado contra Harry cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la snitch, una vez estabilizado le había dado un nuevo ataque de risa y Draco aprovechó para coger la snitch.

Después de diez minutos discutiendo, decidieron que serían seis de diez.

Harry ganó los siguientes cuatro y perdió en el resto.

Draco estaba muy ufano por su victoria y se puso a dar vueltas en una especie de vuelo del triunfo. Harry lo encontró divertido y lo imitó. Después de un rato, ya estaban retándose a hacer piruetas cada vez más complicadas y peligrosas. Como ambos fueron capaces de imitar perfectamente al otro, lo dejaron en empate y bajaron para sentarse en el pasto. O en realidad solo Draco, pues en cuanto puso un pie en tierra, Harry se estiro cuan largo era.

Malfoy había tenido razón en cuanto a que tanto tiempo lejos de la escoba había dejado a Harry fuera de condición. Estaba exhausto. Aunque él también había tenido razón en que Malfoy iba a bajar hecho un desastre de la escoba, el cabello platinado no parecía un nido, como el suyo, pero lucía bastante desarreglado y la túnica estaba toda revuelta.

–Hace tiempo que no hacía piruetas – confesó Harry con un suspiro cansado.

–No lo hiciste tan mal – antes que Harry pudiera registrar las palabras, Draco continuó –Que no se te olvide que aún me debes algo por haber ganado antes.

–Sí, sí Malfoy. Tú pide y te lo daré – se enderezó ligeramente y le echó una mirada de advertencia al otro –Pero nada demasiado extravagante ¿De acuerdo? No quiero ir por ahí buscando pequeños ponis voladores o algo por el estilo.

Draco rió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

–Lo pensaré.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, admirando las estrellas que titilaban sobre sus cabezas. La luna brillaba intensamente esa noche. Harry cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación de tranquilidad. Fue hasta mucho después cuando volvió a hablar.

–Extraño esto.

–¿Tirarte en el pasto a dormitar? – Interrogó Draco – Lo haces todo el tiempo.

Harry lanzó una risita y le dirigió una rápida mirada, seguía sentado con las rodillas encogidas y la espalda muy derecha. Solo Draco Malfoy podía ser capaz de mostrar cierta elegancia hasta sentándose en el pasto. Regresó la vista al cielo y contestó.

–No, tú sabes, esa sensación de casi plenitud. De tener algo que hacer, saber que eres bueno en algo, que eres parte de algo más grande – Pese a su aparente desinterés, Draco estaba atento a cada una de sus palabras –Maldita sea si no me pregunte cientos de veces porque tenía que ser yo quien estaba destinado a acabar con Voldemort. La razón para tener un destino tan macabro. Me dije muchas veces que sería mejor cuando todo eso acabara y pudiera ser un chico normal. Sin embargo, ahora siento que floto un poco a la deriva. Como un barco sin timón. ¿Te has subido alguna vez a un barco?

Draco negó con la cabeza, sin hablar para no romper la atmosfera de confianza que Harry estaba creando. Era… agradable. Harry parpadeó un par de veces y continuó.

–Bueno, extraño eso. – resumió Harry mientras colocaba sus brazos tras la cabeza. Al ver que no iba a añadir nada más, Draco se permitió hablar.

–Siempre dije que estabas un poco loco, como para arrojarte de cabeza al precipicio. Esto lo confirma. – dijo en tono ligeramente divertido.

Harry lanzó una carcajada mitad divertida, mitad indignada.

–¿Eso parece? – Reflexionó unos instantes –Sí, supongo que sí. Pero no me refiero propiamente a arriesgar el pellejo por salvar el mundo, ni derrotar a Voldemort. Me refiero a la época, en Hogwarts había muchas cosas que hacer y disfrutaba del quidditch y de mis amigos. Había cosas nuevas por conocer y emoción por descubrirlas. Podía distinguir lo blanco de lo negro y en ese momento creía que todo tendría solución, los buenos ganan contra los malos y cosas así, y ahora…

–Y ahora sabes que no es así. Que existe el gris y que los malos no son tan malos y los buenos no son tan buenos, y no siempre ganan – concluyó Draco.

–Sí. Veía a los magos como una mentalidad superior, es decir que entendían mejor las cosas, que no dan todo por sentado como hacen muchas veces los muggles. Pero en realidad no son muy diferentes. A las personas no les preocupan realmente los demás, algunos solo piensan en colgarse de ti por tus méritos, o rechazarte por tus fallos, aunque no lo merezcas. No les preocupa averiguar si lo que otros dicen es cierto o no. Se lo creen por completo. Ya sé que debía de haberlo supuesto después de todo ese fiasco con Rita Skeeter en cuarto año y con Umbridge en quinto. Pero confirmarlo es realmente molesto, casi decepcionante.

–Bienvenido al mundo real, Potter. Me sorprende que duraras tanto tiempo en tu pequeña burbuja mágica.

Harry ignoró el comentario y prosiguió.

–No quiere decir que sea un tonto ignorante…

–De hecho sí –aclaró Draco. Harry siguió como si no lo hubiera interrumpido.

–Más bien es que tenía la esperanza que las cosas no fueran así, tal vez entonces diré que era un tonto fantasioso o crédulo – Arrugó el ceño y continuó con voz algo nostálgica –Ahora las cosas son tan diferentes. Hermione y Ron ahora están juntos y yo, bueno tengo un trabajo que me gusta y personas que se preocupan por mí – Sin decirlo, Draco supo que se refería a los Weasley, sorpresivamente no mostró ninguna mueca de repulsión –Pero no me siento parte de algo más. Es como una rutina que debo cumplir día a día y no me lleva a nada. Si esta es la vida normal que tanto ansiaba, ciertamente no es lo que esperaba.

Harry suspiró profundamente y se mantuvo en silencio. Draco, en cambio, dejo escapar un bufido desdeñoso.

–¿Qué diría toda la sociedad mágica si te escucharan? El pequeño héroe se siente miserable en su pequeña vida perfecta.

Volvió a bufar y para su sorpresa, Harry rió mientras giraba la cabeza en su dirección.

–Debo oírme como un maldito malagradecido ¿No es cierto?

Volvió a reír y Draco se permitió relajarse un poco.

–La vida no se construye sola, Potter. No existe una mano mágica que nos indique el camino o vibre cuando vamos en la dirección equivocada. Cada quien debe otear en el horizonte y elegir que sendero deseamos en nuestra vida. Mira a los Malfoy… – Fue el turno de Harry para bufar y Draco le lanzó una mirada gélida antes de continuar – Puedes pensar lo que quieras de mi familia, pero lo cierto es que cada miembro en cada generación ha utilizado sus aptitudes para alcanzar lo que desea.

–Sí, seguro. Como tu padre siguiendo a Voldemort.

Los labios de Draco se convirtieron en una fina línea.

–Tal vez a la larga no fue una decisión muy inteligente, pero mi padre eligió un camino que lo llevaría a la cumbre del poder, respaldado por nuestras creencias de lo que un mago debe ser. En lugar de ir lamiendo las botas de pequeños mestizos que no tienen idea de lo que en realidad significa ser un mago, o el alcance de su magia. Pero como toda elección o apuesta, si quieres llamarle así, debes saber que no siempre resulta lo que deseas. Aunque te confesaré que los Malfoy procuramos tenerlas todas de nuestro lado antes que arriesgarnos a perder. Desafortunadamente, los tiempos han cambiado y nos vemos forzados a aceptar cosas que en otros tiempos hubieran sido inaceptables – dijo muy serio Draco. A Harry le dio la impresión que comprendía un poco mejor el misterio tras las actitudes de Malfoy.

–Sí, sí, bueno – desestimó Harry. Sin embargo, las palabras de Malfoy habían calado hondo en su cerebro y durante un rato nadie hablo.

Conforme las sombras se alargaban y se oían algunos ululares de lechuza entre los árboles, Harry se relajó y pudo sentir como el sudor por el ejercicio comenzaba a secarse en su cuerpo. Se estiró gatunamente y cuando dirigió la vista a su acompañante, se sorprendió al notar que éste lo observaba. Al verse descubierto, Draco pareció ligeramente turbado, pero no aparto la mirada.

Harry sonrió y se sentó, Draco levantó una ceja interrogante.

–Eres casi agradable cuando no salen insultos de tu boca – aclaró Harry, todavía sonriendo.

–Tú pareces casi inteligente cuando no emites sonido alguno – Se apresuró Draco a contestar en un tono mordaz.

–Ja ja – rió sarcásticamente Harry.

Volvieron a permanecer en silencio, aún sosteniendo la mirada del otro y Draco noto, intrigado, que los ojos de Potter lucían de un refulgente verde en la oscuridad. Como si el brillo de las estrellas les confiriera una luz especial. Al ser consciente de sus pensamientos, se sintió instantáneamente turbado, agitó la cabeza y se puso de pie rápidamente, lo que le causo un fuerte mareo, volvió a sentarse, para recostarse cuando el mareo se hizo más fuerte, pero cuando lo hizo, azotó la cabeza contra el pasto. Se quejó y cerró los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir los intensos ojos verdes lo miraban desde arriba.

–¿Estás bien? – preguntó Harry, al parecer muy divertido.

Draco, incómodo, se levantó tan rápido que chocó con la cabeza del moreno, antes que éste pudiera apartarse.

El golpe lo dejó viendo estrellitas de colores, pero permaneció sentado, apretando sus piernas, hasta que pasó la sensación. A su lado Harry lanzó un pequeño quejido, seguido por un ataque de risa.

–¡Estás loco Malfoy!

–Yo no soy el que ríe maniáticamente.

–Bueno, después de ese golpe no me extrañaría haber quedado tonto. Creo que hasta puedo ver cientos de snitchs – Estiró el brazo como si pudiera alcanzar alguna de las pelotitas imaginarias y cuando no fue así, la risa volvió. Draco se permitió una sonrisa por lo ridículo de la situación.

Después de unos minutos, Harry finalmente se tranquilizó.

–Yo no extraño mucho de Hogwarts – comentó Draco, a Harry le intrigó que sacara el tema, así que escuchó atentamente – Los grandes banquetes puedo tenerlos en la mansión siempre que lo desee.

–Creí que no vivías en la mansión – interrumpió Harry un poco perplejo.

A Draco no pareció molestarle la interrupción y contestó con voz monocorde.

–No, pero eso no significa que no pueda ir ahí cuando me plazca. Los elfos están obligados a mantener la casa en perfectas condiciones.

–¡Qué desperdicio! – murmuró Harry. –Hermione estaría escandalizada si se enterara –Draco lo ignoró y continuó.

–Las habitaciones compartidas podían ser convenientes en ocasiones, pero es incómodo tener a tanta gente en tu espacio privado.

–¿A qué te refieres con convenientes? – Harry enarcó una ceja.

Draco apenas sonrió y le lanzó a Harry una mirada divertida.

–¿A que más va a ser? Averiguar las costumbres, manías y debilidades de los demás. Sacar material para conseguir favores.

–¡Ah! – Harry permaneció uno momento en silencio y continuó –Por alguna razón no me sorprende. Con los Slytherin todo parecen ser maquinaciones.

Draco recargó la cabeza en sus rodillas dobladas y miró hacia el suelo mientras volvía a hablar.

–El quidditch era bueno, pero existe un límite para soportar perder – Para su propio asombro, Harry no hizo ningún comentario burlesco –Algunas clases eran buenas, pero aprendí lo necesario mientras estuve en ellas. Otras eran porquería, así que no las echo de menos. Tal vez solo añore ser Prefecto y quitarles puntos a los demás – concluyó con un suspiro.

_Típicamente Malfoy, _pensó Harry. Lo que echaba de menos era poder fastidiar justificadamente a otras personas.

–Pero ahora eres auror y puedes castigar a los chicos malos. ¿No es eso mejor? En lugar de aterrorizar a pobres niños por encontrarlos fuera de la cama después del toque de queda.

Draco asintió divertido y lo volteo a ver. Harry pudo apreciar en sus ojos grises una chispa de nostalgia.

–¡El toque de queda era una mierda! Las cosas más interesantes sucedían por la noche.

–Mientras fuera lejos del Bosque prohibido ¿No? – lo pinchó Harry socarronamente. Draco captó el chiste de inmediato e hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

–Ríete lo que quieras, Potter. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Era solo un niño – se justificó Draco mientras jugaba con sus pulgares.

–Yo también y no salí corriendo.

Draco levantó la cabeza de sus piernas y lo miró un segundo antes de mostrar una sonrisa burlona.

–Mi instinto de supervivencia estaba en perfectas condiciones, a diferencia del tuyo que al parecer ya estaba atrofiado desde entonces.

Harry se lo concedió con una risa.

–Es un poco extraño, pero hoy… me divertí mucho – confesó un poco avergonzado –Hace tiempo que no lo hacía – dijo después de un largo rato.

–Tengo ese don con las personas. Ven con Draco Malfoy y tendrás diversión garantizada – comentó Draco con seguridad.

–No todos parecen pensarlo – Harry casi se arrepintió de decirlo en cuanto las palabras dejaron sus labios, sin embargo, tras echarle un vistazo al rubio, vio que no parecía molesto. Cuando el otro hablo lo hizo lentamente.

–No me importa lo que piensen todos – por su tono, parecía una verdad que no había estado dispuesto a admitir.

–Creí que los Malfoy vivían de las apariencias – se atrevió a decir Harry.

–Cuando es importante, pero ¿Qué apariencias puedo mantener ahora cuando todos me desprecian por mi apellido? El tiempo y yo, por supuesto, les demostraremos que no conviene enemistarse con un Malfoy, y menos subestimarlo – su tono fiero le dijo a Harry que era un pesar que llevaba bien oculto.

–Yo no te desprecio – comentó Harry, en un momento de apasionada sinceridad. Sin embargo, Draco no pareció sorprendido.

–Bueno, tú… eres diferente – dijo a falta de palabras mejores.

Harry se enderezó y lanzó una mirada sorprendida al pálido rostro.

–¿Ah, sí?

Draco no le regresó la mirada.

–Sí, bueno, casi empiezas a caerme bien – dijo con cierta renuencia. Definitivamente no había estado en sus planes admitir semejante cosa. Harry ahora estaba boquiabierto. Se había enderezado totalmente y miraba a Draco con evidente sorpresa. Antes que pudiera decir nada, el rubio se apresuró a aclarar –No en el patético sentido Gryffindor que crees. Nada de mejores amigos ni cosas por el estilo. Solo siento que eres…útil.

A Harry aquello le había sonado como algo más allá de "útil", así que le dirigió una sonrisa inmensa.

–Ah, ya, útil ¿Eh? – Su tono dejaba claro que no se lo creía –Yo también creo que es agradable pasar el tiempo contigo. Es bastante sorprendente, considerando nuestra historia, pero eres una persona distinta de la que creía conocer.

El tono de Harry era un poco burlón, pero definitivamente sincero y Draco se sintió repentinamente incómodo, intentó enmascararlo con palabras duras.

–No te pongas sentimental – Pero Harry no se lo trago. El rubio lo notó y levantó la vista al cielo, donde la luna se cernía sobre ellos. Agradecido por tener una excusa, volteó hacia Potter y señaló hacia arriba –Deberíamos irnos.

Harry asintió, con la sonrisa aún en los labios y se levantó.

–Ah, lo olvidaba, tu sueño de belleza reparadora.

Draco no dijo nada e intentó levantarse. ¿El resultado? Múltiples cosquilleos dolorosos ascendieron por su pierna, se le había entumecido. Maldijo en voz baja, se dejó caer y soltó el aire lentamente mientras permanecía inmóvil. Harry lo observó intrigado y se acercó.

–¿Qué sucede?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

–Me iré en un momento. Puedes adelantarte – agitó la mano, instándolo a irse. Harry miró su postura durante un instante y una sonrisa casi maliciosa se apoderó de sus labios.

–¡Ah! Ya veo. Se te ha entumecido una pierna ¿No? ¿Cuál es?

Draco volvió a negar con la cabeza y soltó un gritito de dolor cuando Harry movió la pierna afectada.

–¡Maldición Potter! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Estaba seguro que su expresión debía mostrar todo el odio del que era capaz, pero Harry no pareció afectado.

–Entonces es ésta – concluyó Harry, señalando la pierna y la sonrisilla perversa se hizo más amplia.

El dolor todavía no había pasado cuando Potter volvió a moverle la pierna, ahora con mayor fuerza y una sonrisa de clara satisfacción maquiavélica en el rostro. Draco solo pudo gemir y lanzarle una retahíla de los peores y más elaborados insultos que sabía, ya estando en ello, incluso inventó algunos nuevos.

Eso divirtió aún más a Harry, pero no lo dejó en paz. En cambio, volvió a sentarse, ahora a su lado. En cuanto lo hizo, Draco lo empujo a un lado con todas sus fuerzas, lo que trajo de nuevo los dolorosos cosquilleos. Maldijo por lo bajo y respiro hondo. Harry rió suavemente, se acercó y estiró la pierna de Draco. Éste volvió a insultarlo.

–¿Disfrutas eso Potter? – se abstuvo de gritar, pero su tono era furia contenida.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

–Debes estirar la pierna o tardara más en remitir el dolor.

Draco recordó que eso hacía su madre cuando era pequeño, así que no dijo nada al respecto. Harry lo observaba fijamente y después de un rato hablo.

–Es extraño verte tan fuera de control. Es divertido – Su voz era suave y modulada, como si hiciera una confidencia.

–Me alegra que mi sufrimiento te reporte toneladas de diversión. Tal vez después me golpee contra el piso para que puedas reír a tus anchas – dijo sarcásticamente Draco.

Harry agitó la cabeza.

–Es sólo que es muy diferente del chico mimado y pijo que estoy acostumbrado a ver.

Draco, extrañamente, lo entendía. Potter tampoco era el chico cabeza hueca, con aires de grandeza que él había creído que era. Ciertamente era algo irreflexivo y precipitado, pero eso en ocasiones era ventajoso y se compensaba con sus otras cualidades.

Agachó la cabeza y desvió la vista, avergonzado. ¿Draco Malfoy pensando en las cualidades de Harry Potter? Tal vez, después de todo, si debía azotarse contra el suelo. Seguramente las grietas que se hiciera en el cerebro permitirían la entrada de algo de sentido común.

–Podríamos… – titubeó Harry – podríamos convertirlo en una costumbre. Tú sabes, volar de vez en cuando – propuso Harry un poco dudoso. Para su sorpresa Malfoy le dio la razón de inmediato.

–Suena bien. Siempre que no estemos ocupados. Podemos venir a la misma hora, si el otro no llega en un lapso de tiempo razonable, significa que no vendrá. Así no tenemos que perseguirnos el uno al otro en el Ministerio.

–¿Cuando dices un lapso razonable… – empezó Harry

–Quince minutos a lo sumo – contestó Malfoy de inmediato –Conociéndote, debería bastar para cubrir tu impuntualidad.

Harry cabeceó en acuerdo y como el dolor en la pierna de Draco había remitido, ambos se pusieron en pie.

–Entonces te veré después, Malfoy.

–Tal vez, Potter, tal vez. No olvides que aún me debes algo.

–No lo olvidaré.

Se sonrieron casi tímidamente antes de desaparecer.

**oO°*°Oo**

Lejos de la quietud y paz que anhelaba, lo primero que Harry escuchó, cuando se apareció en la entrada de su apartamento, fueron unos gritos descalabrados que provenían de algún lugar de la sala. En cuanto entró al lugar reconoció la voz y la cabeza pelirroja a la que pertenecía y gritaba desde la chimenea.

Cuando se detuvo lo suficiente para tomar aire, Ron se percató de la presencia de su amigo.

–¡Hey Harry! Sabía que estabas por ahí. ¿Por qué no contestabas? – Ron debía haber gritado durante un largo rato, porque su voz sonaba ronca.

–Llegué hace un momento – aclaró Harry, arrodillándose frente a la chimenea. La cara de su amigo mostró su sorpresa.

–¿Estabas fuera? Pero si debe ser más de media noche – Harry se encogió de hombros, esa actitud de reproche preocupado le recordaba más a la señora Weasley que a su amigo. Tal vez el matrimonio, o Hermione, le habían trastocado un poco. Ron sonrió de forma cómplice –¿Estabas con Ginny?

Harry se apresuró a negarlo.

–Estaba volando.

–¡Qué bien! Hace tiempo que no salíamos a volar. ¿Estabas con George? Me ha dicho que a veces sale a volar por las noches.

Harry volvió a negar, ¿Es que Ron creía que solo salía con los Weasley? Una vocecita interior le dijo que, de hecho, así era. Al menos antes así había sido.

–¿Con alguno de los chicos del trabajo? – Así era, así que se apresuró a confirmarlo con un asentimiento. Esperando que no preguntara por quien, porque estaba seguro que Ron iba a gritar. Lamentablemente no era su día de suerte –¿Con quién?

Harry fingió desinterés durante un instante y miró directamente a los ojos de su amigo cuando contestó.

–Con Malfoy.

La cara de Ron pareció confundida durante un instante, para después pasar por perplejidad y finalmente estallar en una carcajada.

–¡Vaya Harry! Esa es buena. Tú volando con Malfoy, seguramente él te invitó y se la pasaron genial mientras competían por atrapar la snitch – sus palabras tenían un claro tono de broma y volvió a reír. Harry se puso serio.

–De hecho, sí, así fue.

La risa de Ron se cortó al instante y lo volteó a ver escrutadoramente, como si pudiera ver la verdad a través de los ojos tras las gafas de su amigo. Cuando vio que no bromeaba, frunció el ceño.

–¿Estás bromeando? – preguntó casi seguro que Harry contestaría que sí y soltaría una carcajada. No fue así. En cambio, Harry negó con la cabeza. Sus siguientes palabras ahora estaban teñidas de desprecio –Seguro el maldito esperaba hacerte algún truco sucio para ganar y se ha llevado un fiasco cuando lo has derrotado tremendamente ¿Cierto? – Rió ligeramente, seguro que esta vez Harry contestaría que sí. Se equivocó de nuevo.

–En realidad, me ganó en seis ocasiones – cuando vio que Ron abría la boca para protestar, se apresuró a aclarar –Y de forma justa, sin trampas.

–¡Maldición Harry! ¿Qué hacías con ese maldito tipo? Seguramente está planeando algo – permaneció callado mientras pensaba que podría estar tramando Malfoy.

Harry endureció la mirada y sus palabras fueron aceradas.

–Fue agradable. Y no sé si este planeando algo, pero yo no lo creo. Solo estábamos volando, Ron.

–Eso es lo que quiere que pienses. Creí que te dejaría en paz cuando hubieran resuelto el caso – dijo con vehemencia.

–No es como si no nos fuéramos a ver nunca más, trabajamos en el mismo departamento – rebatió Harry.

–Eso no significa que tengas que socializar con él. ¡Es Malfoy! – argumentó neciamente Ron.

–Yo no le veo nada de malo. Es divertido, no es como pensábamos, Ron. O al menos ya no lo es – dijo Harry. Ron abrió la boca sorprendido y Harry se sintió mal ante la incredulidad de su amigo.

–Eso no está bien Harry. Se está aprovechando que no estamos a tu lado, para acercarse a ti con quien sabe que sucio propósito – intentó Ron hacer comprender a Harry. Éste se sorprendió ante la vehemencia de la irracionalidad de sus palabras.

–Sé cuidarme solo Ron, y no soy tan tonto como para no darme cuenta cuando alguien quiere ser mi amigo o tiene otro propósito.

–Tú sabes cómo son todos ellos, Harry. Recuerda la forma en que Lucius se ganaba a todos a base de zalamerías y galeones.

–Él no es Lucius, y no me ha adulado u ofrecido dinero – dijo Harry con los dientes apretados.

–Bueno, como sabe que conoces su estrategia, seguramente está intentando algo diferente. No le creas Harry. Recuerda como era en el colegio – razonó de nuevo Ron. Harry casi sentía que le salía humo por las orejas.

–Ya no estamos en el colegio.

–Hermione y yo estábamos muy preocupados cuando recibimos una carta que decía ser tuya. Creímos que la había mandado alguien más o que era una broma, pero empiezo a creer que realmente la mandaste tú. Dime que solo fue una mala broma.

Harry se preocupó instantáneamente.

–¿Qué decía la carta?

Ron se sintió aliviado al ver que Harry se mostraba intrigado. Entonces no la había mandado él, después de todo.

–Era de lo peor, Harry. Empezaba como habitualmente empiezan tus cartas, pero después tenía un montón de información y cumplidos y basura sobre Malfoy, que tú no pudiste haber escrito.

Al escucharlo, Harry volvió a apretar los dientes.

–Sí la escribí yo. ¿Qué tiene de malo comentar algo sobre él?

Ron volvió a parecer sorprendido y turbado.

–¡Era más de la mitad de la carta, Harry!

Harry se ruborizó ligeramente, no tenía idea que había escrito tanto sobre Malfoy, pero había sido una carta sincera, así que se encogió de hombros.

–Ya que están tan lejos, tengo muchas cosas que contarles. La información se acumula. Prefiero mandarles una carta larga cada pocos días que cinco cortas diario – intentó razonar Harry.

–Pero sobre tu vida, Harry. No sobre lo maravilloso que es Malfoy como compañero. Casi me sentí mareado cuando leí toda esa basura. Parecía una de esas cartas cursis que escriben los enamorados – El tono de Ron era ligero y casi bromista, pero a Harry le pareció frio y se le enterró en el corazón como un puñal.

–Bueno, ya no somos compañeros. Ya no escribiré sobre él, así que ya no tendrás que vomitar en mis próximas cartas – lanzó en tono herido.

–No te pongas así, Harry. Pero no es normal. Y esa es una buena noticia. Ya no tendrás que pasar tiempo con él – se alegró Ron.

–¿Y qué si yo quiero pasar tiempo con él? – dijo retadoramente Harry.

Ron agitó la cabeza en desacuerdo y repentinamente levantó la vista, como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo.

–Eso es. Precisamente eso es lo que quiere Malfoy. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Pretende hacerse tu amigo para que todos olviden lo que hizo con Voldemort.

A Harry le molestó la vehemencia con la que Ron quería creer lo peor de Malfoy. ¿Acaso ahora era cuestión de pisotearlo cuando su reputación estaba en el suelo?

–Lo que hizo su padre, no él – dijo obstinadamente Harry.

–Es igual, Harry. Ya sabes que todos los Malfoy son de lo peor – dijo comprensivamente Ron.

Harry se dio por vencido y cabeceo en acuerdo. Aunque distaba mucho de estar de acuerdo con la opinión de su amigo.

–Es tarde. Debo ir a dormir o se me hará tarde para ir al trabajo – se despidió Harry.

Ron cabeceó, más alegre, estaba seguro que había salvado a su amigo de las garras de su propia ingenuidad.

–Muy bien Harry. ¡Buenas noches! Y recuerda mantenerte alejado de Malfoy.

–Saludos a Hermione – dijo finalmente Harry.

Ron sonrió y desapareció de la chimenea.

Harry siguió arrodillado en el duro suelo y repentinamente cayó en la cuenta que Ron podía tener razón, pero no quería creerle. Consideraba que tenía la suficiente inteligencia para ver si esas fueran las intenciones de Malfoy. Él no lo creía así y no se alejaría de él.

Mientras se levantaba para ir a la cama se preguntó si su determinación se debía a que realmente creía en la sinceridad de Malfoy o era un sentido de rebeldía ante la prohibición de su amigo. Cual fuera el caso, lo cierto es que se la pasaba bien cuando estaba con él y no iba a renunciar a ello.

_**Continuará…**_

**oO°*°Oo**

**Notas de Autora:**

Bien, bien. Otro capítulo. Creo que está un poco más largo de lo que habitualmente son, así que espero que recompensara la espera.

Finalmente me parece que podre actualizar cada dos semanas. Porque definitivamente el ritmo de cada semana es demasiado matador para mí.

Creo que en este capítulo, podemos ver un poco más de los sentimientos de Draco, espero que ya no piensen que es un bastardo insensible y que Harry haría mejor mandándolo a volar.

Por otro lado, hasta a mí me cayó mal Ron con esa conversación que sostiene con Harry. Pero ya dirán ustedes.

Ya saben que se agradecen todo tipo de comentarios. Este capítulo esta especialmente dedicado a esas personitas que se dan tiempo para escribir unas palabras de aliento: Vanessa1, Isabel, Hina18, Uma, Saneral, Neyi91, Ginna, Lilianaam y Roquel. Pero también se agradece a las personas que siguen el fic, aunque no tengan tiempo para hacérmelo saber. Je.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Por último aprovecho para contestar reviews que de otra forma no podría.

**Neyi91:** Me alegra que te guste el fic. Aunque se me hace un poco raro que digas que Draco se parece a Wolfram (supongo te referiras a KKM), tendré que pensar sobre ello. Por lo mientras, espero este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Ginna:** ¡Hola! Pues ya tuviste una probada de la reacción de Ron ante la "amistad" de estos dos chicuelos, aunque me imagino que en persona habrá puñetazos de por medio. Ahora que ya has vuelto a clases supongo andaras ocupada, pero ojala tengas tiempo de leer este capítulo y te haya gustado.


	11. Descubrimiento

**Título:** Deseo olvidar

**Sinopsis extendida:** La amistad es cosa común entre compañeros de habitación, del colegio, vecinos, incluso colegas del trabajo.

Cuando tu compañero obligado es tu viejo rival del colegio, las posibilidades disminuyen dramáticamente. Aun más si su nombre es Draco Malfoy, entonces las probabilidades de una amistad prácticamente se extinguen.

Sin embargo, Harry descubrirá que las estadísticas que están en contra poco importan, porque cuando se trata de Draco Malfoy hasta lo imposible es posible.

Cuando esa amistad surge, hasta el amor se adivina a la vuelta de la esquina.

**Advertencias:**

Todo el universo Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K.R., aunque me pesé después de ese epilogo. Yo solo tomo a sus personajes por diversión, no lucro de ninguna forma con ello.

**oO°*°Oo**

**Capítulo 11. **

_Descubrimiento: Hallazgo, conocimiento de algo desconocido u oculto, inesperado._

**oO°*°Oo**

_Bla bla ba._

Era todo lo que escuchaba Draco. Ni siquiera eran palabras inteligibles, sino un zumbido molesto, un rumor de conversación que no debía estar escuchando, no cuando estaba en la Biblioteca, recinto sagrado, sinónimo de calma y silencio.

_Tap tap tap._

Ahora el sonido de voces estaba acompañado de ruidosas pisadas e incluso el ocasional chirrido de una silla siendo arrastrada.

Se ordenó ser paciente, seguro que pronto cesaría el escándalo ¿Cierto? No fue así. ¿Es que todos los demás estaban sordos?

Miró a su alrededor, las mesas se hallaban casi desiertas y los pocos ocupantes no parecían afectados por el demencial ruido. _Si ellos pueden soportarlo, también yo, _se dijo Draco. Su resolución no era tan firme como esperaba, así que tras leer dos párrafos más, se dirigió a la fuente del barullo.

No es que su concentración fuera mala, en realidad era excelente, tenía que serlo después de pasar siete años compartiendo todo con otros cientos de estudiantes, lo que incluía escuchar sus conversaciones u otros ruidos menos agradables hasta en los lugares en que estaba prohibido cualquier ruido, como la Biblioteca. Madam Pince era especialmente estricta en ese aspecto.

Pero después de tres años en Francia, se había acostumbrado a un halo de silencio y paz, por lo menos en la sala de investigación. Creía que se debía a que ahora estaba entre adultos y éstos normalmente respetaban más las leyes y prohibiciones que los adolescentes pasaban olímpicamente por alto pues creían que lo que tenían que decir era "muy importante". Ahora se daba cuenta que no era así, debía ser que éstos adultos eran una clase distinta a los del ministerio de Francia. De una clase desconsiderada y ruidosa.

La fuente del ruido estaba concentrada en un grupo de diez o doce aurores sentados de cualquier forma alrededor de una mesa. En cuanto se acercó pudo distinguir una característica cabellera despeinada. Por alguna razón, Potter siempre terminaba involucrado en todos los alborotos.

—Potter, ¡Que sorpresa! Mmm, no, en realidad no. Debí suponer que eras tan corto de entendederas que un simple letrero de "Silencio" sería demasiado complejo para tu minúsculo cerebro. — Una vez logró acercarse lo suficiente para ser oído, se cruzó de brazos y se había dirigido a Potter. Los aurores a su alrededor parecieron sorprendidos por su intromisión. —Pero tal vez tus pequeños amiguitos podrían explicártelo, aunque si están alabándote, seguramente su cerebro es aún más pequeño que el tuyo. Como una reunión de focas — Su tono rezumaba sarcasmo en cada acerada palabra.

Sabía que estaba siendo injusto, quien hacia todo el ruido eran los otros, no Potter. Pero era responsable, ya que su simple presencia era la que armaba todo ese jaleo.

Sorprendentemente, Potter no lució ofendido ante sus palabras, al contrario. Cuando levantó los ojos verdes, Draco pudo apreciar que una brillante sonrisa iluminaba todos sus rasgos.

—¡Malfoy! — entonó de una forma tan musical, que Draco debió preguntarse si realmente estaba pronunciando su apellido o se trataba de alguna exótica palabra extranjera que sonaba parecido.

Mientras aún miraba desaprobadoramente a Potter, con todo y cejas enarcadas, surgió otra voz, las palabras que pronunció poseían un tono diametralmente opuesto al del moreno.

—¡No eres bienvenido aquí, Malfoy!

¡Ah! Ahí estaba la entonación a la que estaba acostumbrándose, su apellido pronunciado como si se tratara de una blasfemia especialmente ofensiva. La voz pertenecía a uno de los aurores del montón, ni siquiera uno de los mayores. Draco calculó que tendría unos treinta y cinco años, su cara no le decía nada, sin embargo, su postura denotaba autoridad. Aunque, hacia falta mucho más que eso para que Draco se sintiera arredrado.

—Remsfeld, ¿Tantos años aquí no te han enseñado que este lugar es público? Ah, creo que es debido a que tu pequeño compañero lame botas hace toda la investigación, ¿No? Debes sentirte muy importante como para no molestarte en ello— Dijo en tono de suficiencia, fingió meditar algo durante un instante y agregó —O quizá ocultas tu completa incapacidad para siquiera abrir un libro. Escuche que la última vez que estuviste aquí, tus ronquidos distrajeron a todos durante media hora, hasta que alguien se atrevió a despertarte.

Todos sabían que lo sus palabras eran ciertas, tal vez por eso los ojos de Owen Remsfeld lanzaron llamaradas de odio puro hacia el rubio. Todos captaron el movimiento instintivo de llevarse la mano a la varita, pero antes que cualquiera interviniera, aunque Draco dudaba que alguien tuviera intención de hacerlo, se relajó y levantó el mentón retadoramente.

—Hace mucho tiempo que las palabras de un Malfoy dejaron de tener valor. Podría herirte y estoy seguro que me darían una medalla por ello, todos sabemos que tienes cosas que ocultar, pero no perderé mi tiempo contigo. No quiero ensuciarme la túnica.

Draco rió silenciosamente. Si sus palabras no valieran nada, entonces Remsfeld ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en contestar. Pero no podía quedarse callado cuando todos sabían que Draco tenía razón. Había sido un intento desesperado del auror por disminuir la vergüenza del episodio rememorado.

Remsfeld le dio la espalda y los otros aurores, después de mandarle un par de miradas despreciativas, lo imitaron, cerrando de nuevo el círculo alrededor de Potter.

_¿Qué? ¿Tienen diez años?_, pensó Draco divertido, sintiéndose igual de ofendido a que si un pato lo hubiera ignorado.

Mientras daba media vuelta y regresaba a sus libros, alcanzó a escuchar que retomaban la ronda de preguntas a Potter. Cosas como: "Entonces Potter, ¿Qué opinas de la nueva ley que prohíbe lanzar cualquier hechizo aturdidor a menos de cinco metros?" hasta un emocionado "¿Oíste que los inefables ayudaron a resolver el asesinato de la señora Higgins? Me preguntó como lo lograron".

En su mente Draco lo denominó como "Cháchara insulsa" y se preguntó como era posible que la sociedad mágica depositara su confianza para hacer justicia en semejantes sujetos.

Apenas había tomado asiento y leído dos párrafos del libro "Deducciones de los patrones de asesinato más célebres. Casos sin resolver", cuando alguien depósito dos pesados libros enfrente de él.

—La mesa esta ocupada. Puedes ir a infestar cualquier otra, lejos de aquí…— alcanzó a decir, fastidiado por la interrupción, mientras señalaba algún punto lejano, hasta que levantó la vista y vio que se trataba de Potter. Él y su sonrisa gigantesca. Por alguna razón parecía aliviado.

—¡Vaya Malfoy!, ¡Gracias por librarme de eso! Ya estaba harto de tanta atención —Draco no sabía en que forma había ayudado, pero no dijo nada, en cambio miró silenciosamente a Harry —Entonces, ¿Puedo sentarme? — dijo Harry, sentándose antes que sus palabras terminaran de salir de sus labios.

Draco lo miró un instante más y regresó su vista al libro.

—Si no hay más remedio — contestó escuetamente.

Volvió a concentrarse en la lectura, pero se vio interrumpido por el tremendo ruido que hacia Potter, primero al arrastrar la silla y después, al dar la vuelta a las voluminosas páginas. Le lanzó una mirada exasperada y Harry entendió casi inmediatamente.

—¡Lo siento! — musitó suavemente.

Parecía que ahora sí habría tranquilidad, pero se vio nuevamente distraído porque podía ver de reojo como Potter intentaba pasar las páginas muy lentamente, para no hacer el mínimo ruido. Sacaba la lengua por la concentración y hacia muecas cuando lograba pasar la página sin apenas un susurro de pergamino. Draco lo resistió exactamente cuatro minutos y treinta segundos más, así tampoco podía concentrarse.

— Potter, no hagas eso. ¡Por Merlín! ¡No exageres! Actúa normal. Solo no hagas mucho ruido — dijo en tono evidentemente exasperado, sin levantar la vista del libro.

Harry hizo unas muecas más, sorprendido de que Draco lo hubiera visto. Había creído que estaba siendo muy discreto y que el otro estaba muy concentrado en su propio libro.

La tranquilidad duró un cuarto de hora más, hasta que Harry levantó la vista y vio el título del libro que revisaba Malfoy: "Patrones de asesinatos. Casos sin resolver"

—¿Estás con el de casos sin resolver? Ese libro es una mierda. ¿Cómo se supone que saben sobre la psicología del asesino si no lo atraparon?

Draco contó mentalmente hasta diez.

—Analizan las escenas del crimen — dijo y siguió leyendo.

—Tal vez. Pero ¿Cómo se supone que comprueban si tienen razón si no hay criminal con el que comparar los patrones? — dijo Harry, escéptico.

Ahora Draco sí levantó la vista y la fijó en el otro. Éste lo notó un segundo después y le devolvió la mirada.

—Bueno, no lo sé. Por eso estoy leyendo el libro. O lo haría, si no me viera interrumpido cada cinco segundos.

A su favor, Harry pareció avergonzado. Aunque, no lo suficiente.

—¡Oh! Bien, continúa — lo instó amablemente, mientras él se sumergía en su propia lectura.

A Draco no le sorprendió que volviera a hablar tras escasos diez minutos, incluso lo estaba esperando.

—Entonces, ¿Estás trabajando en resolver un asesinato? — preguntó Harry con curiosidad. En su defensa había que decir que parecía realmente interesado. A pesar que Draco no lo apreciara especialmente, decidió que un poco de charla no estaría mal. No si con ello conseguía que Potter finalmente guardara silencio.

—¿Qué te hace llegar a tan brillante conclusión? — espetó Draco en un tono mucho menos mordaz del que pretendía. Harry pareció iluminarse como bombilla, ahora que tenía toda la atención de Malfoy.

—¿Qué es? ¿Un asesinato masivo? ¿Un amante que mató al otro y luego se suicidó? — dijo con voz excitada. Draco no pudo menos que sorprenderse.

—Potter, ¡Que morboso! Es perturbadora tu insana curiosidad.

Harry lanzó una risa muy suave, después de todo estaban en la biblioteca.

—¿Alguna de esas? — Insistió Harry.

—No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta conversación. Siempre creí que eras del tipo que llora por los rincones ante las injusticias del mundo — sonrió perversamente mientras lanzaba una mirada intencionada al moreno.

—No seas pesado— contestó Harry, divertido.

—Si en verdad quieres saber todos los detalles escabrosos…— Suspiró, se encogió de hombros y habló de forma desapasionada con una entonación casi clínica —Margaret Hemery fue encontrada sin vida por la chica que le llevaba a pasear el perro. Todos creyeron que se había tratado de un suicidio: Había una hoja de papel al lado del cadáver, pero estaba en blanco y ningún hechizo revelador logró obtener nada. La conclusión a la que saltaron todos fue que decidió suicidarse, iba a dejar una nota de despedida y en el último momento se arrepintió. Era demasiado fácil, caso cerrado. Excepto, que cuando se revisaron los últimos hechizos que lanzó su varita, se descubrió un _obliviate. _¿Por qué razón iba a lanzarse a sí misma un _obliviate_ cuando estaba a punto de suicidarse? Hubiera olvidado lo que pretendía hacer. O, ¿A quién se lo lanzó? Y ¿Por qué esa persona la mató? — Suspiró pesadamente y observó la forma en que Harry estaba fascinado ante cada una de sus palabras, era casi halagador, prosiguió en un tono irritado —La maldición asesina salió de su varita, así que todo lo demás pueden ser solo conjeturas y realmente se suicidó.

—¡Wow! Suena interesante— dijo Harry, la admiración impregnaba cada palabra.

—¿Y que hay de ti? ¿En que caso del siglo se encuentra el grandioso Harry Potter?— Utilizó deliberadamente el sarcasmo para ocultar la profunda curiosidad que en verdad sentía.

Harry contestó de modo aburrido.

—Un pequeño equipo y yo buscamos a un prófugo de Italia. Los aurores lo detuvieron allá cuando se comprobó su culpabilidad en los asesinatos de dos de sus amigos, pero antes de ponerlo en custodia, se escapó. Su descripción física concuerda con la proporcionada por una encargada del autobús muggle que se dirigía a Londres. Así que o nos equivocamos y no es él, o el sujeto ronda por nuestras calles ahora mismo.

—¿Qué inepto no cambia su apariencia si es que huye de los aurores?— preguntó Draco, confuso.

—Nuestro hombre, al parecer— contestó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Las mentes criminales ya no son lo que eran— lanzó resignadamente Malfoy.

Harry rió.

—Eso es bueno, o tendríamos que enfrentarnos con malvados genios criminales.

—Tienes razón. Considerando la calidad del cuerpo de aurores,— le lanzó una mirada fulminante al grupo de más allá que continuaba reunido, Harry siguió su mirada y frunció el ceño —nos dejarían por el suelo. Supongo que con el tiempo todo decae.

Harry asintió, pensativo. Draco casi agradeció la siguiente interrupción.

—¿Ya has pensado en lo que quieres como recompensa por ganar? — entonó de forma discreta el moreno.

Cuando levantó la mirada verde repleta de curiosidad, Draco se dijo que debía buscar algún hechizo anti reflejante para no quedar deslumbrado antes "esas" sonrisas de Potter. Sonrió a su vez y contestó enigmáticamente.

—¿Impaciente por cumplir mis deseos? ¡Eh, Potter!

Harry rió nerviosamente y habló calmadamente.

—Bueno — sus palabras salieron con lentitud, como si dudara de sus palabras o pretendiera que Draco lo entendiera bien —prefiero no deber nada.

—¡Cuidado Potter! O podrías terminar con tu virginal trasero al aire.

Harry sabía que, aunque sonara como tal, no había ninguna implicación sexual en la frase, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente.

Draco lo miró durante unos momentos, con una sonrisa ladeada, casi satisfecha.

—¡Por Merlín, Potter! ¿En qué diablos estás pensando? Te has sonrojado como una colegiala.

Parecía realmente divertido y Harry intentó parecer ofendido para ocultar la vergüenza, sobra decir que no lo logró.

—¡No es verdad, Malfoy! — Ciertamente era más fácil negar la verdad que aceptarla tal cual era, aunque ambos supieran que mentía. Draco continuó, ahora la diversión se notaba hasta en su voz.

—Tranquilo Potter, tu pureza y castidad están a salvo. Aún no lo he pensado, pero lo haré. Lo pensaré cuidadosamente, aunque posiblemente eso signifique una considerable baja a tu cuenta de Gringotts.

Harry cabeceó en acuerdo y regresó la vista al libro, hace rato olvidado. Cuando dejó de sentir el calor en las mejillas, se atrevió a voltear a ver a Draco. Sus finas facciones se notaban completamente relajadas mientras sus ojos escudriñaban las letras del texto. Aunque, una pequeña sonrisa se apoderaba de sus labios de vez en cuando. Harry estaba seguro que no era debido a lo que leía. Un poco más feliz, él también sonrió.

**oO°*°Oo**

Tras leerse todo el libro, o al menos lograr que Potter pensara que realmente lo había hecho, Draco se levantó farfullando cosas sobre la ineptitud de los escritores, Harry sonrió y lo siguió fuera de la biblioteca.

Fue hasta que estuvo delante de su oficina, que Draco se percató que Harry venía siguiéndolo. Volteó completamente hacia él y lo miró entre sorprendido, desconfiado e irritado.

—Potter, me recuerdas a un pequeño perro faldero. — Frunció la boca de manera cómica —. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Harry sonrió y, en ausencia de la secretaria de Malfoy, se sentó en su escritorio.

—Sí, bueno. Tampoco soy tan pequeño. — dijo mientras enderezaba la espalda para alcanzar su máxima altura.

—Bueno, tampoco eres tan grande. — Draco se paró a su lado y se irguió en toda su estatura. Harry ni se molestó en levantarse para ponerse de puntillas e intentar alcanzar al rubio, sabía que Malfoy era un poco más alto que él, Draco también lo sabía, por eso sonreía con suficiencia.

Harry recordó algo para molestarlo.

—¿Y qué sucedió con tu admirador? — recordaba haber visto en esa ocasión a Malfoy regresar con una serie de lo que sospechosamente parecían chupetones. Pero no le había preguntado al respecto—. ¿Ha dejado los chocolates y las flores?

—¡Ah! Hablas del acosador. — Frunció el ceño disgustado — ¡Extraño los chocolates! — dijo meneando la cabeza.

Harry sonrió divertido.

—Creí que habías dicho que eran de ínfima calidad— asistió con regocijo al imperceptible cambio de postura de Malfoy. Sus hombros también se habían tensado ligeramente.

—Bueno, lo eran. Pero ¿Quién regala chocolates en estos tiempos?

Harry se encogió de hombros y no se sorprendió cuando sintió apenas una ligerísima incomodidad al preguntar.

—¿Y están…? Mmm, ya sabes ¿Saliendo?

Malfoy notó su incomodidad y sonrió burlón.

—Tranquilo Potter, no sabrás los impúdicos detalles. Y no, no estamos saliendo— fingió un escalofrío. —Se necesita más que buen sexo para conseguir salir con un Malfoy. Las salidas de un día no están mal. Satisfacen las necesidades básicas.

Aquello sí que era más información de la que quería saber. Pero Harry evitó, sorprendentemente, abrir desmesuradamente los ojos. Asintió para disimular su turbación.

—Mmm, lo siento, creo.

Draco lo miró de una forma extraña y agitó la cabeza.

—Siéntelo por él. No fue a mí al que despidieron— Dio media vuelta y entró a su oficina. Harry se quedó congelado durante unos interminables momentos y luego lo siguió. Entró sin tocar.

—¿Cómo? — Preguntó muy sorprendido en cuanto tuvo a Malfoy a la vista. Ya se había sentado tras su escritorio y hojeaba algunos papeles. Ahí estaba de nuevo el elegante, y un poco abrumador, perfecto orden en la oficina del rubio. La bella vista se complementaba con su ocupante. Como un rey en su trono. El susodicho levantó la vista y clavó en él sus profundos ojos grises.

—¡Potter! El ejemplo de cortesía y buenos modales. — Una vez pronunciadas sus palabras sarcásticas, frunció el ceño cuando notó que un par de personas empezaban a señalar hacia él, la puerta casi completamente abierta y Potter —. Si vas a entrar, hazlo y cierra la puerta.

Harry lo hizo y se dejó caer en una cómoda silla sin esperar invitación. Draco volvió a fruncir el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Cómo que lo despidieron? — Soltó Harry intempestivamente, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, ansioso —. ¿Por ti? ¡Eso es injusto!

Draco fingió interesarse en unos papeles, pero después de unos minutos no tuvo más remedio que contestar.

—Obviamente no por mí. — Harry suspiró aliviado y a Draco le molestó oírlo, así que decidió no escatimar en detalles —. Al menos esa no fue la versión oficial. Pero todos en el Ministerio saben que sí se debió a ello.

—¡Eso es ridículo! — Contestó Harry rápidamente, pero sus bríos se vieron acallados por la mirada fulminante que Draco le dirigió. Enseguida habló, como quién explica algo simple a un chico realmente estúpido.

—Para llegar a tener un puesto cerca del Ministro, — Harry recordó que el chico en cuestión era, o había sido, el secretario del Ministro — debes tener una conducta impecable, demostrar ser un mago muy calificado y no tener antecedentes de disturbios, de ninguna clase.

Harry intervino.

—O muchas influencias y una cuenta repleta de galeones.

Draco bufó molesto.

—Tal vez con Fudge, pero no con Kingsley. Es todo honor y rectitud. Además, todos saben que ese chico carecía de ambas cosas, su padre es muggle.

La sorpresa pudo más que la prudencia de Harry.

—¿Te enrollaste con un mestizo?

Draco ahora sí le dirigió su mirada mortal marca Malfoy.

—Ya te lo había dicho Potter, en Francia conviví con algunos muggles. Sigo en contra de estrechar lazos con el mundo muggle, pero algunos mestizos son magos calificados. — Eso era algo que Harry sabía muy bien, pero escucharlo de labios de Draco Malfoy era por lo menos alucinante, era más que ¡Wow!, Draco continuó — O buenos en la cama.

Harry sabía que eso último lo había dicho para incomodarlo, pero no picó el anzuelo. Seguía boquiabierto, literalmente. Decir que ya no despreciaba del todo a los mestizos era una cosa, pero involucrarse con uno alcanzaba otro nivel. Aunque, pronto recordó que Malfoy había expresado claramente que se trataba de cosa de una vez, no una relación. El día que Draco mantuviera una relación sentimental con alguien que no fuera de sangre pura, seguramente sería el día que Lucius Malfoy sufriría un infarto o algo por el estilo.

—Entonces, ¿Cuándo lo despidieron? — Preguntó Harry, controlando por fin su sorpresa.

—Al fin cerraste la boca, creí que empezarías a babear o algo así de desagradable. — Acotó Draco y prosiguió en un tono impávido —. Curiosamente, al día siguiente que se supo de sus acosos y nuestra pequeña aventura, le llegó una citación por haber hecho magia delante de un muggle sin haberlo _obliviado_ después. Así que requirió averiguaciones y lo destituyeron de su cargo.

—Pudieron destituirlo temporalmente, durante el tiempo que les llevara investigar si las acusaciones eran ciertas. — Aventuró Harry, inseguro.

—¿Recuerdas que mencione: Sin escándalos de ningún tipo? Una investigación sobre su uso de la magia entra en la categoría de escándalo. — Habló Draco con paciencia.

—Pero, ¿Por qué no utilizó el _obliviate_? — Preguntó Harry. La confusión se mostraba en el ligero puchero que hacían sus labios y su ceño fruncido.

—Porque ni siquiera hizo magia frente a ningún muggle. Resulta que sé que hace meses no va al mundo muggle, y que la supuesta falta se cometió la noche que estaba conmigo. — Aclaró Draco, Harry no quiso pensar en que estaban haciendo esa noche.

—Bueno, pudo haberlo hecho antes o después de verte. Tal vez algún muggle lo vio sin que él se diera cuenta, o puede estar mintiendo acerca de no ir al mundo muggle. — Dijo Harry, aventurando alguna conclusión lógica al asunto.

—Es posible, pero resulta muy sospechoso cuando te enteras que la encargada de notificar esos delitos pertenece a una familia afectada por los mortífagos, más específicamente, mi padre, por ende, yo. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente puede ver la relación — dijo Draco, casi triunfalmente. Harry frunció el ceño, ofendido.

—Eso no puede ser cierto. Una falta inventada no se sustenta por ningún lado. Todos debieron darse cuenta que era falso cuando te llamaron a declarar y tú aseguraste que él había estado contigo.

Draco lo miró como si fuera rematadamente imbécil.

—Pero, la cosa es que nadie me llamó a declarar.

Harry lo volteó a ver, sorprendido.

—¿Por qué? Tú pudiste probar que aquello no era cierto.

—Bueno— empezó Draco, lentamente —. Esa cosa de considerar que todos los Malfoy son unos jodidos embusteros y que mentir es tan natural para nosotros como respirar, incluso resistiendo la _Veritaserum_, nos hace malos testigos. Sin fiabilidad alguna.

—Eso es estúpido— Soltó, indignado, Harry.

—Sí, pero consiguieron lo que querían: Que el chico perdiera su empleo, sin importar si los cargos fueron retirados después.

—Pero, ¿Por qué querrían eso? Si dices que era un mago ejemplar, debía tener amigos o conocidos, alguien que supiera que no podía haberlo hecho.

Draco le dirigió una mirada condescendiente.

—Potter, me sorprende que aún no lo captes, considerando lo que hemos hablado anteriormente. Tu burbuja debe ser ultra resistente — Harry entrecerró los ojos, ligeramente irritado —. La simple razón para fastidiarlo es por involucrarse conmigo. Congeniar con buenas intenciones con el mortífago malo debe ser una gran ofensa para todos ellos.

Harry permaneció callado, mientras miles de pensamientos volaban a su cabeza. Draco volvió a sus papeles. Fue hasta después de un rato que Harry volvió a levantar la vista.

—¿Y por qué no me han hecho nada a mí? Muchos me han visto contigo. Saben que nos llevamos bien.

Draco le dirigió otra mirada compadecida.

—No seas ingenuo Potter. Eres su pequeño héroe, algunas concesiones deben hacerte. Es obvio que no se pueden, ni quieren, deshacer de ti. Deben pensar que es algo pasajero o que tu cerebro quedó afectado por todos esos enfrentamientos con Voldemort y no razonas bien, mmm, ahora que lo pienso, esa explicación es muy razonable — ignoró las dagas con los ojos que le envió Potter y prosiguió — O incluso deben pensar alguna ridiculez sobre tener un gran corazón y querer ayudar a los descarriados. Alguna especie de proyecto personal para redimirme. No lo sé. No me pidas que piense como ellos. — bufó, totalmente molesto.

Harry tenía que darle la razón. Aquello iba con la imagen de niño atormentado y de gran corazón que todos se empeñaban en colgarle. Ya que no contestó nada, Draco regresó la vista a los papeles en su escritorio y empezó a estudiarlos en total concentración. Después de unos instantes, Potter empezó a olvidar lo que habían estado discutiendo, justo en el momento cuando su atención se posó en Malfoy, nunca se había detenido a estudiarlo realmente.

Harry observó la forma en que el ceño de Draco parecía fruncirse cuando encontraba en lo que leía algo difícil, o que lo desconcertaba. También notó el pequeño, minúsculo, guiño risueño que inundaba brevemente sus facciones cuando encontraba algo especialmente satisfactorio. Estaba tan concentrado en descifrar sus expresiones, que se sobresaltó en el momento que Draco levantó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, levantando una perfilada ceja y escrutándolo, Harry a su vez le sostuvo la mirada.

—Sé que es tremendamente interesante observarme, y que podrías pasarte todo el día haciéndolo. — Harry se sonrojó ligeramente — Pero, ¿No tienes trabajo por hacer? ¿Alguien a quien salvar? ¿Halagos por escuchar? ¿Un escritorio propio que babear? ¡Ah, entiendo! Es otro de los privilegios que te proporciona tu nombre — Harry sonrió brevemente y se levantó. — Recibes paga sin trabajar.

—¡Tienes razón! Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer, hay un fugitivo suelto al que atrapar.

Draco hizo un ligero ademan, como corriéndolo, aunque a Harry le agradó pensar que se trataba de un gesto que lo instaba "gentilmente" a irse.

—Ve y deja de fastidiar a los demás.

Harry ni siquiera prestó atención a su último comentario, con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, se giró.

—Te veré por la tarde, ¿Cierto? — La mirada verde se veía luminosa y un poco ansiosa, Draco se cuestionó si se debía a su pregunta o a algo más.

Draco le lanzó una momentánea mirada divertida y repitió el ademán impaciente.

—Creí que habíamos acordado asistir en caso que estuviéramos libres, eso era para ahorrarnos estas conversaciones.

—Lo sé, pero quería que supieras que estaré ahí, si es que te apetece competir por un rato. — Harry se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Draco no se lo tragó ni un instante.

—Tal vez, tal vez. No lo sé.— Ahora fue el turno de Draco para encogerse de hombros.

A Harry aquello le sonaba como un sí velado, pero se guardó de hacer comentarios. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a su oficina.

El día parecía prometedor, con un poco de suerte tal vez descubriera el paradero de su fugitivo.

**oO°*°Oo**

Draco estaba exhausto.

Había logrado un importante avance en el caso en el que trabajaba, pero solo después de una mañana completa quemándose el cerebro intentando leer entre líneas en los informes del caso, y relacionando hechos poco relacionables.

Ahora tenía a un sospechoso, sin embargo, no quería precipitarse y alertarlo, debía ir con tiento. Sería mejor ir al día siguiente a hacerle una visita.

Mientras bajaba por el ascensor y arribaba al atrio vacio, su único deseo era tenderse en su mullido sofá y ojear algún libro de lectura ligera para despejarse la mente, acompañado de una reconfortante taza de chocolate caliente.

Una vez estuvo cómodamente repantigado en su sillón favorito, después de darle un sorbo a su exquisito chocolate caliente y abrir el libro que había elegido, se vio perturbado por la visión de su escoba, apoyada frente al armario de abrigos; el lugar donde la había dejado descuidadamente el día anterior.

Un fugaz pensamiento avivó sus sentidos. Un placer completamente distinto lo picó al pensar en la posibilidad de una competencia con Potter. Tan solo el recuerdo del viento frío golpeando su rostro, acompañado de las risas compartidas al ejecutar cualquier maniobra especialmente osada, lo hicieron decidirse.

Vio la hora en el reloj y literalmente saltó del sillón. Era la hora exacta. En cinco minutos se cambiaría la túnica y tal vez por única ocasión reduciría su rutina frente al espejo de diez a un minuto. Llegaría a lo sumo diez minutos tarde, y seguramente Potter seguiría ahí. Después de todo, había dicho que iría, y conociéndolo era posible que incluso Draco llegaría antes que él, con lo impuntual que era Potter.

Tardó exactamente siete minutos en estar listo, y le tomó otro minuto agarrar su escoba, la snitch y bajar a una de las cabinas de aparición, pues nadie podía desaparecerse dentro del edificio.

En cuanto estuvo en el parque y sintió la fría brisa despeinándolo, se sintió relajado y casi feliz, sus emociones incrementándose cuando notó que Potter aún no llegaba. Había acertado con lo de su impuntualidad.

Montó en su escoba y saboreó la sensación de sus mejillas enfriándose. Soltó la snitch y dejó que se alejara. La atrapó tres veces antes de darse cuenta que la luz del sol se había extinguido por completo, dando paso a las estrellas. Potter no se veía por ningún lado, de hecho, a menos que Potter estuviera escondiéndose entre las copas de los árboles – echo un vistazo para asegurarse -, eso significaba que Potter no había llegado.

Consultó su reloj, más de una hora después de lo acordado. Draco reflexionó en el hecho que, exceptuando una vez, Potter nunca había llegado tan abismalmente tarde.

¿Eso significaría que no vendría?

Draco sintió un inexplicable nudo en el estómago. ¡Potter le había asegurado que asistiría!

Durante unos momentos se sintió levemente mareado, descompuesto. Lo habían plantado. ¡El maldito Harry Potter lo había dejado plantado! Nunca antes alguien se había atrevido a semejante ofensa.

La furia ciega mezclada con decepción, o algo similar que Draco prefirió no esclarecer, le duraron solo unos instantes más, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba exagerando. ¿Por qué debía importarle que Potter no asistiera? No era una cita formal, ni nada remotamente parecido. Simplemente se trataba de una forma de conseguir **un compañero de vuelo**. Nada más. Estaba seguro que incluso podía divertirse igual o más que con Potter.

Después de media hora de volar y atrapar la snitch una y otra vez, tuvo que admitir que no era tan divertido. Se convenció firmemente que se debía a que había perdido la novedad de la ocasión anterior, no tenía nada que ver con la ausencia de Potter. Claro que no.

Una vez en su casa, después de una larga ducha y de vuelta a su cómodo sofá y chocolate recién hecho, Draco no pudo evitar que una pregunta rondara su mente: ¿Qué estaba haciendo Potter?

**oO°*°Oo**

Harry ansiaba que llegara la noche. Sentía la emoción y anticipación como si se tratara de un regalo largamente esperado, en lugar de un simple juego de buscadores.

Estuvo de tan buen humor durante el resto de la mañana, que incluso logró descartar rápidamente varias teorías sobre el paradero del sospechoso. De tan buen humor, que ni le molestó que un par de jóvenes aurores elogiaran su brillantez y sagacidad para diferenciar la información verídica de las simples suposiciones. De tan buen humor, que no sintió ni pizca de enfado cuando se encontró al señor Weasley y se puso a hablarle sobre un objeto presuntamente maldito por Lucius Malfoy, que de alguna forma había derivado en una perorata donde se lamentaba por las infortunadas circunstancias que habían llevado al menor de los Malfoy al respetable departamento de aurores, donde era más probable que se involucrara en asuntos turbios a que ayudará a resolverlos.

Su buen humor alcanzó su clímax cuando finalmente llegó la noche. Su espera había terminado y lo hacía lucir radiante: con su mejor y más enorme sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada chispeante. Todo ello se debía tan firmemente al inminente encuentro con Malfoy que se sintió totalmente descolocado, aunque no perdió la sonrisa, cuando se encontró a Ginny en el atrio.

Fugazmente se preguntó a que se debía su presencia allí y si lo entretendría mucho tiempo. No quería llegar muy tarde a su "reunión". Sin embargo, seguía de tan buen talante que ahuyentó su incertidumbre y le sonrió encantadoramente a la pelirroja.

—¡Hola Ginny! — mientras se acercaba a ella, notó que vestía de una forma sencilla pero que resaltaba magníficamente su atractivo. Incluso un mago que paso por ahí lo miró con envidia. Ginny era una gran chica en todos los aspectos de la palabra, de eso no había duda alguna.

—¡Hola Harry! — La brillante sonrisa en el rostro pecoso distrajo a Harry de cualquier otro pensamiento. —Hace un momento estaba dándome cuenta que hace tiempo que no te veo. ¿Te gustaría salir por ahí?

Así era Ginny, directa. Su franqueza y personalidad sin rodeos resultaba atrayente, aunque a Harry le recordaba a alguien más. No pudo determinar a quién.

Tras lo que parecieron segundos y que no fueron más que milésimas, Harry contestó dubitativo, casi disculpándose.

—Tengo un asunto pendiente. — Harry realmente esperaba que Ginny lo comprendiera.

—¡Ah! ¿En serio? Bueno, supongo que ya será en otra ocasión— Ginny parecía realmente decepcionada, pero siguió ahí parada, observando a Harry de una forma que solo podía calificarse como anhelante. Era muy inusual, tanto, que Harry inmediatamente se dijo que después de todo Malfoy no había confirmado su asistencia y parecía muy ocupado para tener tiempo de ir. En ese caso, no echaría de menos a Harry.

Todavía dudó unos segundos, pero Ginny parecía a punto de irse, así que se apresuró a hablar.

—En realidad no es obligatoria mi presencia allí, así que ¿Por qué no me acompañas a cenar? — La sonrisa de Ginny imitó perfectamente a la que Harry tenía antes de encontrarse con ella.

—¿Dónde te gustaría cenar? — Ginny preguntó suavemente, como temiendo que Harry cambiara de opinión. Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué te parece ese restaurante de la otra vez? — propuso después que ninguno de los dos dijera nada.

Ginny estaba encantada.

—¡Ese es mi restaurante favorito! — Sujetó el brazo del moreno y observó evaluadoramente la túnica de trabajo que vestía éste. —Pero no deberías vestir así. Llamarás la atención.

Harry cabeceó afirmativamente, dándole la razón. Por tácito acuerdo se dirigieron a su departamento para que se pusiera algo informal.

A Ginny se le notaba exultantemente feliz, mientras que Harry solo estaba razonablemente feliz. Si Hermione anduviera por ahí, podría decirle a su amigo que había lucido más feliz durante toda la mañana que durante su cena con Ginny. Sin embargo, él no se dio cuenta de nada.

**oO°*°Oo**

Tres días después, durante los cuales había ido a cenar con Ginny cada noche a un restaurante de su elección, a Harry le apetecía algo diferente, algo menos aburrido. No fue esa la palabra que utilizó su mente para describirlo, pero era algo parecido.

Pasar el tiempo con Ginny era realmente agradable, pero necesitaba un poco de emoción, de viento bajo las alas, o algo por el estilo. Esa noche cuando regresó de cenar se prometió que iría al parque el día siguiente, pero una vez se retiró la túnica y estaba dispuesto a ponerse la ropa de dormir, titubeó. ¿Por qué esperar hasta el día siguiente, si podía hacerlo en ese momento? Después de todo, al día siguiente era fin de semana y no tendría que ir a trabajar. Y en ese momento no se sentía cansado, ya no.

En su emoción utilizó un_ accio _para atraer su túnica de vuelo, ésta se precipitó con tal velocidad que lo golpeó en el rostro, pero no le importó, mucho menos el que no estuviera precisamente limpia. Nadie lo iba a ver, mucho menos a oler, a menos claro que se encontrara con Malfoy. La simple posibilidad lo emocionó aún más. Aunque una parte de su mente le decía firmemente que a esa hora Malfoy, probablemente, ya estaría en su cama. Por si acaso le lanzó un hechizo aromatizante a la túnica y se la puso. Con escoba en mano y el cabello más revuelto que nunca, se apareció en el parque.

Inconscientemente hecho una ojeada alrededor en cuanto sintió la brisa del viento acariciándole la piel. No vio a Malfoy. Admitió que estaba vagamente decepcionado, pero la perspectiva del vuelo lo reconfortaba un poco, así que de inmediato se lanzó a ejecutar piruetas y fintas.

Mientras hacia un triple giro en el aire, vio fugazmente el brillo de una cabellera rubia y se detuvo en seco, sus codos resintieron la fuerza con la que evito la caída cuando frenó la escoba, y le dolió el cuello cuando su cabeza dio un brusco bandazo al frente.

Tardó solo un segundo, quizá menos, en ubicar la silueta que creía haber identificado. La oscuridad brindaba un camuflaje perfecto a esas horas, sin embargo el rubio platinado de aquél cabello y las pálidas facciones lucían como un discreto farol bajo la luz de la luna.

Enseguida, dedujo que la razón de no percatarse de la presencia de Malfoy antes se debía a que éste se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol, no lo suficientemente frondoso como para ocultar su presencia, a menos que el observador estuviera distraído.

Con el corazón latiéndole hasta en las orejas, _debo estar perdiendo condición_, pensó Harry. Mientras dirigía su escoba al árbol notó que Malfoy lucia relajado, sentado en una rama especialmente gruesa, con la delgada espalda recargada en el tronco y las largas piernas estiradas, parecía dormido, pero cuando se acercó aún más se dio cuenta que los grises ojos estaban muy abiertos, brillando enigmáticos y dirigiendo una atenta mirada en su dirección.

Harry se turbó un poco pensando en la posibilidad que Malfoy lo hubiera estaba observando todo ese tiempo. Repasó rápidamente en su mente en busca de alguna acción vergonzosa que hubiera hecho. Se tranquilizó un poco al no encontrar nada embarazoso. Una mirada tan escrutadora era decididamente incómoda. No por sí misma, sino por ser Malfoy quien se la dirigía.

Cuando finalmente llegó al escondite de Malfoy, mantuvo la escoba inmóvil, suspendida justo a su lado. Ninguno dijo nada. El rubio lucia tan solemne que Harry creyó que rompería algún maravilloso hechizo si abría la boca.

La vestimenta de Draco era totalmente negra, lo que aunado a la oscuridad reinante del paisaje, realzaba la palidez de sus facciones. A Harry no se le ocurrió una imagen más bella que esa.

**oO°*°Oo**

No sabía porque no se había esfumado en cuanto vio aparecer a Potter. Hacia varios días que no lo veía y ciertamente no esperaba verlo en ese momento. No en un momento vulnerable como ese.

Sentía nostalgia.

Esa mañana había recibido una carta de Pansy, tres años atrás seguramente habría maldecido y se habría preguntado porque Pansy creía que a él le interesaban los detalles sórdidos y cursis de su vida, ahora, sin embargo, le había entristecido, casi con un sentimiento de envidia.

Claro que le alegraba la felicidad de su amiga, pero era algo que debería haber olvidado en el minuto después de enterarse. Así debía ser, pero en cambio se había pasado todo el día elucubrando sobre lo que Pansy había hecho diferente a él para tener una vida tan satisfactoria.

_No tener un padre mortífago_, le dijo su mente rápidamente. Y tenía razón. Podía ser rico, tener buen gusto y ser irresistiblemente atractivo. A pesar de ello, no era muy distinto de otros jóvenes de su edad, excepto que tenía que pagar por los pecados de su padre. Sabía que incluso mencionarlo era ridículo, todos los padres cometían errores. Aún así, debía cargar con el estigma.

A base de raciocinio, logró arrancarse ese sentimiento de haber hecho algo malo, pero el sentimiento de nostalgia que lo embargaba se negó a apartarse.

Volar no había hecho más que incrementarlo, así que prefirió desmontar y buscar un rincón para descansar, aún no quería volver a su casa, y el árbol le había parecido un poco mejor que el frío pasto.

En cuanto vio a Potter se reprendió por no haberse ido cuando tuvo la oportunidad, se insultó por permitir que Potter se acercara en un momento en que no estaba en todo su potencial. Aunque, cuando Potter finalmente se detuvo a su lado, Draco tuvo que admitir que era un tanto reconfortante sentir la compañía de alguien más.

Durante un largo rato ambos se perdieron en el cálido silencio que los rodeaba, Draco preguntándose porque Potter no hablaba, aunque agradeciéndolo y Harry cuestionándose cuanto tiempo sería prudente esperar antes de decir algo.

Al final, solo duró cinco minutos callado.

—¿Por qué no estás en la cama? — Ante la ceja levantada de Malfoy, agregó —¿Qué sucedió con tu sueño reparador? ¿No temes despertar con ojeras mañana? — preguntó con determinación. Draco aún tardó en contestar.

—No puedes contener tu curiosidad, ¡Eh! — La mirada de Harry era sincera, así que el rubio se encogió de hombros y prosiguió indiferente —No tengo sueño.

Harry sonrió, cansado.

—Yo tampoco.

Draco no meditó sus siguientes palabras.

—¿Y qué sucedió con Weasley? — inmediatamente se mordió la lengua. Harry, mientras tanto, lucía confuso.

—¿Ron? Él sigue en…— inmediatamente pareció comprender algo —¡Oh! ¿Hablas de Ginny?

Draco no afirmó ni negó, pero Harry descifró en su expresión una respuesta afirmativa.

—¿Cómo sabes que salí con Ginny? — preguntó, realmente sorprendido. Su expresión indecisa entre tornarse suspicaz o estupefacto.

—Bueno, no es muy difícil. Todo el mundo mágico, aun en contra de nuestra voluntad, se entera de tu vida sentimental.

—¿Salió…?— dudó —¿Lo dijo el Profeta?

Draco lanzó una corta carcajada.

—No toda tu vida sale en los diarios, Potter. Por más interesante que creas que es— Ante la mirada de alivio de Harry, prosiguió —Los demás hablaban en la sala de descanso. Es sorprendente la cantidad de información que dejan escapar cuando no saben quién los escucha.

Harry sonrió, burlón.

—¿O sea que estabas espiando?

—Por supuesto que no— Harry pudo notar la indignación tiñendo las pálidas facciones, fingido o no, no se lo creyó. —¡Que vulgar! Lo oí cuando iba a entrar.

—Ajá— dijo escépticamente. Draco lució como a punto de rebatir, pero lo pensó mejor.

—Puedes creerme o no. Es igual.

Draco se encogió de hombros, mientras que Harry sonrió con suficiencia.

—Típico argumento de quien se sabe culpable— Comentó Harry despreocupadamente.

—Tengo la varita al alcance de la mano, Potter— advirtió encantadoramente. Se detuvo un momento y entonces contraatacó —¿Una aventura con Weasley, entonces?

Harry perdió su sonrisa y lució preocupado.

—No me importa lo que piensen los demás, pero realmente no estamos saliendo. No por el momento—. Dudó un momento antes de proseguir. —No podemos precipitarnos, no con nuestros antecedentes. Mi relación con Ginny no fue precisamente romántica…

—¡Vaya Potter!, si pretendes dormirme lo estás consiguiendo— Hizo un bostezo bastante convincente, pero Harry continuó. Sabía que era un intento de Malfoy para parecer desinteresado. El problema era que Harry sabía que estaba ávido por escuchar el relato. Y tenía razón.

—Desde el principio ha sido una relación extraña. La rescaté del diario maldito de Ryddle…— Se interrumpió abruptamente, recordando que había sido Lucius Malfoy quien se lo había dado en primer lugar. Tema escabroso, mejor no seguir por ahí. Draco permaneció inexpresivo, así que o no había hecho la conexión o al menos pretendía no haberla hecho —. Y cuando finalmente empezó a gustarme y salimos durante un tiempo, pasó todo aquello en sexto curso y…— Ahora la expresión de Draco sí se alteró un poco y Harry se maldijo porque aquél también era un tema delicado—. Terminamos antes del séptimo curso, ambos estuvimos ocupados en los tiempos siguientes y cuando Ginny salió de Hogwarts fue a estudiar a América, así que no nos habíamos visto en suficiente tiempo como para saber si aún sentíamos algo el uno por el otro.

No era propio de Harry expresar tan abiertamente sus inquietudes y sentimientos, incluso le resultaba difícil confiarles cosas de ese tipo a Hermione y Ron. Extrañamente, con Malfoy no comenzaba a tartamudear cuando tocaban el tema.

—¿Y lo sienten? — Draco se mordió la lengua en cuanto las palabras abandonaron sus labios. Harry sonrió ligeramente.

—Sí, creo que sí—. En realidad no estaba seguro sobre lo que pensaba o sentía Ginny. Aunque invitarlo a cenar y buscarlo tenía que significar algo, ¿No?

Draco notó su inseguridad.

—¡Cuánta seguridad! Se nota que el suyo es un tórrido romance— Harry frunció el ceño, indignado. —Tu vida amorosa parece más bien aburrida, por no decir inexistente.

—No es una situación de "Lo quiero aquí y ahora", si es a lo que te refieres. Es algo meditado, lento, gradual.

Draco negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

—Según mi concepto debe ser pasional, intenso, que te embota los sentidos un momento y al siguiente los intensifica. Un simple beso te afloja las rodillas y lo demás es inolvidable.

Los ojos de Draco casi brillaban con fiereza.

—Lees demasiadas novelas, Malfoy. Nada ocurre así. No soy un experto en el tema. — Draco masculló algo parecido a "Obviamente" y Harry lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro. —Pero lo intenso normalmente es fugaz.

—Bueno, es mejor inolvidable y fugaz que soso y eterno.

Harry no dijo nada, obviamente no se iban a poner de acuerdo en aquello.

—¡Lo siento! — Soltó de repente.

Draco lo miró cuestionadoramente, un poco descolocado por el abrupto cambio de tema, pero enseguida comprendió. No estaba muy seguro si Potter cambiaba el tema a propósito o era algo inconsciente.

—Acordamos que vendríamos cuando estuviéramos libres. No lo estabas, lo comprendo. No te esperaba, de todas formas. Ni siquiera vine el día que dijiste que vendrías y no llegaste.

Harry lo atrapó en la mentira, ¿Cómo sabía que no había asistido si es que el rubio no había llegado? Estaba mintiendo. Sonrió interiormente, sabía que mencionarlo sería motivo para que Malfoy lo negara rotundamente y se cerrara herméticamente. Mejor no ir por ahí.

—¿Por eso se te ha iluminado el rostro cuando me viste? — Bromeó Harry.

Draco soltó la carcajada más ruidosa que alguna vez le hubiera escuchado Harry. Por alguna razón sintió una alegría indescriptible al escuchar el musical sonido.

—El síndrome de ser el centro de atención te pegó duro, ¡Eh! — dijo Draco una vez consiguió controlar su risa maniaca.

Soltó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando Harry le picó las costillas con su afilado dedo. Draco se lo devolvió y hubiera seguido una colosal pelea de cosquillas, toda dignidad perdida, sino fuera por un pensamiento fugaz que quitó el aliento a Draco.

Ahí, entre risas, a la luz de la luna, enmarcado por su oscuro cabello, luciendo sus inmensos ojos más verdes que nunca, brillantes y alegres, chispeantes. Una enorme sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes, y el sonido musical de su risa sincera y divertida, Potter le pareció la persona más atractiva que hubiera visto en su vida. Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndolo en cuanto procesó su pensamiento.

¿Le gustaba Harry Potter?

El simple pensamiento era demasiado horroroso, una cosa era llevarse bien con él y otra muy distinta verlo como prospecto romántico, eso pasaba sus límites por mucho. Pero, a juzgar por los triples saltos mortales de su estómago cuando volvió a ver la sonrisa que Potter le dirigía, no había duda.

¡Mierda!

¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?

¿Y porque Potter seguía ahí sentado tan campante, como si Draco no acabara de tener la revelación de su vida?

¡Apestoso Potter!

**oO°*°Oo**

**Notas de Autora:**

¡Hola!

Después de exactamente dos meses y quince días de no actualizar, ni dar rastros de vida, he aquí la actualización.

No tengo excusa para estar tanto tiempo ausente, excepto que al principio se debió a que regresé de mi estancia pre-profesional y estaba muy ocupada disfrutando mi casita y poniéndome al día con todas las actualizaciones que me había perdido. El resto del tiempo, creo que fue simple flojera.

Ustedes dirán si valió la pena la espera. Pero ya vemos que al menos Draco ya se dio cuenta que le gusta Harry, a ver cuanto tiempo se tarda en admitir que no es algo malo. Jeje.

Agradezco a Hina18, LaTIL, Xanath, yaoista, Yun_Sakka, Bryleeh, Pandy, Lyra_acuario, Lilianaam, Ginna y Roquel por sus comentarios. También a todos los que siguen esta historia. Espero que sigan por ahí y hayan disfrutado este capítulo.

Por cierto, ¿Han notado que últimamente el fandom ha decaído? ¿Será que ya estamos llegando a su declive?

Ya saben que todo tipo de comentario es bienvenido.

Y finalmente respondiendo reviews sin cuenta:

**Lilianaam:** La personalidad de Draco es exquisita. Coincido contigo en que Harry necesita a una persona inteligente y que le proporcione humor negro a su vida. Creo que la vida de Harry es demasiado color de rosa, por decirlo de alguna forma. Su ideología, más bien.

**Ginna:** Los duelos de buscadores siempre me han parecido muy entretenidos, así que obviamente debían tener uno. Aunque no estoy muy segura respecto al duelo entre Ron y Draco, seguro que uno llevaría la desventaja. Jejeje, me falló lo de actualizar pronto, pero aquí está el capítulo, espero lo hayas disfrutado.


End file.
